Fairytale
by SharaMoon
Summary: I was sent to protect Sookie, a fairy like myself, little did I know that I would stumble across my knight once more. My name is Sofia, a half fairy princess that fell in love with Eric so long ago. How much would this encounter haunt me? Very OC! R&R
1. My Life

**Author's Notes:** This story is very OC, as you can see. I am not new to this site though, but I have never created an OC story. That is all about to change right now!:) Sofia is a character from my own imagination, my friends who read my other story: 'True Desires', has conned me into writing this story. I would like you to give it a chance. I have always been about Eric/Sookie loving, but I wanted something different.

What if something happened between Sookie and Eric and a girl Eric once knew showed up again, to protect the girl he only ever gave his heart too. More will be explained with more chapters. Come on, give it a peek, I know you want to! :P

**I do not own anything from this story**. I do not get money, credit, or any other thing that could come from this. I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch, from True Blood and SVM characters. I just love to play around with my imagination.

Read and Review, let me know what you think.

(If you do not like this story, check out my other. True Desires-Sookie/Eric. Thank you.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>They say every fairy tale has a happily ever after. You know, where a princess falls madly in love with the prince, they move in together and everything is just peachy? People also say that your life is what you make of it; you chose how you want to live your life. Well, whoever came up with that is fucking retarded.<p>

My arm whipped around, connecting against the face of a vampire. The blow hurt as I felt my knuckles crash into his jaw. He came at me then, more pissed off than ever, throwing his body against mine and spearing me to the hard concrete below me. I gasped in pain as I tried to get the better of him, flipping us over so I straddled his waist. Pulling a stake from my back pocket, I ran it through his chest and into his heart. I watched as his blood flew from his mouth and his eyes go dull before I pulled myself off of him.

I looked down at the blood staining my white top and I groaned in the middle of New York City, in a dark alley where no one else could possibly see what the hell was going on.

As I was saying, whoever came up with all those stupid insensitive lines are clearly off their rocker. Do you see my prince coming to save me? Hell fucking no! Also, if my life was what I make of it, and how I chose to live it, do you really believe I would be in the middle of New York City, staring down at a pile of vampire goo?

I am a half fairy with a very fucked up life, I am an assassin, one that a certain Prince Fairy sends on missions. Clearly, I didn't choose my life because I was never given the chance. I had to do what _he_ wanted me to do. Well, I shouldn't be so _harsh_, I guess I could have said_ no _when he asked this of me. You are probably wondering just what the hell I am talking about? Yeah, I thought as much.

It happened quite some time ago, so long that I couldn't remember the date that it happened, but I remember everything else so vividly. Let me start from the beginning.

My mother was a fairy. She married a banker, an average human, that she fell in love with. Madly in love they were, so much in love that they created me. They didn't think of the consequences, because they simply were happy they had a beautiful baby girl.

I lived a normal life, on a small farm in the valleys of the 'State of Independence', or for the people who don't understand slogans, Pennsylvania. Only if I could tell you how much 'Independence' there really was.

Fairies weren't supposed to mingle with humans, let alone fall in love with them and create a spawn child that half of the fae don't believe should exist. Some might have been able to look over the fact that a fairy had married a human man, if it was anyone other than my mother. No, my mother was a princess. From her heritage I became an outcast, though I knew all the secrets, my parents kept me hidden. Independence isn't really the word I would go for here, I was _alone_. I had no friends, I couldn't leave the area around my house, and I was forbidden to talk to strangers. It was as if I never existed and that is what hurt me the most.

Though my parents loved me dearly, gave me whatever they could to please me. I just wish they knew that all the dolls, clothes, and toys in the world wasn't what I wanted. I wanted a friend, simple enough right?

I obeyed my family for ten years, ten whole years I lived without a friend. That was until a girl, Sadie came to me. I knew what she was, but I wanted a friend and I didn't care that she was a vampire. I snuck out on nights, to play with her, play dolls and every other thing girls did at my age.

Little did I know that she was on a side of a fairy and vampire war. It wasn't uncommon for some fairies and vampires to mix; join forces. If I knew what I did then, then I wouldn't have talked to her, Sadie. It was my entire fault.

Sadie, or I call her now, little vampire bitch; was sided with fairies that hated my mother. Such a cunning and manipulated girl that Sadie was, though she had the face of a child. She ratted my family out, gave them the information that the fairies wanted for so long.

They came after my family, murdered my mother and my father right in front of me. I still remember their faces, contorted with pain as two fairies tortured them with an inch of their life. My mother's face still haunts me and her words eat me alive. She wasn't angry at me; her face showed that she was scared for me, for what she knew they would do to her daughter. "Don't be afraid, I love you." Her words still echo through my mind, to the point it nearly breaks my sanity.

I would have been fine if she showed me that she was angry, she had every reason to be, but I couldn't take seeing the love in her eyes and her terror because it was my fault. I went back on every promise I gave her because all I ever wanted was a friend. Simple yet so complicated.

I watched as the two shove a sword through my mother's chest and I watched as her eyes dull before closing, one single tear slipping from her eye as she left the world, had left me. All because I wanted a fucking friend.

The fairies weren't done; they still had me to kill. They already broke me, by making me watch my parents be murdered. All I wanted was to die; I didn't deserve to live after what happened.

The fairies came at me. The male gripped my legs as the female leaned over my body, and snapped her sharp silver-tipped teeth in my face. I remember seeing a sword lifted over my head and I hoped that they ended my life quickly. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for something to happen, anything to happen, but no pain ever came. There was a banging sound over my head and I looked up in time to see a man.

Like all those fairy tale stories my mother read to me at night seemed to come true in that moment. The man stood tall, brave, his long flowing blond hair cascade behind him and his beautiful blue eyes were so intent on the fairy he was holding by the neck. A growl came from the back of his throat, so deep, so handsome that it left me shivering.

The fairy he was holding simply disappeared from his grasp. I heard him speak in another language softly before turning around to look over at me. I was left stunned. The most beautiful man I have ever seen walked over to me slowly, taking in my shaking form before stopping a few feet in front of me. He must have heard my silent gasp. He wasn't a man, he was vampire. His fangs glistened in the night sky and his eyes held mine wearily. I didn't want to look away, but I had to.

Another vampire came to me, seeming more at ease than his companion. He settled down in front of me before smiling ever so slightly, it was a smile I couldn't return, not after everything that happened to me then.

"What is your name?" He whispered to me, eyeing my face.

I felt something pull in the back of my mind, but I had no idea what it was at the time. Being so young, so sheltered, I didn't know what he was doing. He was trying to glamour me and I never knew it, but…it didn't work. I answered him though; I remember we had a conversation.

"S-Sofia Preston, sir." I remember how I was so scared, my voice trembled.

"Well, Sofia, we must take you to someone." He smiled slightly, placing his hand softly against my arm.

"T-Take me?"

"Someone wants to help you." He answered.

"Who are you?" I remember asking.

His smile seemed warmer as I calmed down. "My name is Godric, child."

That was a name I never would forget. For three days we traveled, getting as far away from my hometown as he told me. There were more fairies, ones that knew I survived. Godric told me they wanted to get me.

I didn't know who this mysterious person was that I was going to be taken to, but at the time it didn't seem to bother me. I was relaxed in the presence of these two companions. Weird isn't it? That a half fairy would find comfort with two vampires?

On the second night, my knight, as I have called him talked to me. We just woken from sleep, in a very dark underground room. As we began to travel, Godric handed me off to my knight. His arms seemed more hesitant than Godric's and I knew that he didn't want to be holding me. I hid that thought away because I was simply happy that my prince, my knight, was finally looking at me. I wanted to thank him, I remembered.

"What is your name?" I remember pressing him for at least a thousand times, every time he would look at me and then roll his eyes, turning away from me and going about his business. I didn't think he would answer me, so I turned my head away from him as he began to fly higher from the ground. I remember his cool arms around my waist and I remember looking down at the sea of trees as we flew further away from my home.

Then in the darkness of the night, he whispered to me. "Eric," He said. "My name is Eric."

I couldn't suppress the smile that crossed my lips, because for the first time I heard his voice in a language I could actually understand. It was beautiful, a deep soothing yet rough octave. I thought I understood then why the princesses fell in love with the prince at the end of the story. At that age, I thought I was in love with a vampire, just because he spoke to me, telling me his name, and just because he saved my life.

Love is not something that just happens like I thought it did. Love is supposed to be magical, you're supposed to feel and give your heart and soul into everything, if you believed in it. Just because I was saved by a vampire doesn't mean that I was in love with him. I thought he would come back for me. Sweep me off my feet and marry me and love me forever. To put it mildly, I was a fool.

After they left me with a fairy, which I have come to call my grandfather, I never saw my knight again. Never to be seen or heard from.

"Don't forget me!" I told Eric. Smiling and waving as they lifted off from the ground. Eric turned to give me just a small smile; a smile that I took to my heart and buried it deep inside. It was a smile I knew he didn't show very often, maybe he found me amusing? I couldn't tell you, but his smile does play over in my head when I dream.

So here I stand, in the middle of New York City, covered in blood, and thinking over how pathetic my life really was. For one-I was the reason my family was brutally murdered, two-I am an assassin for my grandfather because there was simply no other way I could think of to repay him for taking me in, and three-I thought I was in love with a vampire named Eric, at the age of ten. Pathetic right?

I gripped my coat around my chest tighter before twirling on the spot and disappearing in thin air.


	2. Assassin changed to protector

Author's Note: Another chapter for you all to sink your teeth into.

Again give it a shot. I know it's different, but change can be good right? Right? :P

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

Read and Review please.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I landed on the plush carpet of my room and I immediately started to rip the clothes off my body, throwing them in the trash bin as I walked toward the bathroom. I sighed as I turned on the shower. I stood back, rolling my shoulders to get the kinks out. That damn vampire really did a number on me. He was older than most that I have killed. My highest record was killing a vampire that was at least eight hundred years old. It was tricky and I still have the scar on my back to prove it. Score for Sofia!<p>

I hopped into the shower, closing my eyes as the droplets of water assaulted my skin, sending my sore muscles into a somewhat relaxed state. I tried to stay calm, breath deep and even as I let my hands fall to the shower tiles in front of me. Thinking of my life before I was saved is still very haunting for my soul. It's bad enough that I dream about it all the time, let alone torture myself by thinking about it when Im awake.

I watched as the vampires blood ran off my body and down the drain. I guess I have more than one reason why I kill supes that grandfather asks me to. I do it because in some sick, strange way I feel like I am repaying my mother and father for the mistakes I caused, leading to their death. I guess you could call it living for them. They aren't here, so I must live on. There must be a reason why those vampires saved me, right? Now I just have to find out that reason.

I am a great assassin, the best that they had ever had. I learned quick, absorbed everything that grandfather could teach me. I had no trouble with swords; actually they are my strongest weapon. I am fast, strong, and I can kick supernaturals asses. What more could I have asked for?

_How about a life for myself? _I sighed.

Here in Faery I am a princess, like my mother, yet not so much. I don't let people fawn over me, I have no right to let them do so. It's not like I should have even existed anyway, right? None of these fairies knew of me before I came here. I guess I just feel ashamed, not because of who I am. No, I am proud to be a half fairy, but I don't think I am worthy of being a princess. I have seen too much, know too much, done too much and lived through hell. I don't have the right to even consider my options on that subject. I want out most of the time. I don't want to be stuck here in this world.

I sighed again as I turned the water off my form, grabbing a towel from the side, I slid it on and exited the shower. I walked over to the counter and gripped my hands on the edges as I looked in the mirror. Other than looking beat to hell, I guess I am what humans call beautiful. My face was strong, high cheek bones that held honor, my eyes; a brilliant light brown that looked tired from exertion, to my plush lips that were mashed in a thin line, and my long brown hair falling in think curls that framed my face. Yes, beautiful to outsiders, but not to me. Looking into the mirror now I couldn't even locate the girl that I used to be.

Over the years I have developed a shell, hiding the emotions inside for no one else to see, not even myself. As I look at the dark haired beauty in the mirror I couldn't find any trace of the person that was me. I haven't been able to for years now. I was looking at a stranger, have been for a very long time.

I closed my eyes for the briefest of seconds, counting backwards from ten. Maybe if I thought of who I wanted to be and then opened my eyes, she would be standing before me. My eyes opened and I wasn't shocked to still see the stranger's eyes.

I have accomplished a lot in my time, but why doesn't it feel that way? Simple, I am not the girl I set out to be. The world is harsh and my inferior thoughts of how I used to view it, is a slap in the face. I was a fool to believe in fairy tales to begin with. How could I have let myself be such a fool? I turned away from the stranger and headed to the door, opening it swiftly before closing it, as I do with my emotions.

I quickly changed into a summer dress, a light blue that hugged my curves, fitted against my form. I rolled the towel into my hair, scrubbing it quickly to let it hang and dry. I had a meeting and if I didn't leave now I would be late.

I exited my room and began the long hall that led to grandfather's study. The fairies that lined the wall knew not to bow in my presence. I hated that above anything else. Again, I am not worthy of their followings.

I reached my destination, standing against the wall with my arms covering my chest. Grandfather wasn't here and I knew why. He was visiting his great-granddaughter in her world. I believe in the town called Bon Temps. Her name was Sookie, as I have come to learn. She was very important to grandfather, and he goes to check on her regularly. He isn't the only one that sees to her, Claudine does as well, or she did, until she became pregnant. I smiled. Claudine was a good fairy, trying to make her way up to become an angel. I envied her in a way. I knew I would never get wings, let alone ever reach God.

There was a popping sound to my left but I made no move. Grandfather had returned, smiling as he usually was. I looked at his long pale, almost white hair as he studied my body.

"I see you had a hard fight." He commented.

"Just the same as every other fight I've been in." I sighed as he came over and grabbed my arm, holding it up in closer to his face.

There were hand marks on my right bicep, showing where the vampire grabbed ahold and squeezed. It didn't hurt- the bruise. Grandfather sighed too, running his hand over my purple tinted bruise before letting my hand fall to my side once again.

"He has been killed?" He asked me.

"Of course he has." I said curtly. "Do you not believe in my ability?"

His brows knitted together as he looked at me. "No, of course I don't Sofia. That vampire was four hundred years old."

I smirked. "You worried about me."

Grandfather chuckled. "Of course I did. He was caught trying to kill a fairy, he almost succeeded. I wanted to make sure that you weren't harmed. He was old."

"I've faced older." I countered.

"Yes, you have." He said simply.

Turning away from me, he walked back over to his desk and sat in the chair behind it. He motioned for me to follow with his fingers.

"How is your great-granddaughter?" I smiled slightly as I pushed myself off the wall and stalked toward him. I plopped myself down in the chair and sighed. "You rarely talk about her, you know."

"I do?" He said, looking intently in a book. "Ah, well, she is doing fine."

The room became quite then, not uncomfortable but definitely different. After we talked about an assignment, I would usually leave, but grandfather hasn't waved me off. This was odd. I began to stand up from the chair only to hear his soft voice.

"No, stay we have to talk about something." He said without looking from his book.

I raised a questionable eyebrow before rolling my eyes and sitting back down in the chair. I tapped my fingernails on my bare knees, waiting and waiting and…some more waiting.

"Niall?" I said, trying to gain his attention.

Still I didn't receive an answer.

"Niall, do you have something you wish to talk to me about? I am pretty confused here."

He sighed. "I wanted to talk about Claudine."

Okay, even odder. "What about her?"

"As you know she is pregnant, going into her fifth month." Niall said, stopping short and waiting for my answer. I had no idea where this was going, so all I could really do was nod. "She had someone to protect, do you remember us talking about this once?"

"Yes, when you told me about Sookie." I said cautiously.

"Claudine is unable to protect Sookie; she has been, oh, I would call it on 'leave'. Therefore Sookie has no one to guard her." Niall said.

"Where is Claude?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Claude is at his strip club." Niall waved his hand, showing his distaste for it. "He is not Sookie's guardian. He doesn't have the temper for that kind of thing. You know him, Sofia, when has he ever cared about anyone but himself?"

Now I was really confused. "Niall, just tell me what you want from me. My head is starting to hurt." I chuckled.

"I need you to protect Sookie." Niall said bluntly.

"Pardon me?" I blinked a few times.

"I need you to protect Sookie." He said a little louder.

"No, no. I heard you." I sighed. "Niall, I have never protected anyone. I've never been stationary. I am an assassin, not a bodyguard."

"You are the best." He said simply.

"She's dating a vampire right?" I asked. Niall told me a few things about Sookie, but he pretty much left her evasive.

"She has dated two vampires." He answered swiftly.

_Two vampires?_ I shook my head. Not going there. "So, why can't her vampire protect her?"

"Sookie needs a lot of protection. She has been targeted in the supernatural world because her association with vampires and also meddling in other areas."

"She meddles?" I raised both eyebrows that time.

"Not intentionally. She has signed an agreement with a vampire a while back. She would do work for them, using her mindreading abilities."

That got my attention and I leaned forward in my chair. "She's a telepath? Like me?"

Niall smiled. "Yes, she is, but as I was saying; because she was in this agreement she would be lent out to use her ability. That created attention and many supernatural beings know of her existence."

"You wanted to keep her hidden?" I accused.

With being half fairy, even in this day and time, it was still frowned upon; mainly by other fairies. With Sookie bringing attention to herself, I could only understand why Niall would want to keep her hidden, but that didn't mean I liked it. It was like she put a target over her chest, she clearly didn't know how the world worked for half fairies like us.

Niall didn't answer, because he knew I already knew what he would have said anyway.

"Why do you ask this of me?" I leaned back in the chair and crossed my legs.

"As I have said, you are the best. You would be able to protect her better than anyone else. You could also help her contain her fairy abilities." Niall's eyes pierced mine. "You could live in the human world, Sofia. I know that is what you want too."

He was right; there was no way I could deny that. I wanted to live the way I wanted to live and I couldn't do that here, but I have never protected someone before. I have never stayed in one place too long when going to the human realm.

"I don't make friends." I said nearly a whisper.

"You could if you opened up to someone." Niall said, reaching across the table to grab my hand. I let him take ahold of it. "Sofia, you need to realize that not everyone is untrustworthy."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the wall. I couldn't take this speech. I didn't have trouble trusting, that wasn't the issue. What the problem I had was that I never could let anyone in, never let anyone see the real me. Hell, I don't even know who the real me is.

Finally I looked into Niall's eyes, they were soft and he was looking at me gently. He was the only person that had ever seen me cry, the only person I could let in before. I counted on him as he counted on me. I trusted him with everything I had.

"Alright, I'll be her protector." I said slowly, taking in his features.

His eyes sparkled before mine and his smile dazzled across his face. He was proud of me, for making that decision. "Good." He said simply.

I got up to leave, heading to the door before his voice stopped me again.

"You'll be able to get along with Sookie. She is very nice." He said.

I smiled and kept walking.


	3. The meeting

**Author's Notes:** Hello again readers! I am back with another chapter, the 3rd one for today. :)

I am so glad that I have some readers and I am so glad that those readers are enjoying what I have written so far! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! Seriously, no lie! :)

Please keep the reviews coming. I love to hear what everyone thinks, good or bad! I live off of reviews, so please help me with my lifeline. :P

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! I just love to play around with characters.

Read and review please!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I stifled a groan as I threw myself on my bed. I was really going to be a protector? A guardian? I snorted into my pillow. I don't have the first clue as to how I would protect this girl. I never had to worry about anyone's back but my own. This was definitely going to be different.<p>

How would I approach her? Just come on in and say, 'Hey I am here to protect you now!' Yeah as if I could really do that. I would make myself out to be a fool if I went about it that way. When I was sitting in Niall's office, not once did I even think he would ask for something like this. Other things ran through my head, sure, but not this. He must care for her very deeply.

I closed my eyes as I slipped into sleep. I would be leaving tomorrow night, so I should be ready for anything, right?

Sleep came easier for me tonight, much to my surprise. I guess it was because I was thinking about Eric most of the day; someone who I haven't seen in nearly forty years. You're probably wondering how I still look so young. Simple, half fairy remember? Well, I guess it is a bit more complicated than that. I grew up in Faery, and by living here, you age totally different from anyone else in the human realm. I age rather slow, even for a half fairy, but I am not complaining. I still had the body of a late twenty year old and that alone helped me with my strength to defeat my opponents.

I dreamt about him again tonight, my knight. His long flowing blond hair and those piercing blue eyes of his. His smile warmed me in my sleep, making me forget all of my emotions. That face alone,_ his_ face, helped get me through so many years of hell.

I still have yet to thank him for him helping me, but I don't know if I want to see him again. Weird huh? That I would dream about Eric for years now, but not want to see his beautiful face again. It would be hard, in all reality. It would mean that he actually existed and it wasn't all something my mind created when I was going through that rough time. Seeing him again would mean that I had a knight, a knight that never came back for his princess; though I could hardly say that anymore. I scoffed at that idea. I stopped believing in fairy tales a while ago.

I slept in longer than usual, something I don't do. I did get in pretty late last night, so I guess I deserved a good sleep. I woke up around four in the afternoon. I stifled another groan into my pillow. I wanted to prepare myself for this encounter with Sookie Stackhouse. Well now, it looks like I will just have to wing it.

I went to my closet first, grabbing clothes that I would need to take for my departure. Huh. I was actually leaving this place. So why didn't I feel any joy? It's what I wanted for so long now, but now I feel no excitement? Probably because I was going to be watching over a woman. Niall said that she had made many enemies so I would probably be on my feet all the time; though it didn't bother me. I wanted to help her, I wanted to help grandfather. Always thinking of everyone else, but I wondered to myself, when was I going to do something for me? Well, under the circumstances, I guess this is my only shot at a life I could create for myself, outside Faery.

To everyone on the human realm I would be plain old Sofia Preston, not Princess Sofia Preston, so I guess that is a start. I know how everything works in the human realm, so I wouldn't be such an outcast. I wouldn't feel lost between the worlds. That was another good start.

I grabbed bras, panties, jeans, shirts, and a few dresses. I stuffed them into a large duffle bag that Niall had brought to me last night. I didn't care to fold them because I simply didn't have time for it. I hurried to the bathroom, shedding my clothes and hopping into the shower.

I scrubbed my body, my hair, and my face before standing in the shower to regain myself. Game plan? I didn't have one; I would have to wing it, that's for sure.

I had no idea what I was even going to say to Sookie. She probably would have her vampire with her, though I am not judging. I had a crush on one before. I smirked to myself as his face swarmed behind my lids. His face is so strong, so powerful, that it gives me strength when I think I can't do something.

Finally I got out, and shuffled to the mirror. I didn't look as closely to the stranger in the glass as I did last time. I just hurried along, putting light makeup on, fixing my hair so curls bounced around my shoulders before I started to dress.

I picked something sturdy; dark black jeans with a navy blue top. After checking that everything was in order I shuffled out of the room. I picked up my shoes from the corner and hopped back to my bed, sliding the shoes on as I went.

I looked down at the duffle bag for a few minutes, just staring as if willing myself to feel something. I should feel something right? Well, it wasn't coming to me.

I grabbed the bag, threw it over my shoulder and headed to my bedroom door. I stopped long enough to grab my two swords I leave at the entrance. Two blades of different medals; silver and iron, they were both effective on different kinds of supes.

I dropped the duffle bag long enough to throw the swords in the holster that I had against my back. I arranged them until clicked in place, crisscrossing each other before leaning down and gripping the bag once again. I headed to the main hall, it was nearly dinner here in the castle and I knew where Niall would be.

I walked in as he was sipping his bright and shining water. The essence of light surrounding him as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a swig of the liquid. I stood in the corner and waited for him to notice me.

"I see you are all ready for your departure, child." Niall said at last, putting the glass down on the table.

"I am." I nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left." Niall stated, getting up from his chair slowly.

"What is it?" I asked in return.

"When you get to Bon Temps and after you have met Sookie, I need you to visit the Vampire Sheriff of Area Five." His face was lines of seriousness, so I dared not to laugh.

"And pray tell, why would I do that?" I crossed my arms.

"You will be staying a long length of time, my dear. You need to make yourself known." Niall said.

"But, I still don't understand why." I argued. "He is a vampire and I am not. I don't need to check in with a vampire sheriff before coming into his territory. I am of a different species."

Niall sighed. "This vampire is the person that has the agreement with Sookie. The agreement I have told you about."

"And what is his name?" I asked.

Niall totally ignored my question, which I found very odd. He swept across the room, coming to stand in front of me. "Just go to him, he owns a bar called Fangtasia. I want you to tell him that you will be protecting Sookie."

"And why would he need to know that I am her guardian?" I raised an eyebrow.

Niall laughed. "My dear, you ask too many questions. Because he has an agreement with Sookie, he has been…one of her protectors for a very long time." His voice sounded a bit off.

"Why does it seem like you're not telling me everything?" I sighed.

"All in due time, Sofia." He said.

I shook my head, letting the matter settle at last. As soon as he said those simple five words I knew I would never be able to get anything further out of him. He locked himself up and threw away the key. There was no point in even trying to continue the conversation.

"I will try to be in contact often. I still might need you for…missions." Niall stated, finally smiling.

I smirked. "Of course you will."

He laughed softly, before putting his arms around me in a hug that I wasn't expecting. "I will miss you, my dear. Be safe."

I rolled my eyes and secretly smiled. I pulled my arms around his back, patting his shoulder softly before pulling away. "You will see me in no time." I said.

"Go on and try to make friends." He smiled once more. "Sookie is nice, you will get along fine."

I snorted, rolling my eyes for him to see this time. "Yeah, I'll try."

I gripped my bag tighter in my hand and thought of the place I wanted to go. I saw a picture of Sookie's house that Niall had taken for me. I pictured the country house in my mind and the sensation that I was being forced through something small returned and I knew I succeeded in my task.

I landed on hard gravel, in the dead of night. I looked toward the house only to see that it was surrounded by werewolves. I heard a woman scream and I immediately dropped my bag. I took a running sprint, grabbing the sword from my back in a swift motion.

There were at least nine Weres around her yard and I noticed a vampire, jumping around fast, trying to get the Weres off a woman who was kneeling in the gravel. I heard a grunt next to me and I turned in time to see a wolf snap at me. I wasted no time in brandishing my sword, making a swift slice through the air and connected with his head, sending it flying away from his body. I moved on.

The vampire seemed to be distracted, no doubt by the woman yelling at the Were that she was kicking in the muzzle. His hands were full, taking on three at once. I looked to my left, noticing another were to my side. I barreled into him and the next with not much effort as I stalked my way to the woman.

The Were was getting the better of her and I wasted no time in grabbing the back of its fur, pulling it away from snapping in her face before taking the blade of my sword and slicing his neck off of his body. I threw the head away from the woman, and grabbed the body of the Were before it fell onto her body. I kicked it away before meeting her brown eyes.

She looked shocked, unable to say anything other than gape at me in astonishment. I held out my hand to her. "Do you always get into so much trouble?" I smirked. She grabbed my hand and I helped her to her feet.

"N-no, well…" She trailed off, looking behind me. I heard her gasp before I turned around in time to shove the sword through the Weres chest that was in mid leap. There was one coming behind the one I just stabbed through the heart.

He was coming in quicker than the rest and I pushed Sookie behind me before gripping the handle of my sword tighter. I swung, connecting with his leg and making him fall to the ground before me. The animal yelped in pain. I wasted no time in pushing my sword downward and slamming it through his chest. The animal changed into a man before my eyes.

"Sookie!" The vampire screamed at her. He just killed the last of the three Weres.

I had to roll my eyes at that. I killed six in less time than it took him to kill three. He must be a rather young vampire. I didn't judge too harshly though as I stood next to the woman, taking in the scene and listening for more intruders.

Before I could look to my left, the vampire came at me, pushing me back away from Sookie. I was in midair for a few moments. I back flipped and landed in a crouch before looking up at him.

"That was not very nice." I stated getting out of my crouch and putting the sword behind me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The vampire hollered at me. He gripped Sookie before stashing her behind him in a protective stance.

I raised an eyebrow at his southern accent. "I thought it was quite obvious, I was protecting her from being mulled by a Were. You were too busy with the three. I thought I could lend a helping hand."

"Who. Are. You?" He growled out at me.

"My name is Sofia Preston and I am here to protect Sookie." I stated simply. Honesty is the best quality, or so I have heard.

"You are Fae?" He sniffed lightly. "But not whole."

"Congratulations captain obvious." I rolled my eyes, chuckling harshly. "I was sent by Niall to protect Sookie Stackhouse." I nodded toward the woman who was peeking out behind the vampire.

"You…were sent to protect me, by my great-grandfather? Why?" Sookie said, coming out from behind her vampire. He grabbed her wrist. "Oh, stop it Bill Compton! She saved my life, it's not like she is going to kill me."

"No, I do not intend to kill you. I am your guardian; Claudine is unable to do so." I crossed my arms. I watched as Sookie nodded. She knew Claudine was pregnant.

"You said your name is Sofia Preston right?" Sookie took a hesitant step toward me and then a few more. I made no movement; I didn't want to frighten the poor woman.

"Yes, that's me." I smiled slightly. She made it closer to me now and held out her hand for me to take. I looked at it for a moment before gripping her hand in my own and shaking it once.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have met on better terms. You know, with the wolves trying to eat me alive." She smiled brightly, almost too brightly as if she was nervous.

I returned her smile with a soft one of my own. "Don't mention it. That is what I'm here for."

"So you said you know Claudine and Niall?" She asked.

I nodded. "I lived with Niall and I knew Claudine for many years."

I felt my head begin to tickle slightly and I smirked at what she was trying to do. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You said you were half fairy, like me?" She questioned.

"I did." I smirked, still feeling her try to find a way through my mind barrier.

"Then, why can't I read your mind?" She looked so confused.

"It's because I wasn't letting you do so." I answered.

"How…?" I watched as her eyes go wide. "No way! You're a telepath like me?"

I chuckled at her excited amusement. "Yes, I am."

"If you will not let Sookie into your mind, then how do we know you don't have a secret agenda?" Bill, the vampire asked.

"I have no problem with letting Sookie into my mind. I just always have my barriers up." I answered swiftly. I closed my eyes, letting the imaginary barriers fall away. "There, you can read that I don't have a hidden agenda."

Sookie shot Bill a warning glance, for him to be nice. I heard that from her mind easily. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest and let everything go. Sookie took a few minutes before she straightened up and flashed another blinding smile.

"She's all clear!" Sookie stated. "But why do I need more protection?"

"It is simply easier for more than one person to do the job. You will be a lot safer and because Niall worries about you quite a lot."

She smiled lovingly, thinking of her great-grandfather. "Yeah, I guess he does huh?"

"Hold on a moment." I turned around and retrieved my bag from the far end of the lawn. I came back to see they were having a silent conversation. Bill was still iffy on me, I could tell, but he had every reason to be. I was someone he has never met before. Sookie was telling him that everything I had said was the truth.

The woman, Sookie, she seemed so trusting; even to someone she has just met. I hope she doesn't do that with everyone. I came back, standing a few yards away from them before Sookie noticed me. She smiled again.

"Where are my manners? Would you like to come inside? Bill said he would take care of the, uh, _bodies._" She whispered the last word.

"If that wouldn't be too much." I nodded in acceptance and let her lead me into the house.

Bill shot me a long dark glance, watching my movements slowly, taking me in. I ignored him the best I could. _For the love of God, I didn't plan on killing her! I could have already!_ I sighed as Sookie led me into the kitchen. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and pointed at it, silently asking me if I wanted one. I nodded. She dropped one in front of me and I broke open the tab, then I took a small sip.

"Your vampire doesn't trust me." I said softly, putting the can back on the table.

"Bill is very…cautious. I'm cautious too but I read your mind, I know you weren't lying." She sat down. "It is just funny that I have never met you before."

"I lived in Faery for most of my life." I answered.

"Oh, that would explain things." She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

We talked for another two hours, getting to know each other. She worked at a place called Merlotte's, telling me she just got off work when the Weres attacked. I noticed her uniform then. A white top with black shorts, stained with blood now.

I told her about my life, skipping over the hurtful moments; about my parent's death and my knight. No one knows of my past, except for Niall. I already had returned my barriers up, but Sookie wasn't trying to invade into my mind anymore. She seemed more relaxed now. I told her that I was an assassin, or was before I became her guardian.

"So your pretty kickass huh?" She laughed.

I choked on my soda. "Pardon me?"

"You know, you kick ass for a living?" She laughed again and this time I joined in, laughing hard. Something I rarely did. I hardly laughed at all. How could this woman that I just met make me laugh so easily, so effortlessly? I pushed that thought away for later.

"Well, I guess you could say that." I smiled coyly. "I mean, I don't just kill any supe for the fun of it. I only kill if the supe has done something wrong, unforgivable."

"Have you killed other fairies?" She seemed intrigued now.

"Yes, I have." I said cautiously. I eyed her slowly. Sookie didn't seem at all disturbed by my old job, she just looked curious. "You don't seem like this bothers you, at all."

She snorted. "Honey, I have seen so much now that nothing surprises me anymore."

I nodded. I could understand what she means by that. I have seen pretty much everything there was to see now. Sookie and I seemed like we had a lot in common.

"Well, you do look tired." She said, looking at me swiftly before throwing the empty cans away.

I hadn't thought about renting a motel with the money Niall gave me_. Shit!_

"Yes, I am rather tired. I should just be going for the night." I stood up slowly and I watched at Sookie's head swivel around in my direction, shooting me a wide eye look.

"What are you talking about? You are here to protect me right? The least I could do is give you some place to stay." She smiled slightly. She had gotten good manners from her grandmother. She told me about her.

"I really don't want to be trouble to you Sookie. I am here to protect you, not mooch off you." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"Nonsense!" She grabbed my bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Come on, I got a room upstairs that you can use."

I followed slowly, walking behind her. She was nice, too nice. I smiled. Somehow I think Niall was right, we could get alone very well.

Sookie stopped in a smaller bedroom, setting my bag on the floor. "Sorry about the size. This used to be my room, but since Gran passed, I moved into her room."

I nodded before smiling back at her. "No, it's perfect, thank you."

Sookie smiled again, putting her hand on my shoulder, patting it a few times before turning and heading back downstairs.

I sighed, taking in the room. It was small, but it seemed very cozy. A smaller bed was setting in the corner, next to a chest vanity. There were a few pictures on the dresser, showing an older woman, who I guessed was her grandmother. Another was of a younger Sookie and a boy that looked something like her, smiling. I sighed, setting on the bed.

I have met many people, but none with a heart like Sookie has. She let a stranger into her home to stay with her. Of course I didn't have any intention of harming her, but I found that odd. Maybe it was just me, because I wasn't used to having this kind of treatment.

Not a lot of humans were so caring. Sookie was the living proof of that. She told me she was teased as a kid for being 'crazy', because she could hear other people's thoughts. I never had to go through that, but it must have been hard on her. How did she keep such a good heart and seem so carefree after everything that has happened to her?

I stood up, grabbing my clothes before heading down the stairs to the bathroom she told me about. I heard a silent argument, but this time it wasn't about me.

"You are not going!" Bill's hushed shout echoed off the walls.

"Yes, I am. I still have that agreement, Bill." Sookie answered, sighing at his attitude.

"New vampires are coming into town often nowadays." He shot back.

"And I will be protected. He will be able to, if anyone tries anything at the bar." She said softly.

Bill sighed defeated. "I have work, can't you wait until…?"

"No Bill, he asked for me to come and I said yes already." Sookie answered, before turning to notice me in the hallway. She smiled. "You up for going to a bar tomorrow night?"

I smirked and leaned against the wall. "What bar?"

"A vampire one." She answered, chuckling.

I shook my head, smiling softly. "Sure, I am here to protect you after all."

"There it's settled!" She said in a singsong voice.

I watched Bill roll his eyes and lean over and kiss Sookie. I didn't want to intrude on their intimacy so I turned on my heel and headed to the bathroom to change for the night. I scrubbed my teeth, wiped my face and threw on my pajamas, that I totally thought I forgot in Faery.

I couldn't help but wonder, if this place we would be going to-this vampire bar- would it be the one the Sheriff of Area Five owns? Well, I guess so; Sookie just said they had an arrangement in her argument with Bill.

Well, it looked like I would be making my presence known sooner than I had planned.


	4. Open up and swallow me whole

**Author's Notes:** Here we are; another chapter. :)

I wanted to thank you all who have reviewed so far. I am so glad your enjoying the story.

I have been trying to balance the ideas between this story and my other story. I have also been trying to balance the times of when I will write for both. I am starting tomorrow on the next chapter of True Desires. If you love Eric and Sookie, then go check that story out too.

Again, I was trying something totally knew with this story. I have never done an OC before, nor have I created a character of my own design. I am rather excited for Sofia, who I created. She is pretty sweet, if I say so myself.

**Also:** There are some things I will be changing, like for instance: Eric's haircut. So right now, I wanted to say that I am taking a mix between the books and the show, but I am leaning more toward the stuff that happened in the books with this story. Again this is OC so it might have some changes in here. :)

Here is the next chapter and Eric makes an appearance. :) I also think the next chapter will be in his POV. :P Not quite sure yet, maybe half of it will be.

Until then, enjoy what I have created.

**Read and Review:** because I am curious for your thoughts on what I have created so far.

Again thank you for reviewing ladies. You are simply awesome. Thank you.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch. I created this story for fun, because I love that sexy Viking. :)

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I woke up in a daze. The sun was shining brightly from the window across the room. I squinted against the light, before pulling the sheets over my face. I sighed because I simply couldn't fall back to sleep.<p>

Nightmares of my mother and father torment me still. I was just not expecting the dream to come through my mind on the first day back in the human realm.

I shifted until I sat with my feet hanging off the side of the bed, as I rubbed my hands over my face. I sighed before inhaling deep through my nose only to smell the most amazing scent of food. My stomached grumbled as if on cue and I stifled a sigh.

I stood up and headed downstairs to find Sookie slaving over her stove. She shot me a big grin, before turning back to the oven. I watched her pull out big rolls. My mouth drooled.

"I hope you're hungry." She said, setting coffee and juice in front of me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." I lied to her. I didn't want her to worry over my tormented dreams. Sookie looked like the person that would do that kind of thing. "You didn't make this all just because I was here right?"

"Oh no." She waved her hand in front of me. "When I don't work on Sundays I always make a big breakfast."

I watched as she set the table, putting out three plates instead of just two. I found that odd.

"Uh, expecting someone?" I asked.

"Yeah, my brother Jason is coming over. You remember me telling you about him right?"

"I remember you telling me that he is what you like to call a _man-whore_." I smiled, grabbing the coffee from the table and lifted it to my lips.

Sookie laughed softly. "Well, he is. He really is. Don't be surprised if he…" She was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Hey Sook, sorry I'm late. I was real busy last night and…" Jason trailed off as he spotted me.

I've had this kind of reaction happen before by other human males. I watched as his mouth fell practically to the floor and then watched him struggle to regain himself.

"Who's your friend?" Jason smiled, dragging out the words to Sookie.

"That's Sofia." She told him. "Sofia, Jason; Jason, Sofia."

I forced my hand away from the coffee mug and stretch it out toward him. I offered him a kind smile. "Nice to meet you, Jason."

"Yeah, you too." He sat down and I watched his chair scoot closer to mine.

I groaned internally. Do men always do this kind of thing? I looked at Sookie who was trying to hold a smile in, I could just tell.

"So Sook, how have you been?" Jason said, grabbing a roll and dug into his food.

"Great, been workin' and all that. You know, gotta' pay those bills." Sookie sighed.

"Oh yeah, I know how that is." Jason replied. "So how did you two meet?"

"Well, I..." I saw Sookie shake her head, her eyes go wide. I backtracked quick, guessing Jason really doesn't know the situation. "Well, I know her from an acquaintance." Easy enough answer.

"That's cool." He replied. I sighed as Sookie did.

The rest of the morning went rather smoothly. Jason, Sookie and I talked casually as we ate. Unfortunately I got asked on a date by Jason before he left. I cringed when he asked me. I might not be related physically, but it was like Niall adopted me in a way. Their great-grandfather was my 'adopted' grandfather and I simply couldn't take Jason up on his offer; it was just too weird.

The afternoon went even better. Sookie conned me into going to Tara's Togs to get an outfit for the evening, to go to the vampire bar. I gave in because I really did need more clothes. She pulled me along, chatting as she went. She grabbed a deep blue V-neck top, one that cut low across the breast before buttoning right under the bust.

"Look at this." She giggled.

"It's sexy." I answered, tugging on the material.

"I dare you to buy this one and wear it tonight." Her eyes met mine and I saw a lot of amusement there.

I laughed. "Think I wouldn't do it?" I asked, before setting it back on the hanger. She caught a questioning glance before I moved over to the rack next to her, picking the same shirt up but in a different color; deep red. "I love the color red." I told her.

Sookie nodded, giggling to herself as I went to try it on. I buttoned it under the bust, but the v-cut was really low. The fabric skimmed over my breast enough to show the swell. You could see half of my bra in this shirt. I guess I also needed a sexy bra.

I was never one to really care what people thought of me in clothes, but hey, going out one night looking sexy isn't going to be much of a bother right? People see a beautiful woman when they look at me, or so I have been told, but I just don't see it. Maybe if I dressed up in something once, maybe there would be a spark, giving me a sign that I am more than just a stranger.

"Let me see." I heard Sookie holler from the other side of the door.

I smiled to myself. Sookie was so nice and in no time at all I already feel like I have a friend. Weird? I have no idea.

I stepped out showing her how I looked. Her eyes went wide as she looked over the shirt that hung to my body tightly, before taking in my chest.

"Holy boobs." She said. "I think…if you want that shirt though, you are going to need a different bra."

I nodded, laughing slightly. "That's what I thought too."

I went back to change in my simple shirt and hung my revealing shirt back on the hanger. Sookie pulled me through the store. I grabbed a pair of tight black skinny jeans to go with the shirt. I also found a very lacy bra, which I bought. I even went so far as the shoes and I bought a pair of deep crimson pumps.

Sookie pulled me into her bathroom as we changed for the night. She chatted away as she straightened her hair and threw on some makeup. I changed quickly as we talked, but not quick enough as she saw the deep scars that crossed my back.

"Oh, dear God!" She whispered before reaching out her hand to run it across the four deep slashes on my back. I shivered at the touch, not expecting it. Sookie seemed embarrassed that she came into my personal bubble. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. How…how did you get those?"

"No, it's ok Sookie. I got these from a fight a while back. I was fighting a vampire, one that was eight hundred years old and he got the better of me. He dug his fingers into my back, racking it down and leaving me scarred." I shrugged and I watched her shiver. "The scars have grown a lot lighter over the years."

"That sounds awful." She told me.

I shrugged again. "That's the life I live, but I killed him so it was worth it." I smirked. "Battle wounds I guess."

She was shocked. "Eight hundred years old? You killed a vampire that was _eight hundred_ years old?"

I nodded. "I am good at what I do, Sookie."

She smiled suddenly. "I bet."

She didn't ask any more questions as we continued our routine. I grabbed her hair curler and set to work on my curls. My hair was naturally curled, but I wanted to give it more volume. If I bought a sexy outfit, I had to do all the works right?

I slapped on makeup and then stood back to look at myself in the mirror. Still the stranger stared out at me. There was no spark, no signs that I was standing there. I had no idea who I was supposed to find anyway. It's not like I had an idea in my head of what I should see.

I sighed as Sookie complimented me. "You look really good, Sofia."

I plastered a smile on my face and turned to look at her. To do anything to get my eyes off the woman who couldn't be me. "Thanks Sookie, you look great yourself."

Sookie picked a yellow top and dark blue skinny jeans from her closet to wear. She looked really pretty and the yellow just brought out her tan even more. As sky fairies we loved the sun, so Sookie and I both had tans. Mine was just a few shades darker than hers though. I guess from living in Faery where it is sunny all the time does that to me.

"So, Bill decided he is going to show up later to get me." She said casually as we got into her yellow car. I winced at it. Something tells me this car wasn't safe, but Sookie promised it was.

"Oh yeah?" I answered. "Jealous type?"

She laughed. "Not anymore. We had…a rough patch for a while." Sookie said, as she started down the highway.

I processed that in my head and watched her grip the steering wheel tighter. "Nervous?" I asked.

"What? Oh, uh, sort of." She said slowly.

I could have rummaged through her head for the answer, I could have found it within seconds, but that wasn't the type of person I was. My telepathy had come easy for me and I had no trouble putting up barriers when I was little. I just didn't like being a telepath, so much that I would never listen into peoples thoughts after I controlled it. If she didn't want to tell me, then I wouldn't force her.

She took in my silence for a moment. "It's just…who I have to see, he's well…I really don't know how to explain it. We had a…_relationship _before." She said the word 'relationship' rather slowly.

"Oh." I said. "Are you afraid that you will…give into temptations with this…guy?"

"Of course not. We're still good friends and all. It's just this is the first time that I have seen him in a while."

"So it wasn't a bad breakup?"

"No, not at all." She smiled faintly. "We just got to a point where we both weren't happy. It was as if something…_clicked_ inside our heads, telling us that we weren't really meant for each other."

"I see." I answered, that sounded really depressing.

"Were still friends though; good friends." She smiled at me before turning her eyes back on the road.

"Does Bill trust you?" I knew I was pushing my limits now. I didn't want to force my questions on her. I was just curious because I've never had 'girl talk' before.

"Yep, he does. Like I said though we all had a rough patch for a while. It was like a-a…"

"Love triangle?" I provided.

"Exactly, but we all came to terms with it. I got back with Bill and I've been really happy. He's the one for me and he knows it."

I couldn't help but wonder who this mysterious guy was. Of course it was the Sheriff of Area Five she was talking about, but I wanted to put a face to the mysterious man. I didn't urge her anymore though.

We pulled up to the curb of the bar; 'Fangtasia'. I had to chuckle slightly, that name had such humor in it. I stepped out of the car and waited for Sookie who was fixing her purse. She stepped over to me, more at ease than before.

"I will wait out at the bar for you. I'm not sure that I should invade quite so soon on your meetings." I told her.

"Alright." She said to me.

We headed across the street and walked to the front of the line. I heard girls groaning about how we shouldn't cut the line. I had to raise my eyebrow on that one. Sookie was walking to the front like she owned the place. I guess being in business with the owner was also a plus.

I looked over at Sookie who was rubbing her temple lightly.

"You ok?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I always forget to put my barriers up. It's really hard to keep them up with all the people's minds around me. It's like they are screaming at me." She answered.

"Just concentrate on it and force their minds from yours." I told her, giving her support as she did so.

She smiled at me and took the last few steps before we were in front of a vampire woman. I raised an eyebrow at the dark blond hair, blue eyed beauty. She was dressing how humans _think_ vampires would dress. Isn't that insulting for vampires though?

"Sookie, my favorite breather, it is nice to see you again." The vampire woman spoke.

"Hey Pam." Sookie smiled brightly.

Pam's eyes snapped to mine then and I watched as her fangs ran down. She smiled as she looked over my body. "Who's your friend?" She nodded at me.

"Pam this is Sofia. She's my," Sookie leaned closer to the vampire to whisper. She seemed at ease doing so. I watched Pam leaned down just a bit and I had a fleeting moment to pull Sookie away from the woman. I didn't know her and I didn't know if she could cause Sookie trouble. I forced that away. "protector. Sofia is my uh…"

Pam sniffed lightly. "Fairy bodyguard? That's what I smell is it not?" Pam looked at me then, smiling. "And such a tantalizing scent it is."

I smirked ever so slightly. She seemed to like woman. "I am her guardian, yes, but I am not full Fae. I'm just like Sookie." I answered, shifting on my feet.

Pam raised an eyebrow before casting Sookie a look. "Hmm. Interesting. Master will probably want to meet her."

"I figured as much," Sookie laughed, "but right now he wanted me to come in for a meeting."

I was confused. Did this vampire, this Sheriff like fairies or something? I sighed.

"Go on in. He is in his office." Pam motioned for us to head in. "I'm stuck out here all night with these fools." She motioned at the people waiting in line.

I took my steps and headed through the door to see a huge crowd of vampires and humans mixing through the place. The walls were painted red, there were dancers swaying to the beat stages with poles, and there were different pictures, paintings and signs lining the walls around the place.

"Interesting place." I said a little louder for Sookie to hear over the music.

"Yeah, I know." She chuckled. "You sure you don't want to…?"

I nodded. "Go on."

She headed away from me and down a short hallway in the back of the bar.

I asked for a strong alcoholic beverage, not really sure what I ordered but it burnt my throat as it went down; so I classified it as good. The time I sat at the bar I was repeatedly asked if I wanted to dance, if I wanted a drink, or even if I wanted to go home with them. It wasn't just vampires who asked, some humans did too. I sighed, getting tired of the advances quickly.

I looked over my shoulder to see Bill entering a half hour later. He spotted me and walked over quickly. "Where's Sookie?" He asked softly.

"In the meeting." I motioned in the direction before picking up my glass and downing the remainder of what was left.

I looked back at Bill who for the first time smiled at me. "Thank you, if you'll excuse me." He moved away from me, heading in the direction Sookie went earlier. At least Bill had manners that time.

It was another ten minutes before another person came behind me. "You smell divine." A man's voice entered my ears, somewhat familiar, which I shrugged off, due to the alcohol I guessed.

I probably would have let it go, I probably would have kept my cool and politely turned him down as I did the rest, but his hand gripped by waist. I growled.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy! I am not a meal!" I turned swiftly only to have the breath be knocked out of my lungs in a painful gust.

I felt as if someone kicked me square in the chest, so hard that my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

_Eric…_

I couldn't breathe as my eyes fell to blue orbs. I found myself slightly trembling. In front of me stood my knight; so tall and so handsome that it was almost blinding to look him.

He was different than I remembered. His beautiful golden blond locks -that I imaged myself running my hands through countless of times- were gone, leaving a much shorter, slicker haircut. His face screamed confidence, not the hesitant one that I remembered as he held me while flying that night so long ago; but the eyes, the eyes were the same. Still the same beautiful blues that I remembered.

He stared at me slightly, taking in my reaction which seemed to shock him slightly. I guessed that he didn't get turned down very often, I could understand that.

My heart was beating so loud that he could probably hear it over the music by now and it took me a few seconds to gather enough courage to ask him…

"Do you…recognize me?" I whispered.

Eric looked over my face and I only could guess was that he was humoring me. "No, should I?" He finally answered.

It was as if he slapped me. I felt like I had been doused by freezing cold water and all I could do was look at him incredulously. _He…didn't remember me?_ Well, then again I have changed over the years, but no. I was still recognizable. At the age of ten and on, I didn't change much, my face looked slightly different, more mature but I didn't change drastically. No, he just…_didn't remember me._

I looked at him until it became unbearable. "I'm sorry, mistaking you for someone else. I've got to go. I need to speak with the Sheriff that owns this bar." I took my leave only to have my wrist caught in a cool grasp.

How many times had I wished to feel his cool hands against my skin again? Now I just wanted to get the hell away from him. I turned back slightly, looking over my shoulder at him and waited.

"I'm the sheriff of this area; Eric Northman." He spoke at last, looking over at me as if I had gone crazy. Probably did after receiving this big of shock.

No._ Fucking_. Way.

I stumbled back slightly before yanking my wrist out of his hand. I really wanted to get out of here, plain and simple. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but I promised Niall that I would introduce myself as Sookie's guardian to the Vampire Sheriff of Area Five. I just didn't know that the Sheriff would be _Eric,_ the Eric that starred in my fucking dreams for years.

I gulped quickly, shaking my head as I addressed him. "I need to speak with you."

A cocky grin played on his lips, a taunting smile. I wanted to die right there. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me into hell where I obviously belonged.

"Certainly." He stated before pushing in front of me and heading back the way Sookie went before.

Dread crept into my veins, more so than that. In the car earlier I unknowingly talked to Sookie about the vampire she had a relationship with before. She had dated Eric? My knight? I couldn't help the wave of bitter jealousy and betrayal that seemed into my pores, but I pushed it away from me quickly. He was never mine to begin with. I had come to terms with that a long time ago, why would I feel this way?

We came to a small office and Eric stopped beside me to open the door. He waited for me to enter, but he was cutting most of the space to do so with his body. I mentally flinched as I scooted past him and into the room. Eric turned and shut the door behind him.

"So what would I have the _pleasure_ to talk to you about miss…?" He asked seductively. He was toying with me; probably putting on the charm that probably won him a million other women. I flinched internally again as I thought about that. _Why do I do this to myself?_

My head was screaming at me. _Get the fuck out of here!_ It was shouting the words so loud.

"You don't need to know my name." I said, pulling the mask over myself and hiding the emotions away. I brought out my snide attitude. "That really isn't the reason why I'm here."

He seemed amused by my attitude. "Then what is the reason?"

"Niall sent me." I said, stepping back and crossing my arms.

"Niall you say? I haven't seen him for a while now." Eric paused before stepping closer to me. "Now, why would a fairy prince send a half fairy to a vampire? Are you a gift?"

I nearly stumbled in my resolve. Emotions wanted to burst through, emotions that I had no idea just what the fuck they were. It was a mix of things and I was so confused by it all.

"A…gift?" I finally asked when I was sure my voice was even. "No, nothing of the sort. I came here to protect Sookie Stackhouse, the woman you were just with. Niall wanted me to make myself known to you." That sounded…wrong.

Eric leaned against the wall next to me and started intently. I felt his eyes rake over my body, making me feel exposed.

_That hole in the floor isn't coming fast enough!_

"Let me see if I have understood you fully." He pushed himself up and away from the wall. Sliding past me, he brushed his bare arm against my shoulder before sitting down behind his desk and reclining the chair. He tapped the tips of his fingers together. "Niall sent you here to be Sookie's guardian and he told you to come here to introduce yourself to me?" He paused for a moment. "Do you find that odd?"

_You have no idea. _I thought desperately. I knew now why Niall wanted me to come and I was angry, so angry that I could practically feel my blood boiling. I thought quickly for some witty reply. "You are one of Sookie's protectors are you not? You have an agreement with her. I know all about it."

"I do and I am." He stated simply.

"Then it is pretty easy to see why I came here. He wanted me to introduce myself so there was no mix up if something went wrong. We would know that we stood on the same side."

He thought that over. "And how does a half fairy have the strength to protect Sookie?"

"I'm an assassin. I kill supes that have done wrong. I am rather strong and I've killed many. I think I am qualified for the job."

He was amused again; I could see it in his eyes. "You are an assassin?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

_Please, please, please say no! I want to get the fuck out of here!_

"Your name." He said simply, smiling devilishly. He sat forward in his chair and looked over my body once more.

I tried to not let this get to me than it already has. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel. "I dare say we will see each other again."

"Of course." He answered as I shut the door behind me.

I breathed out heavily. Once I was sure I wouldn't break if I took a step, I nearly ran out of the building. I had no idea where Sookie was, but she was with Bill. She said Bill was taking her home. I couldn't think about her right now and that made me a very bad protector, but I just couldn't. For once in my life I thought about myself. I was fighting with my own emotions, something I hardly ever have to do.

_Don't. You. Dare. Cry!_ I had to repeat that over a few times. I don't remember the last time I cried and now wouldn't be the time to do it. No, I had bigger fish to fry.

I grabbed my phone in trembling hands, moving through the streets of Shreveport quickly. I bumped into some people, but I really didn't think to apologize afterward. I couldn't even see the people, all I could see what the face of the man I haven't seen in almost forty years.

_Eric..._

Niall answered swiftly, but I wouldn't give him time to talk. "You knew!" I accused loudly, not caring if I drew attention to myself.

"I did." He answered swiftly, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" I nearly screamed into the phone. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think you would take it this harshly." He answered; his voice calm. I couldn't take calm.

"You knew who he was, you purposely set me up and you didn't think I would have taken it harshly, Niall? Are you serious?" My voice trembled.

"Sofia…"

"No, NO! Don't…just…don't. You knew about my life, how much I looked up to…to _him._ You knew I spent my early years thinking of nothing but _him_ and after reality set in, when it finally clicked in my head, I knew he wouldn't come. It was a stupid childish wish, but I was crushed and you knew it!" I growled, walking faster. "You…you let me walk into this blinded! You knew and you believed I wouldn't take it bad?"

"What happened?" He asked lightly, coaxingly.

"He didn't even remember me…" I whispered pitifully.

"Ah." He said simply.

I shook my head slightly, closing my eyes. He could have made me feel better, but no. Niall decided not to say anything more than 'Ah'. "Yeah. Whatever. I did what you asked, I made myself known."

"Sofia…" Niall said softly, trying to calm me down now.

"No…just…don't. Please don't." I bunched my shaking hand into a tight fist and kept walking. "I really don't…I _can't_ talk about this. I don't _want_ to. He doesn't remember me, so it doesn't matter. It doesn't bother me." I lied pathetically.

He saw past my façade, which was very poor.

"Sofia…" He said for a third time.

I shook my head, closing my eyes again and let out a breath of air. "I gotta' go. Talk to you soon." I didn't wait for his reply, I hung up.

How could Niall do this to me? How could he let me walk into that kind of situation? After so many years of balling everything up and hiding it away from everyone; how could the person I actually let in and trusted, do something of this magnitude to me? He probably thought this would make me happy. Well, it didn't. It made me feel like a retarded fool as I watched all my hopes and dreams from when I was a girl come crashing down again. I felt like I was going to puke.

I looked up in time to see that I would have bumped into two men if I didn't watch where I was going. I shook my head and moved over for them to pass me. I paid no attention to where I was at the time; it never occurred to me that I was in a dark alleyway. I looked up at the man who stepped in front of me; effectively stopping me from continuing.

"What's wrong sugar baby?" He smiled, showing me gangly yellow teeth.

"Step out of my way, please." I said; my voice rather calm for just screaming my head off.

I watched as the other man stalked behind my back. He was eyeing me as if I was fresh meat for the taking.

"No, I don't think I can let you do that." The man leered at me. "What is a pretty little dove doing out here in a big bad city all by herself at night? It's dangerous you know."

I hissed and moved to the side to slip past him, he wouldn't have that. He moved with me, mirroring my steps.

"I'm serious; you don't get out of my way, I will make you get out of my way." I growled, taking another step.

"You really shouldn't threaten me, dove." He growled right back. "I don't like that tone."

"And I don't like you advancing on me. Now move or you'll regret it." I wouldn't give him anymore warnings.

I stepped again, this time though, his hand came down on my wrist, yanking me back. I turned on the spot, cracking my hand back in a balled fist, before I sent it flying at his face. I heard a crunch of the bones in his nose and he stumbled back, gripping it in his hands.

"You bitch!" He snarled, throwing his hands down. He charged at me.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him fall to the ground before me as I broke another bone in the man's body. I wasn't expecting the other guy to come at me so fast. I guess because my mind was still racing, I didn't expect it. I was a fool again tonight; I put myself in a weak position.

He slammed into me, spearing me to the ground as he straddled my waist. His hand came down hard against my jaw. His punch was stronger than the average human and the only thing that ran through my mind was that these two men were on V; Vampire blood can give you more strength and it can also make you go crazy, if taken to give you the high. Clearly these two were on the crazy high.

My head snapped back against the concrete and my eyes watered from the initial hit. I groaned as I forced my hands on his face, pushing him back away from me. I kicked my leg up, hitting him in the groin.

"Oh do it again!" He screamed in my face. "I like it when the catch is feisty!"

My eyes went wide before I began struggling. The other guy, the one I hit first came at us then. He grabbed my buttoned down shirt and yanked, sending buttons fly everywhere. How could I have been so foolish to let this happen? I am an assassin. I won't take this shit lying down.

The man that ripped my buttons apart forced my hands above my head as the other guy started undoing my pants button. I screamed in rage as I gathered up my strength. I pulled at the man's hand, which was holding me down. I brought it to my mouth and I bit into his flesh. He yelped back, stumbling and that's all I needed. I thrashed again, knocking the guy off of my body. I stood up quick, only to be knocked to the ground once again.

I groaned as my jaw hit the ground hard, before my face followed and I winced in pain. I. Am. A. Fool.

I heard a deep growl from behind me. What caught me off guard was that it didn't come from the men I was fighting off. The guy that was on my back pulling my hair was abruptly off of my body. I shifted my head to the left in time to see a dark figure throw the guy across the alleyway before the man crashed into a dumpster. A sickening bang echoed off the walls before the man hit the ground and lay without moving.

The other man, who watched the whole transaction go down, looked at me with wide eyes before jumping to his feet and running away as quickly as his feet could carry him.

I brought my hands down in front of me and slid up off the ground. I crawled to the wall before turning and slumping back against it. I sat panting slightly, before my eyes could even register who my savior was.

"You are supposed to protect Sookie, yet you can't even protect yourself from mere humans?" A voice said gruffly. I-It was…_his_ voice. My heart leaped into my throat. _Did he follow me?_

"They were on V." I said simply, trying to catch my breath. "And they caught me off guard. I had a lot on my mind."

He saved me again; Eric saved my life once more. This time though, I knew how to defend myself, I was just careless and let them get the better of me. I looked pathetic, I knew I did.

"I see." He said simply, walking into the light of the moon and away from the shadows.

Eric's face was slightly amused, once more, as he eyed me again. He really has changed, he seems…_sly._ He always carried himself with grace, with power, but it seemed slightly different now. I really don't know how to explain it. I guess he seemed like he had more confidence.

"Yeah." I answered, turning my eyes away from him because it simply hurt to look.

He crouched in front me; grabbing my chin in his hand before turning my face in his direction. His eyes caught mine and I could have melted. His eyes burned with intensity, so much that it could have lit me aflame. I gulped slightly, before trying to tug my chin from his grasp. His hand felt too good, much, much too good against my skin.

"You never told me your name." He finally said.

"Maybe I just didn't want to tell you. Did you think of that?" I told him. "I think it was pretty obvious, when I said that you didn't need to know it."

"Oh, but I do." He chuckled, but it was a harsh sound and his smile was too hard, not the smile I remembered from my past. "You will be Sookie's guardian and I am also her protector, therefore you need to give me your name."

"I really don't need to give you shit." I shot back.

I wanted to get out of here. There was no point in staying, looking at the man that I thought to be my hero. He changed, I've changed. It would have never happened anyway; I always knew it wouldn't, but this hurt. It hurt more than I ever thought it would.

Eric growled suddenly, turning my chin and making me look in his eyes. "You will tell me your name. I do not play games little girl."

I almost smiled deadly, almost. "I am no little girl, Mr. Northman. I do not like threats either, but if you must know…" I paused for a moment. Could I really tell him? What if the name jogged his memory? I sighed. "Sofia. Sofia Preston."

He raised an eyebrow. "Curious name for a fairy."

"Half fairy." I corrected.

He smiled devilishly again before leaning over and wiping his thumb against the corner of my lip. My breath caught in my throat and I'm sure my heart stopped for a minute. I watched wide eyed as he lifted his fingers to his lips and put his thumb into his mouth.

His eyes closed for a brief moment as if savoring something. I brought my hand up against my lip and slid across. I pulled my hand away and looked at it in the light of the moon. My own blood was on my fingertips. _He…he just…_

Eric's eyes opened and he looked at me once again. "Your blood was a very nice treat for me to taste."

For just a moment, I sat stunned. I really had no idea how to handle this situation. No vampire has ever tasted my blood before. Eric was the only one. Should I be happy about this? That my knight has tasted my blood? That he found it good? Or should I be upset at the fact. Yeah, I chose the latter.

"You…had no right to do that." I stammered, anger boiling just below the surface.

"Of course I did. I just saved your life, did I not? It was only fair that I got to taste you." He answered, his left eyebrow lifting considerably. I could have smacked myself for shivering slightly at his statement.

"No, I don't think so." I shot to my feet and for a moment, he still kneeled. It seemed like a compromising position to any onlookers I guessed. I tried not to flush. "I don't let anyone do that kind of thing to me, let alone a vampire…" I gulped and lied. "That I just met."

"Hmm. Well you will get to know me." He suggested, standing to his full height. I saw the muscles shift below his tight black shirt. "We are on the same side, as you said before."

"I doubt that very highly, it is strictly business." I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for saving me, but it wasn't necessary. Have a great night, Mr. Northman."

"It's Eric. Such formalities aren't really necessary now." His voice was sly. "Not after I just had a shred of your essence, your life." He spoke about the blood he took from me.

I didn't turn around as I kept walking. I winced as that last line hit my heart hard. _'Not after I just had a shred of your essence, your life.' _Oh, if he only knew just how much of my essence, my life, I had already given him so many years ago. He _was_ my essence, he _was_ my life for a long time growing up. His face kept me going when I wanted to give up. Back then if he came and swept me off my feet like the princes do, I would have given him everything I was.

That was before reality slapped me hard across the face.

_Not anymore_. I thought to myself as I continued down a darkened street. He changed, I've changed. I couldn't give myself to_ anyone_, because it just seemed like I had nothing to give.

_And…because he doesn't remember me._


	5. Rain and thoughts

**Authors Notes:** Alright my dear readers, here is your next chapter.

I can't tell you how much fun I am having with this story. So different than anything else I have written. I really do hope you guys are enjoying it too. We still have a long, long way to go! So stay with me!

Again, I would like to point out that this is OC. This story will have changes to it. I am taking a mix between the books and the show, but leaning more toward the books. Some things are changed like: Godric being Eric's maker. Just so you know ladies, so you don't get confused later.

Thank you so much for your reviews! They are great!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! I wish I owned the Viking, but I don't and that alone makes me very sad.

Read and review.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Sofia's POV:<strong>

How could my life possibly get worse? I mean it could be worse; it could be ra-…

A clap of thunder burst overhead and then rain began to pour down, drenching me to the core. I sighed to myself. Would I ever win? Would I ever come on top? At least for once I would like something in my life to go at least semi-okay. Is that really too much to ask?

I didn't want to head back to Sookie's house, not yet anyway. Not until I had my head above water and I could hold my emotions in. So I was stuck in the rain, in a small park on the outskirts of town. I had nowhere else to go really. I couldn't magically pop into a best friend's house that I've known forever because I didn't have friends to begin with. The life of a loner, that's me in a nutshell.

Sookie was a whole different case though. As much as I like her already, I just really can't show her this side of me. I'm not ready to show anyone this side of me and besides, she dated Eric. It seems pretty pitiful huh? That I get all bent out of shape over someone that I hardly ever knew in the first place. Which is true, I have no idea what kind of a person he is. All my thoughts went out the window on that.

Just seeing him, seeing how he acted, I really didn't know him at all. He was a stranger, some face of a person I thought I understood. I spent years upon years going over him in my head, trying to nail down exactly what kind of a person he was. All my assumptions of him disappeared in thin air as soon as I saw his smile, his taunting smile.

I groaned, sitting down on a wet bench. The rain was still coming down hard; pelting my face with freezing cold liquid, the thunder rumbled on; deep clashes and bangs making it sound like there was a war between the gods, and the lightning that lit up the night sky; showing the world for a moment only to turn into total darkness once again.

How could I have let myself become this kind of person? I had so many dreams, growing up. I lived in Faery but I never thought about that realm when I thought about where I wanted to take my life. No, I wanted to help people. I had no idea what I wanted to do other than help people.

Becoming an assassin started off that way. I thought I would be doing it for the greatness of the world; that I would be saving people while doing it. That changed me. I saw the world through different eyes after I killed my very first target. No matter how many times I tried, my emotions would get the better of me. I would see the fear in their eyes as I killed them. I couldn't take it, seeing their death by my hand. Every time I took a life, I died inside. Little by little it ate away at me.

One day I killed a Were that happened to maul a family to death, I swung my sword down on his heart and I waited and I waited. Nothing came. I was numb, so much that I felt nothing as I killed more. Some pleaded with me, begging for another chance. My job was to be sent and then to kill them. I didn't make the decisions, so I did what I always do. I killed.

There was one exception though; one that I simply couldn't end.

It was a tough fight; I had to give it to him. He was sneaky and came from out of nowhere. He was fast, staying in the shadows the whole time as I tracked him down. It took nearly two years to finally see his face and when I had my sword a few inches from his neck and a stake pointed at his chest. I couldn't do it. You want to know why?

He had piercing blue eyes and golden blond hair. He looked nothing like my knight, but those eyes and that hair just taunted me and I couldn't move my sword, couldn't push the stake through his heart. I remember him eyeing me warily as I held the stake tightly in my grasp, fighting over my emotions that seemed to swarm back into my blood, into my heart. I wasn't used to this feeling and I couldn't turn it off.

He could have killed me while I stumbled over this, but he didn't. He simply didn't fight as he just looked at me.

"What is your name?" I remember asking him, unable to meet his eyes.

"Liam." He answered swiftly, his voice a deep husky octave. "Yours?"

I never told anyone my name, it was against the rules. "Sofia."

But I gave in anyway.

After that I saw him a few times on my missions, he helped me even. He watched my back as I slayed whoever stood in my way, but it meant nothing to me. He was a vampire, one that I could never fully trust, but he is an acquaintance, it was nothing more than that. I let him live and he helps me on occasion.

I haven't seen him in years and I am thankful for that. I was weak when I let him live over petty reasons. For blue eyes and golden hair. Does that make me a bad person? For that I have no answer. I am already going to Hell as it is. There is no way I would ever make it to Heaven.

I sighed, standing up. There was just no way that I could turn these feelings off. It didn't matter because it wouldn't change in a few hours. I would just have to do what I always did; hide from myself, putting on a mask.

I turned on the spot and teleported back to Sookie's house. The lights were off, so I was guessing she was with Bill. I trudged up the stairs and saw a note on the door. It was Sookie's handwriting, I could tell. I recognized the handwriting from a note she had stuck to her refrigerator. She was safe at least.

_I fail at being a guardian. _

_Sofia, _

_A key to the house in under the mat. I went with Bill for the night. _

_Call me when you get in, you looked funny as you left the bar. I want to make sure you're ok. _

_-Sookie_

There was a number down at the bottom. I ripped the page off the door and leaned down to grab the key under the mat. I trudged into the house, looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was here before I was. When I figured no one was in the house, I locked the front door and stumbled into the kitchen and sat down.

I pulled out my cellphone and added the number Sookie gave me before dialing.

"Hey, you ok?" Sookie asked after I said it was me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Nothing to worry about Sookie, it was just a long day." I lied. At least I didn't have to see her tonight, I wasn't sure if I would be able to hide all my emotions.

"You sure? I can come home if you need someone to talk to." She said kindly.

I smiled. Such a nice girl Sookie was. "No, I am fine. I promise. You have fun tonight and if you need me, you call and I will come."

"I will and if you need me, call me back." She still sounded so hesitant, like she wanted to really help me out.

Maybe one day I could tell her about everything, but now just wasn't that time when I didn't even understand what I was going through myself.

"I will, but don't worry. I'm just going to go to bed. Good night, Sookie."

"Night Sofia." She left it at that and I was grateful.

I closed the phone and sat at the table for a few minutes. The house was dark, so quiet that it was eerie. I really was alone in the world huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

I sat back down on my throne, looking over at the people who swarmed into my bar for a night of vampire fun as they like to call it. I leaned back and relaxed into the chair. Being on display really takes a tool. I have to watch people worship me and I really had no patients for it.

I let my mind wander to something else.

I really didn't have any intention on following her after she left the bar. I do not pursue in most cases, because I simply find humans boring, but she wasn't all human, just as Sookie wasn't.

The woman that stood before me in my office had no fear of what I was as most do. I saw other conflicting emotions dance behind her brown eyes, but not fear. She intrigued me.

It wasn't because I wanted to know what she was. I already knew what species she belonged to, because she was just as Sookie, her lingering scent proved that. No, this was something entirely different and that bothered me. It put me at ease.

The girl looked faintly familiar, but that was something easy to justify. I've been with countless of woman; her face could have reminded me of one of the nameless women that I have been with before.

This girl though, this fairy, she had barely even spoken to me and when she did she had an attitude about her that usually would piss me off, but it didn't; it fascinated me.

That is the reason why I followed her. She should be glad that I chose to because she was attacked. She didn't seem like an assassin as she fell to the ground and the men jump on her back. I had a nagging urge to interfere and I did it without even pausing to think about it. I didn't like that she was being attacked. I saved her and I watched her slump against the wall, looking in any direction but at me.

Why would she be acting this way? So many questions I had that I did not voice, but I didn't like the fact that she couldn't even look me in the eyes. I wanted her to see me. Strange isn't it? I grabbed her chin and forced her brown eyes in my direction and I watched her fumble over herself. Conflicting emotions burst out behind her lidded gaze.

Her blood seemed to sing to me as well, something I have never experienced. It was as if it was meant for me to bask in, to drink until I had my fill, but I held off. I eyed her carefully at the time and I wondered what could possibly be going on inside the girls head.

I reached over and ran my thumb against the spilled blood on her lip and I brought it to my lips. I had to taste it, the urge was just too strong to ignore. The liquid essence gathered on my tongue and I felt Nirvana. I closed my eyes and resisted groaning out in pleasure. Tantalizing her blood was. She tasted better than she even smelled, it was no comparison.

So rich and sweet, sinfully sweet. Her blood was different than Sookie's blood and yet the same somehow, but so much better. There was not even a choice between the two, because this fairy, this girl would have won.

And all I wanted to know was her name.

After much struggle and taunting on my part I finally gotten what I wanted. She stumbled over herself as she looked at me, her brows knitting in anger or confusion I wasn't sure; a bit of both I would assume. She finally told me her name.

_Sofia Preston._

There was that familiar feeling again as if somewhere in my mind I knew of that name, but it was again very easy to forget. They were both common names.

I was interrupted from my thoughts from my child who came to stand next to me.

"You know what I was wondering as I entertained the mongrels out front?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but I am certain you are going to tell me." I kept my eyes ahead, looking over at the people in the bar. Their heads turned away from us quickly afraid to get caught watching.

"Why do you always get the ones I'm interested in?" Pam sniffed lightly. I looked up in time to see her staring at her nails, her eyebrows raised in distaste.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I answered.

"Of course you do; the girl. _Sofia" _She rolled her eyes. "I saw her first."

I smirked lightly. "Jealous are we? You don't do jealous very well."

"Who said I was jealous? I just want to get between those thighs." She smiled.

That statement knocked the smirk off my face because there was something else about Sofia Preston that intrigued me. The girl was beautiful, that was a given, but she was still pure; she was a virgin. How could someone that looked like her, acted like her, never possibly have a lover?

"Off you go Pam." I said, looking over the crowd. "You have door duty."

"You never even answered me. Do you want the girl or not?"

I thought about that for a moment.

"You can't have her." I said simply and I watched her huff a sigh before leaving dramatically, yelling at a rather skinny girl to _'Get the fuck out of the way, fangbanger!'_


	6. Mythical creatures do exist

**Author's Notes:** Hello again my dear and awesome readers.

Another chapter for you to sink your teeth into! I wanted to give a shout out to Fairyblood who gave me the idea for this creature at the bottom of this page. You will see what I mean when you get there; don't want to ruin it for anyone.

Thank you all for reviewing! You are amazing!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Sofia's POV:<strong>

So my morning wasn't any better than last night. I wasn't surprised that I had dreams about a certain male vampire who I desperately wanted to erase from my mind. I couldn't believe he only lived like forty-five minutes away. It was too close, much, much to close.

Did I say anything though? No, I hid from myself and I hid from everything that always seems to transpire against me. I couldn't open my mouth about it to anyone, simply because I wasn't ready.

Sookie came back the next day and I went to work with her, to make sure she would be ok and because she wanted me to 'meet the neighbors'. I have never done this kind of thing before. I haven't been in a room full of humans in quite a long time. Why doesn't this sound like fun?

Sookie worked the night shift Monday and she said that I shouldn't worry about the people in the town. They might be a little crazy, but everything should be fine. That is what she told me, and she couldn't have been more wrong.

As soon as my feet touched the wooden floor of Merlotte's all heads snapped and turned at me. I could almost hear the murmurs. I already had my barriers up so it didn't bother me in the slightest, but a lot of the older women were looking at me as if I was a sin because all of their husbands or boyfriends couldn't stop staring in my direction. Great-absolutely great.

I stepped up to the bar and looked to my left only to see Jason sitting there.

"Get this lady a beer on me." He hollered at the bartender.

"You really don't have to do that Jason." I answered him, smiling slightly as he pushed his arm over my shoulder.

"I'd like you to meet Hoyt and his girlfriend Jessica." He motioned to the two sitting beside them.

I looked at the two and I knew immediately that Jessica was a vampire; it was more than obvious as I saw her true blood in hand. I sighed and sat back, hoping that she wouldn't ask what I was.

"Excuse me?" She said softly. Oh, too late. "What…are you?"

"I am Fae." I answered; best answer for people who didn't understand.

I watched her process that over before nodding to herself. She smiled at me and returned to her bottle of blood as I grabbed the beer off the bar. I am going to need oh? Forty more of these? Yeah, yeah I am.

I looked up to see a man staring at me slightly. His eyes were wide and he was leaning against the back of the bar. I was guessing he was the manager. In all my years of being an assassin I knew he wasn't all human, so that leaved me only a few options. He was either a were or he was a shifter.

I smiled slightly, raised my beer up to him in toast and then downed what was left in the bottle. Jason hooted for me and I smiled ever so slightly.

The man came over to me and held out his hand. "Sookie told me she had a new roommate, Im Sam Merlotte."

"You're the one who owns this place huh?" I answered, raising my hand and shaking his once.

"That I do." He smiled brightly and gave me a look over, but unlike all the other guys it didn't seem like he was checking out my body, more like making sure I wasn't a threat.

"Not here to hurt anyone." I said softly.

His eyes went wide. "You're like…Sook?"

"Yes, I am, but I didn't use my abilities. I could see it in your eyes." I said, smiling just a bit and he returned it. "I'm here to protect Sookie."

He nodded. "She's an important girl to us."

I looked over in time to see Sookie laughing with one of the cooks in the back, I smiled. "She seems like it."

"It was nice to meet you…" He said, trailing off.

I should just were a tag that states my name, everyone wants to know it.

"Sofia Preston." I answered. "And you too Sam."

He turned and walked back to his office. I sat back in the seat, only to be brought into a rather funny conversation with Hoyt, Jason and Jessica. That was until a rather mean bitch came up and knocked a drink onto Jessica's lap.

Jessica stood up, shocked. She stared at the woman who had a smile on her face.

"Go back to hell where you belong, leech." The woman snarled.

Jason and Hoyt stood up in protest and looked at the lady. I stared at her in shock. We're people really this mean?

"Miss, you need to leave." I found myself saying.

_What? Shut up! Don't get into this! _I scolded myself.

"Well excuse me fangbanger!" The lady stumbled. She was drunk. "You go to hell too." And she swung at me.

I leaned away from her punch quickly and gripped her forearm and before I knew it I was walking to the door with her in toe, screaming over at everyone for them to help. I ripped my hand from her arm as soon as we were outside.

"Go the hell home." I said. "You have no right saying anything about anyone. That girl you spilled a drink on is a person, just like you and just like me."

"Fuck off." She answered.

"No, honey, you fuck off." I turned away from her and headed back into the bar.

I had no idea what came over me, but as soon as I got inside there were people cheering for me. I shook my head and took the seat where I was before and looked at Jessica. She seemed so embarrassed.

"Don't worry about people like them. They have no lives and just want to make the world worse." I patted her arm lazily.

She gave me a small smile. "Thanks Sofia."

"No problem." I answered.

I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have. Now I just brought more attention on myself. Ugh! Why would I do that?

I could have sat there forever beating myself up over shit that I should and shouldn't have done, but my night just got ten times worse. The room went silent, you could have heard a pin drop and then there were murmurs again. Something told me I shouldn't turn around, that when I turned around my life would just be hell again. I didn't listen to my brain and I turned in the chair only to have my heart drop once again.

Eric strolled into the bar with his hands in his pockets. Pam was behind her in a very pink outfit and smiling at the patrons who were casting her evil looks. Something told me that they were here before and no one liked it.

Eric's head snapped up and his eyes found mine as if it were meant to be. I swat that idea away quickly as I tried to turn my eyes of his, but I was captured; captured in the blue hues. I groaned internally.

"Well, well, Sofia Preston we meet again." He stepped close to me.

"So it would seem." I answered and gripped Jason's beer out of his hand quickly. He protested until he saw me take a swig of the beverage. My eyes caught him smile slightly before asking for another beer. I turned back to Eric who had narrowed his eyes at the beer in my hand.

"Do you always steal drinks from other men?" He asked suddenly, and I nearly choked on the next swig.

"Nope, I really don't." I told him before standing. "But it looks like I needed more and his was just right there for me to take."

"I see." Eric said, narrowing his eyes further before looking over at Jason. Jason ducked his head and sipped the beer, not meeting Eric's eyes.

I turned away from him and headed to the back where Sookie was. There was only one reason he could be here and that probably meant he wanted to talk to Sookie. The only problem was I couldn't find her as I turned around the corner. I sighed in defeat.

"She isn't back here." I told him, knowing that he was behind me. It was as if I could sense him where ever he was, but that made no sense. I never had his blood.

"Who said I came to talk to Sookie?" Eric whispered huskily and I froze on the spot.

"Why else would you be here?" I said, still not turning around to look at him.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up after your attack last night."

I groaned and turned toward him. "I'm fine and I really didn't need your help anyway. I would have gotten them."

Eric smiled; a more relaxed one than I have ever seen. My emotions started to fly once again. Does he really have so many different personalities? I had no idea who he was or what kind of person he was. He just keeps throwing me curve balls.

"That isn't what it looked like." He answered.

"I can handle myself." I said stiffly.

"Sure you can." He teased me, stepping close again.

Too close for my comfort as I was pressed back against the wall with his hands on either side of my head. I took a deep breath and glared at him.

"This is inappropriate." I bit out.

"Couldn't agree more." He answered, nodding to himself.

"Then why don't you move?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to move?" He made it sound like a question before he chuckled.

Why on earth was this happening? Did god really spite me that much?

"Eric, move." I whispered and looked down.

"We need to talk." He said and caught me off guard.

"About what?" I looked up at him.

"Things." Eric answered shortly, before moving away from the wall. I hid the fact that I was disappointed by it. "I will come by Sookie's tomorrow night. Too many witnesses here."

He turned spinning on his heels before stalking out of the hall and out of the bar. My hand automatically went to my heart, making sure that it was still inside my body. It was beating so hard that I was sure it would have escaped somehow.

I turned to my left to see Sookie leaning against the wall. I quickly recovered myself, but she saw my lapse in emotions and she eyed me sadly. She knew something was going on. Thank God that I was much stronger in the mind reading abilities, or she would have known exactly what I was thinking.

"You ok?" She asked, walking toward me and putting her arm on my shoulder. "Eric can be a bit rough with people; I hope he didn't bother you too much."

"I am not afraid of him, Sookie." I answered automatically. "I could kill him in minutes." Though, I would never do that.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "So what's wrong? You want to talk about it?"

My heart was beating again so fast, begging me to have a friend to talk to. I needed one, more than I thought I did. I needed a friend.

"No, not right now at least." I said, casting my eyes down. "It's hard to talk about."

Sookie gripped my shoulder in comfort. "Well, if you ever want to talk to someone about anything at all, I'm here for you."

"I know you are." I said softly, smiling.

"Let's get out of here. We can go home and watch some girly movies on TV." She smiled brightly, taking off her apron.

"Are you sure you can leave?" I asked.

"What? Oh yeah, of course. I'll just stay extra time tomorrow night." She answered. "Besides, my feet are killing me."

I laughed softly and followed her out of the bar. We reached the car but I had a feeling to look over my shoulder. I saw a man standing in the shadows of the tree lines. His face was beautiful, that I couldn't deny. He had long dark hair that was pulled back by a leather strap, and dark eyes. I watched him slowly, hoping I wouldn't need to attack, because I forgot my weapons.

He turned on his heel and left and I sighed in relief. I got into the car and we headed back to Sookie's home. We did what she promised; we popped in a movie because we couldn't find one on the TV. Sookie even upped the ante and got ice-cream out.

I asked her where Bill was too, to see if he would be coming over for this girl's night. She told me he was away for a few days, on business. One day I would have to ask what his business was about, I knew that for sure. I needed to be a better guardian I guess and step into more things instead of leaving questions. I nodded and went back to the movie.

It was fun and something I totally needed. A girl's night, that's what she called it. I could get used to laughing and talking with Sookie for half of the night, it was rather fun and something I never did before. Sookie was slowly becoming the best friend I desperately needed.

The next night was a rather exciting night at Merlotte's. Sam was down a few waitresses that night, so instead of just sitting there I helped pitch in. Sookie taught me the ropes and I was becoming good at it.

"You know, if you keep up the good job, I just might hire you." Sam laughed, handing a beer over to one of the patrons.

I smiled at him. "It is rather fun. Learning stories from the people that come into the bar."

This was true; a lot of the people were really drunk and began telling me different kinds of stories. I laughed with them as they got to the good parts. It was a rather nice place, Merlotte's I mean. When people got past the whole negativity of things; some of the people were actually really nice to talk to. For the first time in forever, I felt like I had a place in the world.

Sam, Jason, Hoyt, Jessica and Sookie, they were all really nice and enjoyed talking to me. I found out that Jessica was actually the child of Bill, Sookie's vampire boyfriend. Jess also worked at the bar at nights as a hostess. I learn new things every day.

I looked up, smiling after talking to Terry Bellefleur and happened to look out the window. My smile dropped from my face as I saw the same man from last night staring at me. His head was cocked to one side and he was looking directly at me. That didn't sit well.

I watched as a smile curved on his lips, showing me deadly pointed teeth. A flash of red in his eyes gave me a warning.

_Shit._

I dropped everything that I was doing and went over to Sookie, grabbing her forearm in my grasp and tried to make it look natural. I proceeded slowly around the corner to where the man couldn't see. Sookie stopped fixing her apron and looked at me confused.

"We have to leave." I said shortly, before sprinting in a run toward the back.

Thank God Sookie had the right idea and didn't protest. I pushed her into the passengers seat of the car and ran to the trunk. I threw it open and grabbed my swords out of the back, looking everywhere as I did so. I slipped into the driver seat and handed her the swords. I was smart enough to bring them this time.

I turned on the car and gunned the engine and went as fast as this beat up car could take me. Sookie was asking questions, ones that I didn't answer. I was too busy looking over my shoulders to see if we were being followed. I heard a bang to my left and I looked just in time to see a giant black and red tail come swooping down against the driver's side.

The car turned and then flipped over. We went down over an embankment and we kept tumbling. I threw myself out of the driver's seat and slammed Sookie's head down as the glass from the windshield broke. She was screaming her head off and I couldn't blame her. I felt the glass cut into my arm and felt the metal of the roof start to cave in as the car kept tumbling down the hill.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the car rolled to a stop.

"Sookie?" I shook her, because she stopped yelling twenty rolls ago. "Sook, are you ok?"

She coughed and leaned her head up. I looked and saw there was a gash on her forehead. "Yeah, Im ok, but oh," She looked at the interior of her car. The metal of the roof was caved in and surrounding us. "My car." She said horrified.

"Don't worry about it; we got bigger things to worry about." I said.

I gripped her seat belt and used my sword to cut through the material. After she was free I grabbed her waist before leaning up and kicking out the remaining glass from the windshield. I held her tightly and climbed through the mass of metal. We touched the ground and I gripped her tighter, limping over to the trees where we could take shelter. The pain in my calf was horrible and I looked down to see that I had a piece of the metal roof sticking into it.

I dropped Sookie on the ground and leaned over to grip the metal and rip it from my leg. I dropped it to the ground before looking at Sookie. She was trembling slightly and was looking around for the beast that attacked.

"Eric's on his way." She said lightly. "I can feel him."

I nodded and tried not to let that bother me. He had her blood then and she had his. I shook my head and crouched down. I heard the beast's wings flapping, but I couldn't see it through the trees. There was a loud landing, the ground rumbled below our feet.

I heard Sookie gasp and before I could jump over and cover her mouth she screamed. "What the hell is that?"

I closed my eyes and groaned as the beast turned its head at us. A gust of wind was pushed out of its nostrils. Well, no point in trying to hide now. I stood up and looked at the beast. It was big, probably around fifteen feet long and ten feet tall. His scales were black and red and his razor sharp teeth were barred in our direction.

"Well at least it's not the type that breathes fire." I said shortly, grabbing my swords in front of me.

"What the fuck is that?" She yelled louder, closer to hysteria.

"That is a Were Dragon. It comes from another dimension called Draginmiro." I answered swiftly, pushing Sookie through the trees and stalking around the beast.

"And what is it doing here?" She asked.

"Simple, it's here to kill us." I answered. Sookie gasped, I was expecting it. I turned my head to see her confused. "It drinks from our light, Sookie. It drains fairies to gain strength; the dragon absorbs it." She gulped thickly. "So whatever you do, don't use your light."

She nodded fast before turning with another gasp. I followed her lead and looked. There on top of the hill we just tumbled down stood Eric and Pam who were looking at the dragon. I was too busy looking at Eric and I didn't see the tail come swishing down in front of us. Sookie and I went flying across the field and landed in front of the dragon. Eric took a step toward us, I noticed.

Sookie screamed as we came face to face with big red eyes. The dragon growled low and then out of nowhere werewolves stalked from the trees. I groaned as they ran toward Eric and Pam.

This Were Dragon knew what he was doing. He must have seen Eric and Pam yesterday and knew they would show up to save Sookie, so he must have conned these weres to come and aid him while he drained us. Smart and versatile this dragon was, much to our disadvantage.

The dragon attacked. I grabbed Sookie's collar to her shirt and yanked her behind me. She stumbled and grabbed my shirt tightly and bowed her head against my back. I forced my blades in front of me as the dragons open mouth barreled down on us. He was strong, very strong and I found myself skidding backwards as I held him off.

"Run Sookie." I commanded and she did as she was told, running to the side.

I put all my focus back on the creature in front of me. My arms began trembling from trying to hold him back; I twisted my blade in my hand and sliced against the thick scales. He was still a were, and the blade did what it was supposed to do. It cut deep into his nose, bleeding a bright blue color. I took my chance and flipped backwards, before turning and slicing under his chin. The dragon screeched loud, so loud I noticed Sookie covering her ears as she knelt on the ground.

The dragon took a swipe with his claws at me and I avoided it. They were too sharp and would slice into anything like butter. I twirled around and sliced into his raised hand. The beast growled in frustration. I took a chance, and ran toward his chest. I thrust my sword into his thick skin and I cursed at myself because I missed its heart.

I groaned out and tried to dodge the beast but I wasn't swift enough. His tail came flying around and somehow hit me in the stomach. I went flying across the field and hit the ground hard. The air rushed out of my lungs and I tried to catch my breath quickly. I looked up to see Eric attacking the wolves that just seemed to keep coming. He was holding his own though.

Sookie wasn't. She tripped as the Dragon turned around at her. I started to run, only to be knocked to the ground by a were. We tumbled and I gripped the sword and ran it through his heart quickly. I needed to get to Sookie.

It was like slow motion as I jumped off of the were that started to turn to a man. I watched as the beast raised its claws at Sookie and I saw the horrified expression on her face. I made my feet move quicker, there was nothing I could do though. There was no way I could kill the beast before it swung, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I threw myself protectively in front of Sookie and took the hit for her. I shut my eyes tight as I opened my mouth and screamed silently from the pain. Almost immediately my back felt very wet and I found myself on the ground in front of Sookie, holding her head down to protect her from another swing.

The second was worse than the first and this time, I couldn't hold out, I screamed from the sheer pain as the beasts claws raked down my already torn back. Sookie's eyes met mine and she had tears flowing down as she looked into mine. I didn't cry, I never cried even though it hurt so badly.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Relax…I'll save you." I told her, but my voice sounded off. It didn't sound like me at all.

Sookie's face started to blur in my vision and black started to take over. I fought against it and looked up. Eric was staring at me, shock clearly etched on his face as he broke a wolf's neck. His eyes held mine and he gave me strength. It was like before when I pictured him in my head, he gave me strength to not give up.

Adrenaline was a great thing, that's all that I could think of. I gripped Sookie in one hand and the sword in the other. I turned quickly, throwing Sookie away from me as I attacked the dragon. I connected with his claws and cut off his hand swiftly. It fell to the ground and the beast roared out in fury but I didn't think. I kept swinging.

This is what I was supposed to do. Protect Sookie, the adrenaline from that gave me power to do so and Eric's face gave me the strength to not give up.

I sliced away, creating giant gashes all over the beast's body. His teeth came down on my arm, but I didn't feel the pain. With a war shout I brought my sword to the beast's red eye and shoved through, blinding him on one side, he dropped my arm immediately.

The beast stumbled, using his tail to swing at me again. He managed to hit and I flew through the air. I twisted and back flipped before landing heavily on my feet. My vision was blurry but I kept going, I had to finish this. Sookie had to be safe.

I shoved the sword through his arm and began to saw it off, but he moved, throwing his giant hand down and crushing me to the ground. I couldn't breathe as the beast leaned over and opened his large mouth; probably to take off my head. I did the only thing I could think of.

I used my remaining strength and teleported in the air above him. I brandished my sword before coming down on top of him and slicing the beast's head off clean. The dragon crashed to the ground and did not move.

I breathed heavily, panting deeply. It was as if I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I looked up at Sookie who had tears in her eyes. There was blood on her hands as she looked at me. It wasn't her blood, it was mine.

I stumbled toward her, before my legs couldn't take it anymore. Sookie grabbed me in time and we dropped to the ground with her holding and crying over me.

"Sofia! Talk to me! Stay awake!" She screamed, moving my bangs out of my face.

She was crying for me, she really was. I managed a weak smile, but the darkness was coming in quick. Sookie's voice soon took on a vibrating affect and soon I couldn't hear her much. It was muffled. I couldn't even feel pain anymore, but I could feel the blood rolling from my back and onto the grass below me. I saved her and that was all that mattered. Somehow, I knew I would live.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

She killed the dragon; a half fairy slayed a _dragon _by herself.

I was beyond shocked, but she didn't come out unscathed. She was bleeding too heavily; I could smell it, her thick sweet blood in the air. I didn't like it, there was too much coating the air. I managed to kill the last Were that was holding me back before I bounded down to them.

Sookie just caught the girl in her arms as they tumbled to the ground. Sofia's sword still dangling in her limp hand.

I watched Sookie holding the girl's back as if to stop the blood flow. Sookie pulled her hands away to only see that they were dripping in blood, her hands were trembling and I watched her force them onto Sofia's shredded back. Sookie' repeated the process before stopping, looking at her hands and started to cry heavier. The assassin's blood dripped down Sookie's held up arms.

Sookie was bawling for the girl to hold on. "Sofia, open your eyes! God, she is bleeding so much! Eric, please, help her!"

I stared at Sofia's limp form longer; something in my mind clicked.

_An image of a girl, still a child, who was being attacked by fairies. _

I leaned over the assassin, who was barely alive. Her heart was beating slowly. I had to make a decision now, because if she lost any more blood she would either die or be turned into a vampire.

"_Don't forget me!" A girl shouted at me as I walked away. I looked over my shoulder to see the girl waving and smiling in my direction. I smiled at the girl. _

I shook my head, grabbing the girl from Sookie's grasp before pulling her into my lap. I turned her over before biting into my own wrist. I forced it into her mouth and let my life essence seep into the girl who looked so familiar to me and now I knew why.

_I saved her again. _


	7. Release isn't coming

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it.

I have come to the conclusion that I have been neglecting my other story, so tomorrow I am going to be updating True Desires. I might write another chapter for this story tonight, that is almost a given!

So enjoy this chapter until I come back with more. I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you for the wonderful feedback that I have gotten so far. You guys are great. *hugs*

Read and review.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Sofia's POV:<strong>

Was I hit by a mac truck? I totally feel like I was. I groaned as I tried to move, until I felt a small warm hand push me back to the thing I was lying on.

"Stay still." Sookie's voice vibrated to my ears. It was soft, yet full of emotions. "You're still healing."

That's right; I thought I was going to die. I wasn't hit by a truck, just stomped into the ground by a dragon.

I watched Sookie cry for me too. I turned my head to see her face. Some of her mascara made dark black streaks down her cheeks. I blinked a few times and tried to will away the headache that was tearing apart my head. Sookie's hand didn't move from my back as if she was afraid I would move.

"Why am I not dead?" I asked bluntly. Easy way to get an answer I thought.

Sookie pulled back her hand and I watched her squirm in the chair she pulled over to the couch in her living room. I was awake enough to realize that I wasn't on the ground in the middle of a field at least. Sookie didn't answer and her eyes drifted away from mine. That struck me as odd. Her hands were clasped together and she began wringing them.

Okay, that was even_ odder_. I tilted my face up higher and blinked once more.

"Sookie how am I not dead?" Something told me in the back of my mind that I didn't want this answer.

"Well, you…were bleeding so much, Sofia! I…I didn't know what to do. You were going to die and I…asked…." She trailed off.

I forced my body up quickly, my back protesting against the act but I wasn't thinking. Her words, they were implying something, something _big._ Something that could never be changed.

"Sookie…" I said eyeing her, telling her in my mind that she should tell me.

"I-asked-Eric-to-give-you-his-blood-so-you-would-live." She said so quickly, that I wasn't sure what she said.

I began to tremble. "Come again?"

"I asked Eric to give you his blood, so you would live." She was pleading at me not to be angry. She knew something was going on between Eric and me, even though she wasn't sure what it was.

I sat shocked on the couch, my back hit the seat and a great huff of air went out of my lungs and I felt cold. He…gave me his blood? Vampires rarely do that kind of thing. Why would Eric of all people? Was it only because Sookie asked him to do it? Of course that was the only reason, because he doesn't know me. He wouldn't give a stranger his blood, surely he wouldn't.

Not only was there fear from this, there was anger boiling in my blood. Not at Sookie, not even at Eric, but to myself. How could I have gotten into this mess? I should have told Niall no when he asked this of me. I nearly died for this girl, but I don't regret it, it's what needed to be done and yet, being here causes me so much grief. The man, my knight, gave me his blood so I wouldn't bleed all over the ground and possibly die, but the anger was there because I didn't get to make the choice.

I was fed his blood without my consent for it. I didn't want it, because now he owned a part of me. He would always know where I was and how I would feel. I was already attracted to him, so the libido thing really didn't do much, but…I have never had vampire blood before and for it to come from Eric...that just about killed me.

I wasn't being rational; there was really no reason why I should be mad, or sad about this. He saved my life for Sookie, no other reason. There couldn't be any other reason because he didn't remember me.

I was near hysteria and I got off the couch before Sookie could grab me. I stepped over and grabbed the shirt that was laid on the back of the couch.

"Sofia, you will bleed through that shirt." Sookie said softly. "You're almost healed, but you need to lie down, some haven't been able to be fully covered."

I ignored her as I shuffled over and grabbed sandals that were by the door. I stopped long enough to look over my shoulder at Sookie. I pointed to my cellphone. "Call me if you need me. I need to have a talk with someone about personal fucking space."

She winced at my attitude but nodded all the same. She knew she couldn't stop me, though she was worried. I wasn't asleep for very long either; I read that from her mind, probably an hour. There was still enough time to get to the bar before sunrise in three hours.

I stomped down the steps before turning around and going back in. I couldn't teleport, I was too weak. Sookie was standing there with a pair of keys in her hands. "Eric sent that car to us, my car is dead."

"You should call Bill." I answered lamely before leaving the house.

I stomped over to the beautiful car, a BMW. I threw open the door and started her up. She purred softly but I paid no mind as I threw myself in the right direction.

**Eric's POV: **

* * *

><p>I needed to feed; I realized that as I stared over the crowd of people. I slacked back in the chair from exertion of the day. Not only did I kill a bunch of weres but I gave Sofia a lot of my blood so she could heal.<p>

_Sofia._

The girl Godric and I saved so many years ago as a favor for Niall. I remembered her clearly now. Her innocence as she looked over at me and blushed when she didn't think I was looking or when she slept how she would call me her knight. Oh, I remember it all; I just couldn't believe that, _that_ little girl was actually _this _girl.

I haven't seen her in forty years if I was correct.

That girl that we saved knew what I was and she wasn't afraid, that was something she had in common with Sofia. She held her head up to me and stared at me in curiosity as I held the fairy by the neck, brandishing my fangs. The fairy disappeared that night and I haven't seen either of them since.

When I turned to the girl with short brown curly hair something in me moved. She was merely a human girl but I felt the need to protect her with my life. It frightened me at the time, though I would never say that it did. I never felt that way, the need to protect someone so strongly, other than Sookie.

She was a child, it was as simple as that and I couldn't protect her. I didn't even know her. I did what I was meant to do. I saved her and then took her to Niall and never did I think I would see her again.

That didn't change anything as I looked at the girl in my arms just an hour ago. Her blood drenching my clothes as I fed her my blood to keep her alive. I_ wanted_ to keep her alive, it was an impulse and the strange need to protect her came back to me.

I gave her more blood than I had ever done with anyone in one sitting. She needed a lot of it to keep her alive. Thankfully she wasn't turned into a vampire. She still had enough of her own blood in her system to keep the effect from taking and changing her.

I needed to forget her, this strange urge was so much different than I had ever experienced, even with Sookie and that hurt because I loved Sookie at one time. I didn't love this girl, this assassin, I couldn't. Simple enough really, so why didn't it work? It wasn't love but the sheer need to make sure she was alright.

I stood up from my chair and grabbed the dancer in front of me, who happened to have brown curly hair. It wasn't as if I picked that reason, she was just the closest one. She smiled and rang her hands together as I pushed her onto my desk and opened her legs and forced myself between her.

I looked down into the dancers blue eyes and wished they would be brown. I growled.

What the fuck am I doing? I wouldn't go through this again. Sofia was nothing to me, she couldn't be. I couldn't give her anything. She wished for a knight long ago and I was anything but that.

I forced myself into the dancer in front of me and I tried to drown myself in her moans of pleasure but it wasn't working. Sofia's voice was the only thing I heard. I thrust into the girl before me harder. If I could make this dancer scream louder, Sofia's voice would be drowned out.

I am going crazy that is the only explanation. The dancer before me leaned her head back as I pounded into her core harder and faster, trying desperately to forget of the assassin.

_How could I have forgotten her?_ I shook my head fast and pounded into the dancer harder, her screams echoing off the walls but I didn't hear them.

I didn't want to remember Sofia's face as a child so I simply borrowed it out of my mind and figured that I would have never seen her again. I had no idea why I would feel the need to protect a child that I had never known before. What would be the purpose anyway? The urge back then scared me and I hid from it.

_I told her my name the second night we were traveling._ I ignored all the other times she asked me, so why did I tell her that time? _Because she seemed sad._ I answered my own question on that. The girl I was holding as we flew through the sky seemed so sad that I wouldn't answer her. I didn't like it, so I gave her something that I never gave anyone back in those days. I gave her my name.

I opened my eyes to look down at the dancer as she came, shaking and trembling. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head but I felt nothing. I had no pleasure from what I was doing. I might as well just get it over with; I wouldn't be able to find release.

I leaned over the dancer that I wished would have been Sofia. My fangs connected to her shoulder and I forced them through, sending the girl below me into another wave of orgasm. I nearly spit her blood from my mouth. I groaned out in anger and frustration.

Ever since I have had just that drop Sofia's blood everything else was bitter and bland. I had no idea what was going on. This had never happened to me. Why would I feel such a connection to this assassin?

_Just what is she doing to me? _


	8. Sold my soul

**Authors Notes:** Hello awesome readers!

Here is the next installment to Fairytale and I hope you enjoy it! This was a fun chapter and I can't wait to hear what you all think! SQUEEE! :D

So please, do tell me what you think!

**Translations:** Lits-means: slut Nr olete lits –means: No you are the slut (I used a translator, I really can't speak any other language than English, so I have no idea if that is actually correct, but you catch my drift.)

Thank you all for your wonderful feedback, keep it coming!

Now, enjoy this chapter that I have created for you. :D

**Read and Review:** It's the best policy and I enjoy hearing what you all think!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch. Well, I own Sofia, but no other characters. I wish I owned that Viking vampire but sadly, I don't. *sigh*

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the bar slowly before turning my shirt around and examining the blood that seeped through the shirt. It wasn't that bad, but the vampires would definitely take notice to it. Ah, oh well, I can always kick some ass on the way through, that wouldn't be a problem.<p>

I saw Pam though, who was leaning against the wall and peering over at the sleek black car that I was in; compliments of Eric, this car screamed. I took a deep breath to check my anger issues that were still boiling my blood. Yeah, I really shouldn't be here.

I got out of the car and started to stalk to the main entrance only to be stopped by Pam. She had a smile on her face and was sniffing the air.

"You are such a treat." She said lovingly. "You really do smell wonderful, but you don't want to go into the front entrance with blood running down your back."

"I really have to see Eric, now." I stated.

"Come to the side then." She walked beside me quietly, until we were almost to the side door. "Why aren't you in bed? You are bleeding, you know it right?"

"Yep." I answered.

"So why are you out?" Pam cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I want to be." I replied.

"You want to yell at Eric for giving you his blood?" Pam guessed.

"Exactly." I nodded once.

She smiled at me. "Perfect, right this way." She opened the door.

I stood in the hallway that led to his office. He was in there, I knew it and by the sounds of the screams, he wasn't alone. That hurt, deep in my heart but I pushed it away. I did not have any claim on him. No, oh no, it was the other way around. He had a claim on me the moment he gave me his blood.

I swung the door open after taking a deep breath and leaned against the wall. He was pounding into a girl with dark brown curly hair. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist so she wouldn't go flying as he bucked into her. I gulped at the site. He was so _fast._

I am not that modest. I have seen this kind of stuff before, though I never experienced it for myself. A fifty-year old virgin that looked nothing like a fifty year old. That was the definition of me. Pretty pitiful right? I moved on.

Eric didn't seem to notice my presence, he was too absorbed into the thing he was doing and the girl's screams were loud enough to not give away my position. I crossed my arms tighter, as if willing that I didn't fall to pieces on the floor from seeing this act.

Eric leaned over the girl after growling out and bit into her neck. I watched the process and saw the girl's blood slide down her cleavage and into her shirt that she still had on. The girl moaned again and she spasmed around him.

I thought I should make my presence known. I couldn't stomach this anymore.

"Am I interrupting?" I cleared my throat.

Eric's back stiffened and he didn't turn. It was like he was frozen where he was, hunched over the girl who was still trembling. I waited there for a few more seconds and watched as he pushed the girl away from him before putting his hands to his waist and fasten the buttons to his jeans, I'm assuming.

"You are interrupting bitch!" The girl screamed at me at her position on the floor. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Don't you know how to keep it in your pants?" I shot back.

The girl had no pride as she stood up and glared daggers at me and I just watched with no expression on my face.

"Master doesn't want you, he likes me." She answered.

I raised an eyebrow. _Master?_

"Listen, little girl, I have had a long day. I really don't want to get into this with you. For one, you are not important to me. I came to speak with your _master_; and two, I didn't expect that he would be having his _meal_ at this time." I stated, showing a bored expression on my face.

The girl came at me, with her hand raised. Why was everyone trying to strike me?

I grabbed her hand in mid thrust and twisted it behind her back. I looked at Eric who still wasn't looking at me, so I glared at the back of his head. "Refrain your fangbanger before I kick her ass, Eric. I really have no patients for this kind of shit. I am tired, I hurt and I have a fucking bone to pick with you."

Eric turned to me then, looking down at the girl who was whimpering for me to let her go.

"Davina, you will not strike this woman. Do you understand me? I will not tolerate that kind of thing in my bar. She is a guest." Eric wouldn't look me in the eyes and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Right now I didn't give a shit.

"But master, she…_mocked _you." The girl, Davina, looked up at me once more; swearing in a language she didn't think I would know.

"Lits" Her tongue rolled and I saw Eric's eyes burn at the insult to me. I answered though.

"Nr olete lits" I answered simply, throwing the girl away from me before Eric ripped her apart. She looked at me in shock before sliding across the floor and gathering herself up before stalking away.

It took a good five minutes for either of us to say anything. I was feeling drained, my back was slightly bleeding and I could feel it collecting at the bottom of my shirt and jeans. I looked up at him, to see that he was not even facing me.

"You shouldn't have come. You needed rest." He said softly.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about that actually." I walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder harshly, turning him around before I pushed him into a wall. His eyes went wide as he stared at me, but he wasn't afraid. He was simply surprised by my actions. Good. "You have no right to give me your blood."

"You would have died." He said bored, all emotion drained from his face.

"I don't give a rat's ass. I didn't want any vampire blood in me." I growled before stepping back and crossing my arms.

Eric's temper was waning thin, I could see it. See the anger boiling underneath the surface. "I would not have let you die. You mean something to Sookie, so obviously I saved you. You really need to learn to rein in your temper, little girl, before you get yourself hurt."

"I really don't think so. I know how to take care of myself."

"What you did earlier tonight was reckless. You say you are an assassin, but you are sloppy with your kills. How can we ever trust you to protect Sookie?"

I growled out, going to push him back into the wall, but Eric was faster. He moved so quick, grabbing my wrists so suddenly before I found myself against the wall where he was just moments ago. I looked up to see Eric's fangs were down and him snarling at me.

"I don't like when people push me, Sofia." He bit off.

"Well get used to it, Eric." I growled right back, pushing my face an inch away from his. My back was against the wall, with my arms pinned above my head, the only thing I could do to look threatening was to get in his face. I was playing a deadly game, I knew that, but I wouldn't back down.

"You need to learn manners, little girl." Eric stated, his eyes searching mine.

I hadn't noticed that his body was against mine until he pulled away, but not far enough to let go of my hands. I looked down at the space he created for us and nearly gulped. Were we really that close to each other?

"I am not a little girl, not anymo-" I cut myself off, but he already heard it.

Eric's eyes went straight to my face and he eyed me carefully. I don't know what he was searching for, I couldn't even guess. His grip on my hands loosened but he didn't let go, he kept staring at me. It was becoming unnerving and I wanted to hide. What could he possibly be seeing?

"Tell me something…" He said. "You said you lived with Niall, but how long did you live with him?"

That was an odd question. "Almost forty years." I answered anyway, not meeting his eyes. "He took care of me."

"I see. He didn't teach you manners."

I growled. "Sorry, but I had a reason to not have manners. You forced your blood into me. I don't want to be claimed by you."

"Who said that I wanted anything to do with you?" He shot back.

I nearly gasped. Wow, did someone rip my heart out? It felt like that just happened. I coiled in on myself slightly and turned away. The emotions that were playing behind my lids would give me away and I didn't want that.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I answered, though I knew exactly what he was questioning.

"You coil away when something someone says bothers you."

"I do not." I said stubbornly.

"Yes, yes you do." He chuckled.

"Seeing as you don't want anything to do with me, then I should be going. I came to tell you that you didn't have a claim on me, and because you said that you didn't want anything to do with me, then I am off the hook." I pulled my hands out of his grasp and slid around his body.

I was almost to the door, I was so close but a hand caught my wrist. I closed my eyes tightly.

"We need to talk, remember that I was coming to Sookie's for a reason?"

I nodded but didn't turn around.

"Sofia, your back is bleeding heavily." He told me simply.

"Yeah and what am I supposed to do about that?" I answered.

"Come here." Eric barely whispered.

My back froze by the way he said it. I turned and looked over my shoulder at him. He moved to a black leather couch and sat down. Eric met my eyes and waved two fingers in my direction.

"Come here." He said reproachfully.

I didn't know what he wanted, but the way he was talking was taking away my restraints. It was so soft, so sweet, and so _sensual._ I refused to go to him, so why were my legs betraying me? I was screaming in my head to turn and run the fuck away but it wouldn't work. I kept moving toward him, until I was standing an inch apart from his spread legs.

"Let me see your back." Eric said; his blue eyes were looking squarely into mine. It was a command, not a request. Though he wasn't trying to glamour me, he knew it didn't work. Sookie probably told him that.

"Uh, that would require me getting undressed and I would rather not do that." I bit out.

"I have seen everything there is to see. You are no different." He answered swiftly.

Was it rip Sofia's heart out day? I really think it was.

I didn't move from my spot and I met his eyes menacingly. I fucking hated this. Eric didn't waver at all and we began to stare each other down. I didn't want to give in and he wasn't going to give up. It was ten minutes before he spoke.

"I am not going to ask again. I smell your blood and I want to see how badly you reopened your wounds. You are Sookie's guardian and therefore you need to be completely healed in case something should happen to her."

Damn him all to hell.

I turned around. I wasn't going to show him my goods at least; I had that much fucking dignity left. I pulled my shirt above my head and pushed it against my breasts, making sure they were covered. My hair that hung down my back began to irritate my torn up skin but before I could reach a hand out to grab it, Eric's hand was there, swiping it over my shoulder.

I could feel him against my back now and I tried to breath regular. My heart was beating so fast that I could feel it in my throat. Eric's hand came in contact with the cuts and I winced in pain.

"Fuck that hurt!" I turned my head to the side. "Are you trying to rip it apart further?"

Eric smirked lightly before placing his hand more gently over the cuts. "You almost opened all of the wounds again."

"Yeah, I was expecting that." I answered lamely.

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow night to come?" He asked, his hand sliding down my back. He was just checking the wounds, I had to tell myself. It seemed like so much more to me. His feather light touches soothed me to the core and I started feeling something I have never felt. Lust.

"No, I was really pissed off at you, I still am." I answered.

He made no comment for a moment, and just explored the cuts on my back. "You have other scars here."

"Yes I do." I answered slowly.

"How did you get them?" He seemed curious.

"I fought an eight hundred year old vampire and he got the better of me, before I killed him." I sighed.

"How long have you been an assassin?" This was like twenty questions.

I had to think about that for a while. "Quite some time actually. After you hit full maturity in Faery you start aging slower. I hit maturity and I started to train for it."

This seemed really weird. I was having a normal conversation with him. Never did I think this would happen.

"You remember your family?" He asked and I stiffened, he went on quickly. "I am assuming something happened to them for you to end up in Faery with Niall?"

I closed my eyes, he didn't remember. "Yeah, they were killed by fairies and it was my fault."

"How was it your fault?" He asked.

It seemed so easy to tell him this though and I had to stop myself. I couldn't open up the doors to my past, especially not with him. I couldn't tell him about my knight, which was actually him. It seemed too weird and it really hurt.

"Eric, I don't want to talk about it." I gulped. "Painful memories, painful childhood, lost love."

Ok maybe I went too far on the lost love part, but he had no idea what I was talking about right?

"I see." He said simply. "I am going to give you more blood."

"Uh, no. No you aren't." I stepped away and turned without thinking.

Eric's eyes roamed down my body, across the flat planes of my stomach and back up to where the shirt barely covered my breast. He arched an eyebrow before turning his head away.

"You need it, because there is someone who wants to meet you." He stated. "And you have to go; I have to bring you to him."

"And who are you talking about?"

"Felipe De Castro." He answered swiftly.

"I've heard of him." I nodded. "He killed your queen, I forget her name, and took over this state yes?"

"Yes." He said so slowly. It gave me the impression that he didn't want me to know how vampires work. Oh well, too bad I already knew more than my fair share.

"I'm an assassin; I hear some of the vampire politics." I told him, making sure he knew that I wasn't intentionally spying on him. For the love of god, I really didn't even know he was here. You can tell that I don't keep up with too many politics.

"He wants to meet you." He reproached.

"Why would he want that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He knows Sookie, he offered her protection before. He needs to meet you because I am sure there will be more attacks now in his state from vampires who hear that there are two half fae in Louisiana than just one."

"I can see your point." I said. "But I can't leave Sookie here by herself."

"She has Bill, she is safe and besides you can always just teleport back to her in an instant if you need to." He knew his fairy knowledge. I nodded.

"Are you going to try to con me into the agreement that you have with Sookie?" I asked suddenly.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't planning on it, why?"

I talked to Sookie before about this kind of thing. She didn't want to travel and be used for vampires, it put her in danger. I agreed.

"I want to take over Sookie's agreement with you." I answered.

"We can talk more about this after I am done healing your back." He stepped toward me and I took a step back. "Sofia, if you really want to take over for Sookie in the whole aspect of going to other areas in this state, then you need to let me do this. You need to be connected to a vampire, or someone else could take you."

I really hadn't thought about that, but I wanted to take this off of Sookie right? It would put her in less danger. She may know how to use her mind reading abilities, but she can't defend herself the way I can. It would be a good opportunity for her to be free from this burden. Just throw it on mine and my already heavy back. I am a pack mule plain and simple, but it would take her out of danger. That is my job.

"Alright." I gave in and stalked back over toward him.

He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I turned around and threw my shirt over my head before facing him. Reluctantly I sat next to him and looked at his wrist before meeting his eyes. Eric leaned over his wrist and cut deeply into it before offering it to me. I grabbed his arm and brought it up to my lips. I hesitated slightly.

_The things I do will give me so much hell in the long run. _

I put my lips around his cut and sucked on the wound. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of it. Eric groaned softly, so silently that I thought I was hearing things. I sucked again, pulling the liquid into my mouth before swallowing. His blood didn't taste bad and I didn't know if that was a good sign or bad. It tasted rather good. It was sweet and it went down my throat quickly.

I pulled away from the wrist after a few more gulps because it seemed like Eric wasn't going to stop me anytime soon. Before I could stop myself I licked across the bite marks, taking the remaining blood off. I watched as the wound healed before my very eyes. I couldn't deny that I was fascinated by it.

Eric hadn't said anything; he was much too quiet for my comfort. I squirmed in the seat to look at him. His face was impassive but there was something burning behind his half-closed lids and his eyes held mine intently. I gulped.

I hadn't realized that I was practically holding his hand in a romantic way. My fingers curved around his giant fingers in an almost interlaced fashion. I dropped his hand immediately and began to stand up. Eric's hand came around my waist so quickly that I wasn't expecting it. I yelped as I hit the cushions below me. Eric was leaning over my body and staring at me again.

My heart was racing, pushing the blood through my veins quicker. I didn't want to meet his eyes and I cursed myself into oblivion as they shifted to his face. He looked weak, really weak, but he didn't say anything. He was leaning over my body that was half on and off the couch. His one arm was behind my back on the cushions and his other arm was slightly above my head, resting on the arm of the couch.

"You looked tired." I told him and he smirked.

"I gave you a lot of blood today." He answered, pulling away from me.

I really had no idea what he was doing before. I was sad at the loss of contact but grateful because I couldn't figure him out much. I knew that he was what people call a playboy, but I just didn't know what to make of it. Maybe he found me attractive?

I sat up and pushed away my thoughts because I simply didn't know what the hell to do with them.

"Do you need blood?" I found myself asking.

His head snapped back to mine before a sly smile lit his features. "Are you offering?"

I could have slapped him. "No, I wasn't." I said stiffly.

He sighed. "You know we could work much better if I had your blood in me. People wouldn't question our relationship."

I nearly choked. "We, uh, we don't have a relationship."

"But the vampires that are demanding to meet you don't know that. It would be more convincing for us in the long run." He leaned back in the couch and stretched so his legs dangled in front of us.

"Why would we need to convince them again?" I was getting annoyed and he knew it.

Eric rolled his eyes. "You don't listen do you? We need to make them believe that you are in a relationship with a vampire so they wouldn't think about taking you and making you theirs."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. I had to do it though; to hide other emotions from playing on my face. "Couldn't another vampire perhaps take your place of being with me?"

I just really didn't want this to happen. My head was already turned as much as it could go. I had no idea anymore of what I ever wanted in my life. It was as if I was living for others, which was nearly true. Eric was my knight, and sometimes I wish I could just forget that. He didn't know me and I didn't know him. It would be easiest if I never saw him again. It would fix my already torn heart.

Eric's eyes flashed to mine before narrowing. "No." He nearly growled out.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And why the hell not?"

"No." He said again, this time more forcefully.

"You didn't answer me!" I folded my arms over my chest.

"Why do you hate the idea of it being me so much?" Eric asked in return.

That froze me. What could I possibly tell him? _Oh, you're my knight, you saved me before but now that I have seen you again, I realize that I had no idea that I was in love with someone I didn't even know before?_ No, that really wouldn't work. That sounded psycho-ish.

"I don't know, you just seem like an ass to me." I answered.

Eric eyed me up, his anger still clear on his face. "Get used to it, because you will be seeing a lot of me. You want to take over for Sookie? Then you will have to get used to the idea of pretending to be with me."

"Ego much?" I mumbled.

"No, just saving your ass for future casualties." He answered, stalking around his desk and pulling out a file. He threw it on the desk and waved me over.

I stood up and followed, looking down at the page on the table. It was Sookie's contract she had with Eric. I read over it quickly before grabbing the pen out of Eric's hand and signing my name at the bottom.

_Why do I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil? _

"When do we have to go see these vampires?" I asked.

"The day after next. We will be leaving at noon." He answered, looking over the contract once more before setting it back in the file. He sat in his chair and put his fingertips together.

"So I will be on a plane by myself?" I asked. I never flew before.

"Not in the technical sense. I will be there, in a coffin." Eric answered.

"Alright, fine. Where should I go?"

"I will have someone come pick you up from Sookie's house." Eric barely seemed to be listening anymore. It was like he was in his own little world.

"And…this blood thing?" I gulped. He came out of his own world as I asked that.

"Before we go to see them that night, I will be taking some of your blood."

"Great." I spat the word. "You know, I wouldn't be doing this if I had my way."

"Everyone makes their own choices Sofia, surely you know that." Eric smirked.

"No, some of us don't have that option." I turned and stalked out of the room.

On the up side; my back felt better. On the downside; I felt really trapped with no exit in sight.

_Sold my soul to the devil? No, I just sold my soul to Eric Northman. Why did that seem worse? _


	9. Spilling the beans

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers!

Here is the next chapter to Fairytale and I hope you enjoy it! It was a fun writing experience.

Again I wanted to thank everyone for your support in this story. The girls from _Fangreaders _who told me that I should write this story. I am grateful I did, because I am enjoying the ride a lot.

**Read and Review:** I would love to hear each of your thoughts on this story. It is like my drug and I am addicted to reviews. So please…give me my fix. :D lol.

**Warning:** Some, uh, dream lime. Yeah that is what I'm going to call it. (There is lime in this story, nothing too bad…yet.) This will be a graphic story, when we get there. I wanted to warn you now. :) Though, everyone loves the lemons. :P

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I pulled up to Sookie's slowly, the lights were still on and I knew she was waiting for me. It was a nice gesture but one I really didn't know if I could handle right now. My grip on the steering wheel hadn't loosened and I looked ahead of me as if I was in shock.<p>

_What could have possibly been going through his mind when he leaned over me on that couch?_ That question popped into my head numerous of times while driving home. I hated Eric but I didn't at the same time? Is that crazy? I hated the fact that he was always in my head growing up, hated the fact that he never came back for me as princes do, but when I got older I realized I was a fool. No, it's not hating Eric so much as hating myself.

Eric has never done anything wrong in my books, but then why do I feel this? Why am I still sitting in a car, staring at an empty gravel road, outside Sookie's house? I really have no idea what I am feeling. Confusion would be applied here, because that is what I was. I was confused, very confused.

I never had to deal with this kind of feeling. I may have believed I loved him as a child, but I grew out of that didn't I? I knew it was foolish and dumb to think I was in the first place. Then why did I feel lust for him? Okay, it's common and he is very handsome, I would go even further saying he is downright _'oh my god sexy_', but it wasn't only that. There was something else there, something I never felt before and now that I am much older, I am not stupid enough to call that feeling love.

Eric is a vampire, one that I have no clue what kind of person he really is. He likes fangbangers; that was clear from tonight, he was mysterious; that was a given, he was protective of Sookie; they were in a relationship before, he was strong; he threw me up against the wall and I felt his strength, he was cocky and sly; you could hear it in his voice and see it in his smile, he saved me as a child; have no idea why, and he was incredibly hidden; too many doors for me to open up and figure him out.

I was working a puzzle in my mind, one that pieces were missing to. That is why I am frustrated with him. I just wanted to know what kind of person he really was, but it really doesn't matter anyway. He obviously doesn't have too much interest in me, but some things he said made me wonder further into this whole area, but not everything fit together. I was blinded in this area and I didn't like it. I can always figure people out, but with Eric, that just seemed impossible.

I stifled a sigh before extracting my hands from the steering wheel and walking over to the house slowly. My head hurt now and that is never fun. I opened the door with the key Sookie gave me on Monday morning and I slid inside the house.

Sookie was sitting on a recliner in the living room. A blanket was thrown over her and she had a book in her hands. Her head was leaning to the side and her mouth was slightly ajar. She was also snoring. I smiled lightly before shaking my head. I walked over to her and grabbed behind her knees and then supported her head as I heaved her up into my arms. Once I was stable, I proceeded down the hall and into her room. I laid her on her bed and pushed the covers back up. She snuggled into the blanket and never woke up.

I walked back out, shutting her door behind me and headed upstairs for the night. I laid down and relaxed into the bed, finally feeling tired after such a long day. I didn't even change; I was too tired for that even. I stared into the darkness before letting my eyes droop closed. The dreams then started.

* * *

><p><em>The place I was in was dark, surrounded only by hundreds of flickering candles. The ground was moist on my fingertips and I looked down long enough to see that I was lying upon grass. I turned to the side as a figure appeared out of the darkness. <em>

_Eric stepped forward, his face alight from the candles and I gasped at the sight. He wore jeans but no shirt and the sight of his muscles made me feel weak at the knees. I sat up slowly and I felt a rush of air, before looking up to meet piercing blue eyes. _

_He smiled down at me, and pushed me back to the soil below. He hovered over me, looking at me softly, his eyes lit with passion and his smile was the one I remembered, but different at the same time. It was like he was looking at a woman and not a child. _

"_You're trembling." He said softly, leaning down to rub his long fingers against my arms. _

"_I'm dreaming right?" I said slowly, blinking at the sight of his body so close to mind. _

"_Dreaming is just a subconscious state of reality, but yes, you are dreaming." He smiled, running his hand along my cheek, down my throat, between my breasts, across my stomach before landing on my side, gripping it in his hand. _

"_Great." I groaned. _

"_You wish to be awake?" Dream Eric looked confused and slightly sad from that. _

"_If I was awake then I wouldn't have to go through this." I whispered. _

"_Why don't you just enjoy it?" Eric smiled before leaning down to capture my lips in his. _

_My eyes went wide before they slipped closed on their own. This felt real. How many times did I actually think of this in my past? Though still, this wasn't real, it was a dream, but it sure as hell felt like reality. _

_His tongue slid against my lips softly and I shivered from the contact. This seemed nice and it was like I knew what I was doing. I had never been kissed, strangely enough, but my lips moved with his slowly, passionately. _

_His hand that was on my lip traveled higher, pulling apart the only thing I wore; a robe. He slid it open to reveal my body. His eyes went from my breast to my flat stomach before slinking up to meet mine. I was panting slightly. _

"_You seem tense." Dream Eric sighed. _

"_Of course I am." I barely whispered. "This. Isn't. Real."_

"_Make what you want of it." He smirked. "I am your knight; I will take care of you."_

_I gasped at that. In my dreams he remembered? That was some fucked up shit right there. _

_Dream Eric leaned over me again, pushing the robe away from my body before slinking his hands across his jeans. I gasped lightly, leaning up on my elbows to watch the process as if I couldn't help it. Slowly, he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, leaving it open for me to see the deep V that curved from his hips and then lower. _

"_Do you want me?" His voice was soft, seductive. _

_I couldn't answer as I stared at his buff body. It was absolutely unreal, so unreal that I couldn't take it. I watched as his fangs sunk down and he hoisted himself over me once more. I felt his nose graze my cheek, sliding up so he was next to my ear. _

"_Because I want you." He licked my earlobe. _

_I was panting so hard now, but I turned my head in submission and the last thing I felt was his teeth graze my jugular before sinking in and claiming my blood, my essence. _

* * *

><p>I woke with a jolt, sitting up so fast that the room spun in my head. I gripped my heart and sat panting in the darkened room.<p>

_What the fuck was that?_

I couldn't help but scream internally from the dream that felt so real. There was also some other unresolved issues. I looked down at my pants, feeling oddly wet down there and I really needed release. I groaned, standing up and heading to the shower. A cold, cold, shower was in order it looked like.

Yeah, I wasn't going to be able to sleep either. I was sort of afraid to.

I slid into the shower, the cold water making me shiver. I groaned again as flashbacks from the dream haunted me behind my closed lids. I banged my head against the cool tiles, again and again, until I was sure I would have a migraine.

Finally when I was more or less…calm, I slipped out and shifted to the kitchen and sat down. I looked at the clock and saw that it was six-fifty in the morning. Well, at least Sookie would be awake soon. I got up and headed to the fridge and pulled out eggs and bacon.

It's been awhile since I've cooked, but I knew how to do it. I started up the stove and set to work. Doing anything that could keep my mind off the dream that assaulted me roughly. I was nearly finished when I heard Sookie walking down the short hallway.

I looked over my shoulder and plaster the fakest grin on my face that I could bring. I was already having a bad day. Sookie smiled though before yawning. She walked over, patting me on the back and then started up the coffee machine.

"Thanks for taking me to my room last night." She said.

"No problem. Lying on the chair looked really uncomfortable." I answered, turning back to the task at hand. The bacon wanted to assault me today too, it seemed. It splattered against my skin and I reined in my temper before I went out and beat something to death. I could never win.

"So how did it go with Eric?" Her voice was so hesitant.

I winced at her voice. "Uh, fine actually. I have some news for you."

"Oh?" She put the mug to her lips and took a drink.

"I've taken over your contract. You're free from it." I looked over in time to see her shocked expression.

"Really?" She said hopeful.

I smiled. "Really, really."

Sookie hopped up from her seat quickly, running around the small kitchen before throwing her arms around my waist and hugging me tightly from the back.

"You are amazing, Sofia Preston. I could never thank you enough." I thought I heard the starts of crying in her voice.

I quickly turned around to see that the flood gates were there, but they haven't spilled over yet. I quickly hugged her. I didn't like it when people cried. I can't remember the last time I actually cried.

"Whatever you do, don't cry." I whispered, rubbing her back. "This is what I am here for."

"You are truly a great friend." She answered, sniffing lightly.

I smiled down at her as she walked back to the table and sat down. "You deserve happiness, Sookie. I wanted to take that off your shoulders. You are free now, as free as you can ever be."

"I owe it all to you. You didn't have to do it, you know." She smiled blindingly at me.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I turned back to the bacon and scooped it out.

I put it on the table and sat across from her. Sookie dug in quickly, mounting her plate with a good portion of scrambled eggs and bacon. She smiled again, before throwing her fork into the food and bringing it to her mouth.

I was slower. I looked down at my food, not feeling very hungry but I ate anyway. I sighed so softly, that I thought Sookie wouldn't have heard. I was wrong.

"Sofia." She said lightly. That is never a good sign.

"Hmm?" I said, shoving my mouth full. Maybe if I just kept dumping food into my mouth, it would be so full that I wouldn't be able to answer her, whatever she wanted to talk about.

"What's going on between you and Eric?" I looked up in time to see her looking down at her food, moving the eggs across the plate.

I swallowed the food in my mouth, there was just no way I would get off from this kind of conversation.

"I don't really know what you mean." I answered, which was mostly truthful.

"The way you act around him, it seems like you have known him before or something. You get upset when he is near you, I've noticed that. You watch him slowly too, like you are analyzing him."

"Really?" I whispered. So I wasn't hiding my emotions very well.

"Yeah. Eric on the other hand, he seems calm, calmer than he usually is when you're around, yet tense at the same time. When I asked him to give you his blood, he stared at you for a moment. I watched his eyes the whole time. I know him, Sofia; I feel his emotions because I've had his blood and he had mine. He seemed shocked, but not the shock I was expecting. It was like if something just dawned on him. I really don't know what to think."

_I really don't know what to think of that either._

Should I just tell her? Get it over with and watch her laugh at me? That's what she is probably going to do anyway.

I stared at her for a moment longer and she seemed truly worried that something was bothering me. I sighed.

This. Was. Insane.

"Sookie, I've met Eric before." I started off; it seemed like a good start. "When I was little, half fae weren't supposed to be created; it was basically a sin among fairies. This day and age there is still discrimination against half fae like us, but it isn't as bad as it was then." I paused.

"I grew up on a farm in Pennsylvania, until I was ten years old. I never had friends, never had any contact other than my parents. They were afraid that someone would see me. My mother was a fairy princess and she ran away from her duties to live a life of love and happiness with my human father. They loved each other and I was their prized possession." I sighed and watched Sookie nod.

"When I was ten, I found a friend. That is all I ever wanted. She was a vampire, one that betrayed me because she was in a fairy and vampire war. She may have looked like a child, but she was anything but that. Fairies came for my family, to get my mother for betraying her kind and creating a spawn child. It was my fault and I watched them kill my parents."

"Oh my god." Sookie's hands went up to her mouth and she shook her head fast.

I nodded. "They were coming for me too; because I shouldn't exist they said. Right when I thought they would kill me, two vampires came and I watched as the one vampire choked the fairy that was holding down my legs. The fairy disappeared and later I figured out that she teleported. I looked up at my hero, my knight." I laughed sadly. "He was a vampire and later I found out his name was Eric."

Sookie gasped between her hands and I closed my eyes.

"Him and his maker, Godric saved me that night and took me to Niall who was waiting for me. I looked up to Eric; I thought I loved him, though I was just a child."

Sookie nodded again, but didn't say anything.

"I waited and waited for my knight to return to me, like the princes do from fairy tale stories. He never came and I was heartbroken. I grew up though and became an assassin and the only thing that gave me strength when I thought I couldn't go on in battle was Eric's face; the face of a warrior. That is what he reminded me of. I kept that close to my heart and it helped me become my own type of warrior. The years led me here, to your house to protect you." I shook my head meeting her eyes squarely. "I never thought I would see Eric again. It pains me and I have no idea why. Lost love? Love that I didn't even have in the first place? I spent years trying to get him out of my head and then I simply stumble upon him once more? I really have no idea of anything, Sookie. To put it mildly I am fucking confused about everything in my life and oh, Eric doesn't remember any of this encounter." I told her, almost forgetting that last part. I pushed on. "Niall sent me here, knowing that Eric was here, that he was your protector as well, but I never thought to question why he would need me to protect you. Does that make sense?"

Sookie nodded, her eyes were still so wide I thought they would pop out of her head.

"It's not that I don't want to be here, but I just question as to _why_ I am here. You are very guarded as it is. You have Bill and you have Eric. Why would Niall need me to come here? I ask myself that too often. In some strange way, it feels like I needed to be here though and that is why I can't leave."

_Shit, now I'm rambling._

I stopped and looked down, unsure as to why I told her that last bit. I felt ashamed, and so stupid. Sookie's hand came down on top of my own and she gripped mine softly. I met her gaze to see that she had unshed tears in her eyes again. I gulped.

"You had such a hard life and I am so sorry for that." She whispered, her voice breaking slightly. "I don't know you very much; Sofia, but I already feel so close to you. I don't want you to leave at all." She laughed sadly. "It's like…your my sister or something and I just found you. It must have been so hard to see Eric again after everything you went through in your life, knowing that he doesn't remember anything. I really don't know what to tell you though and for that I am so sorry again."

I smiled, just slightly. "You don't have to try to work out my crazy mind as well. Besides, this was my job. I took it and in a way…I am glad I did. You're a really good friend, Sookie. I've never really had a friend before."

"You do now." She answered.

"Don't tell anyone ok?" I said hesitantly.

"I wouldn't. I'm good at keeping secrets." She winked slightly.

"Can I ask you something?" I waited for her to nod. "What-What happened to Godric?"

I watched Sookie's eyes fill with pain and my heart dropped. "He met his True Death on his own accord. He didn't think he belonged in this world anymore. He was ready for death."

That hurt, really bad. I always liked Godric and I always wished him the best when I thought of the two vampires that saved my life. "That, is really too bad. He wasn't alone when he…" I trailed off.

"No." She smiled faintly. "He met the sun on the top of a hotel in Dallas and he was happy from it and could smile and hope for the best of what was yet to come. I was there with him."

I nodded. "I am glad he wasn't alone."

"Me too." She whispered back.

"So now you know my life and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." I laughed slightly, stretching in my seat.

She giggled too, pulling her hand back over. "What a way to start out the day huh?"

"You know it." I answered.

"So seriously, how did it go last night with Eric?"

"It went fine. I have to go with him to meet the king; Felipe De Castro." I told her slowly.

Sookie bit off a piece of bacon. "Yeah, he isn't so bad. Now watch out for Victor though."

"Bad vamp?" I asked.

"He's…mysterious and dangerous." Sookie said.

"Great." I laughed. "Just what I needed. A dangerous vampire. Nice way to start out the agreement huh?"

"Maybe you will get lucky and Victor won't be at the palace with Felipe." She shrugged.

"I could always hope right?" I faked enthusiasm.

"Yes you can." She laughed, throwing a piece of bacon at me.

I smiled, throwing it right back at her. It rolled down her chest and into her shirt. She blushed before laughing her ass off. I joined in.

It wasn't so bad, telling Sookie about my past, right?


	10. Blood drawn

Author's Notes: Hello, hello readers!

I hope you are all doing well! Here is the next chapter to Fairytale and I hope you love it just as the rest.

I really had a lot of fun writing it. I think tonight is going to be a long night and I will be writing another chapter after this, so stay tuned. :P

Thank you so much for reading this story, I love you guys! *hugs*

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

Read and Review.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I would not lower myself, my dignity, to tell anyone that I was worried about today.<p>

I looked at the clock once more. It's the fifth time I've done so in a minute. It's not likely to change so fast. Maybe I was hoping time would turn backwards? Go back to when I told Eric I would go with him and change my answer? Yeah, I guess that is what I was looking for when I turned to the clock for the seventh time; hoping that I could magically-that I would have a fae power to do so-make the clock turn back time.

It didn't of course, it kept ticking forward and I found myself slinking into the chair deeper with every minute passing. I was nervous for this. Would I ever tell anyone that? Hell no! I was though, and I was teetering on the brink of actually being scared.

It was stupid right? I mean, I've killed vampires, were creatures, fairies, shifters and so many more that I couldn't possibly tell you. Why would giving Eric just a bit of my blood freak me out so much?

_Uh, because stupid, that means his fangs have to go into some part of your body!_

I sighed. Even my subconscious was rebelling against me. I chose this thought right? No reason to freak out about it now. Im a big girl, right? I could get through something as small as him biting into my neck...

_Yeah, I don't think I could do this. _

I heard the sounds of someone pulling up to the house and I groaned, closing my eyes tight. The man was already here to pick me up. There was no way I could back down from this. I am fearless with everything else in this world. I kill for a fucking living, I need to stop moping the fuck around and get my head on straight.

I grabbed my bag that Eric told Sookie I should pack. Yeah, that bothered me too. Eric called Sookie to tell her what I should and what to pack. To say the least, I had to go shopping for an 'elegant' dress. What bothered me was that he didn't call me; but that was easy to explain, he didn't have my number. So I let it go, and told myself I was a lunatic for even getting upset over it. No, I wouldn't use the word _jealous_. I have no reason to be jealous.

I would be staying at a hotel with Eric for three days so I could get to know the regulars. I also found out that Felipe doesn't actually live in the mansion in Louisiana. He stays in Nevada; he just took over Louisiana and Arkansas after killing the queen. Sookie told me all of this when she said I needed to be prepared. To be honest, I felt incredibly stupid that I didn't know this crap already.

Felipe De Castro will be in Louisiana for a meeting; that meeting is for me. It makes me feel all warm and tingly that he came in just to meet me…not. I really didn't want to deal with this. To me it just seemed dangerous. Why would he want to know about me? Simple enough, I am half fae and I am pretty sure this guy knows more about me that I would want him too.

For him to know that I am a fairy princess, well, let's just hope he doesn't. It could mean a lot of crap if he does know. Here let me just spit ball some ideas; Felipe could possibly take me and then it would start a Fae and vampire war again. Much as I don't like being a princess, I know there are fairies that would do anything for me. So if it came down to it and something happened to me; they would attack. Very loyal subjects, ones that I really wish I didn't have.

"Afternoon ma'am." An older gentleman said to me. He reached for the back door of a limo and opened it for my access.

"Thank you." I said, slipping into the seat and peering around the interior. There really was nothing else I could look at.

"Taking you to the airport miss." He nodded back to me, after he got into the driver's seat. He started up the car and began to drive off.

"Do you know why we are taking a plane, sir?"

"Call me Carl and yes, I do ma'am." He nodded back. "Eric Northman told me to tell you that this was the easiest way to get there during the day, after such short notice of getting summoned."

"You're not full human." I said softly.

I saw him smirk, his teeth a bit pointed. "No, ma'am; half demon."

"I see, well it's nice to meet you Carl. I'm Sofia."

"I already knew who you were." He laughed. "There are a lot of people who know of you. You are the great assassin."

I cleared my throat. "Come again?"

"Oh yes, you are very known in the Supe world, Sofia." He chuckled. "The great assassin who is half fae. You do a lot of justice in this world. Me for one, I think what you do is great, saves the rest of us the trouble; but there are some that still think supes deserve to get a trail of sorts."

"Those people should know not to shoot the messenger, if you understand what I mean." I answered. I grabbed a coke from the mini bar and popped the lid. "Just doing my job."

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean, but there are others who think differently." He shook his head sadly.

"You don't say?"

"Well, you gotta look at it from all sides, really. Some people are going to love what you do and then there will be people who hate what you do."

"Yeah, I thought so." I shrugged. "I make enemies every day. The life of the assassin."

"You still an assassin?" He peered at me through the mirror.

"Yes. Let's just say…Im on a vacation." I answered, not really sure if I should open my mouth too much about Sookie with this guy. I didn't know him and I wasn't going to try.

There was a lot that I needed to think about too. A lot of the Supes knew that I was an assassin? I always knew I had some enemies, but if this half-demon knew of me, and then I wouldn't be surprised if the King Felipe knew as well.

I sat back into the seat and let the silence take me. Before I knew it I was at the airport. Carl opened my door for me and slipped his hand inside. I took it hesitantly, lightly and he helped me out. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I was also glad that I didn't have to walk through those metal detectors. I had my swords in the duffle bag at the bottom; I don't think national security would like finding two blades in some ones bag. They probably would think I was a terrorist.

I looked up in time to see a small jet coming around on the runway of the airport. So I was going to be flying in a jet? That didn't sound so bad.

Turning to my left I saw one coffin being brought around the back of the plane and I gulped. That was Eric wasn't it? I shook my head and trudged over to the jet, handing my bag to the guy holding out his hands. He smiled brightly at me, but I ignored it. Wasn't in a good mood for pleasantries and flirting at all.

I walked up the small stairs and shuffled inside. I sat down quickly, waving off the attendant that asked if I wanted anything. She had a tray of some sort of alcohol in her hands and I grabbed one on her way back. I dumped it down my throat and felt the burn. Probably not a very good idea, but I needed to calm my nerves.

I grabbed the book in my purse and opened it up, ignoring the coffin that was being pushed in by my side. I should have sat closer to the front. The idea of Eric being in a coffin didn't bug me. He was a vampire, it was normal, what bugged me was the fact that he was so close and didn't even know he was.

The attendant told me to buckle up and I did so slowly, grabbing yet another drink from her and tossing that one back. The plane started to roll down the pathway and then it jerked upward and into the sky. I sighed and sat back, more relaxed_. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be._

It was a rather quick trip and we descended from the sky quickly. We hit the runway and then slowed until we stopped. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stretched out my legs. I turned my head in time to see them start to drag Eric's coffin from the isle and start to pull it off.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked suddenly, shocking the poor boy.

"To the hotel ma'am. He will wait where we drop him off until night fall." He said back to me, before going about his business.

I watched them take the coffin out before I moved. I stepped off the plane and saw a guy waiting for me in another limo. I walked over and opened the door for myself, waving off the guy who stumbled to get out of the car. He didn't see me coming. That was okay though. I was old enough to open my own doors.

We headed to the hotel and I hopped out quickly, retrieving my back when we got there. I took a deep breath and headed up the steps. The hotel was huge and as soon as I walked in I saw many different 'pets' walking around. You could just tell that they were; there were bite marks on their bodies.

I walked up to the front desk and began to check in.

"You're with Mr. Northman, yes?" She asked, clicking around on her computer.

"Yes, that would be me." I smiled sweetly for her.

"Alright, here we are. Name?" She said, meeting my eyes.

I was guessing it was for security. "Sofia Preston." I pulled out my wallet and showed her an I.D. I was so glad that I decided to get that five years ago, even if it was a fake. It saves a lot of trouble.

"Alright Ms. Preston." She smiled at me, handing over a room key. "Just take the elevator up ten floors and your room will be down on the right."

I nodded before grabbing it and turned on my heel. I did as she said, getting into the elevator and pressing the little ten button and then leaned back against the wall. I folded my arms over my chest and waited. When it finally came to a stop, I grabbed my bag and exited the elevator. I stepped to my right and descended down the hallway, counting room numbers.

I found mine at the end of the hallway and I put the key into the door. When I heard a click, I turned the knob and walked into the most beautiful hotel room you could possibly imagine. I could have gasped.

There was a small kitchenette on the left side of me, and I looked forward to notice a small living room with a plasma TV mounted over a fake fireplace. The room had a chandelier over top and the couches were a white; they looked like leather. I stumbled further into the room and noticed a door to my right. I hurried to that door and opened it.

This time I did gasp. There was a king size, deep wooden, canopy bed in the middle of the room, black silk sheets covered the bed, and on the posts, that were decoratively carved, there were red silk straps hanging down. This bed looked comfortable, the kind of bed that you lay and get lost in.

The room was painted in a deep crimson color; my favorite color I might add. There were paintings on the wall that were in golden frames. The paintings were of abstract designs, all in black and white and it was simply perfect for this kind of room.

I walked over and ran my hand down the silk sheets before grinning and jumping on top of the mattress. Yeah, this was really nice. I settled deeper and found myself slipping into sleep. I haven't slept much since the dream I had of Eric, so I thought I could get some shut eye and thankfully I didn't dream of him this time.

I felt something against my leg, something cold running up and down my ankle. I didn't think too much about it, just simply flipped over in my sleep; that _something_ cold moved higher and higher before reaching my shoulder and giving it a slight shake.

I groaned out and opened my one eye swiftly. Blue eyes were looking down at me and I gasped, pulling myself up quickly. My hair caught around my face and I took enough time to wipe it away before meeting Eric's eyes.

"Sleep well, Sofia?" Eric asked, taking a seat on the other side of the bed. He then leaned back and laid down, next to me. I gulped and bolted to my feet.

I forgot that we were sharing the hotel room until now. I didn't see any other doors to lead into any other rooms. I guess I was sleeping on the couch, because there was no way in hell I was sleeping in the same bed with him, that wouldn't help me at all.

"I slept fine, thank you." I answered slowly, looking at anything other than him.

He seemed too at ease, laying there with his arms folded behind his head and his body stretched out comfortably.

"That's good. What did you get to wear tonight?"

I had to blink a few times. He was good at changing subjects. "A deep crimson cocktail dress."

Eric eyed me slowly, looking up my body until he rested on my face. "Red would look good on you. It is also my favorite color."

_No shit?_ "It's mine too." I answered offhanded.

"Really?" His eyebrow rose.

"Really." I confirmed.

Eric sighed, finally sitting up. I relaxed just a smidge, enough to walk over to my bag and grab out the dress. Thank God that there was an iron in the room; the dress that was a silk substitute, had too many wrinkles to count. There was a lot of silk going on around here, I noticed. I shook my head.

I started on the task at hand, trying to forget that Eric was here with me, but I was unsuccessful. He came up behind me and I nearly burnt my hand because I was watching what he was doing and not on the iron that was itching closer to my fingers.

"We will be leaving in an hour." Eric said casually. "I need your blood."

I winced. "That was kind of blunt don't you think?"

"Easiest way to get the point across." Eric grinned.

"About that, Eric…"

"It has to be done." He answered swiftly, grabbing the iron from my hand and setting it down before gripping my hand in his softly. I gulped as he tugged on it before walking over to the bed, with me in toe. He sat down and I stood before him, unsure as to what to do.

Eric smiled up at me before his hands gripped my waist. He turned me around and sat me down next to him, before pulling us deeper into the bed. I simply followed because I was frozen.

_This was really happening. _

Eric cocked his head to one side and looked at me. "You're trembling."

I nearly jumped out of my own skin. He said it the same way he did in my dream. I met his eyes swiftly before dropping them to the bed.

"I am not." I said stubbornly.

"Let me guess. You have never had a vampire bite you?" He said softly.

I could have trembled.

"No." I glared at the black sheets.

He chuckled and I felt the bed dip a bit more. He got closer to me, laying his right hand on my knee and his other hand supporting my back. I kept up the façade that this wasn't bothering me, but my heart was thundering in my chest and we both knew that I was nervous.

"Relax." He whispered, his voice much closer to my ear than I was expecting. I flinched away, turning to meet his deep pools of blue. He eyed me, never looking away.

"Can't you just get it over with?" I bit out.

"If I do that, then it will hurt you." He said wisely.

"Just…get it done with." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." I answered curtly.

"Quite sure?" He challenged.

"Of course."

"There are other ways that we could go about this."

"I really don't want to hear them right now."

"It will hurt if you don't let me-"

"I just want it over with." I cut him off.

"Alright." I heard a smile in his voice. He leaned just a bit closer.

"Alright."

A few seconds passed. "Are you positi-"

"Eric, for the love of God! Get it the fuck over with!"

Eric leaned in quick, sinking his fangs into my neck swiftly. I gasped out from the pain and began to squirm away from him, but his hands held tightly. He pushed me back onto the bed, turning my head away so he could reach the blood that flowed out of the wound he created. Eric sucked powerfully, running his tongue over the wound and I squeezed my eyes tight as I felt his fangs once more. My hands bulled up tightly, until I felt Eric's hand cover my own, gently forcing them to unravel. He licked against the wound.

"Relax, you are tense. Your blood taste different when you're tense." He told me; his voice oddly husky and annoyed, but I had no idea why. He dipped his head to collect the blood that was spilling down my neck.

Eric latched on again, pulling more blood to the surface and I heard him groan out and I could have sworn that I felt his body push against mine, but I was probably imagining that. I gulped, doing my best to relax. Okay, that hurt a lot more than I thought it would.

After I relaxed into it, it wasn't as bad as I thought. The pulsing pain from the beginning of it was still there, but now I could feel what he was doing. His tongue slipped across the holes he created and I could have shuttered from the feeling. His hand that was still holding mine moved up my arm. He began stroking back and forth. _He was comforting me?_ No, that is insane. He was merely trying to get me to relax, for my blood to taste better. Why did that sound morbid to me?

Eric leaned over again, sucking, nipping and collecting the blood that fell from the wound and he took it all, all of my essence that he could. Finally he pulled back, moving his hands away and looking down at me from across the bed.

"I'm leaving the bite mark there, for them to see." He said to me.

"I thought that was the purpose." I said tartly.

"It is." Eric said curtly.

"Im going to go change now." I said, my voice sounded off.

I sort of slid out of the bed like a slug; that is the only way to describe it.

"You do that." Again there was a smile in his voice.

I grabbed the dress and some other supplies from my bag and headed into the bathroom.

_What the hell just happened to me? _


	11. Meant to be broken

**Author's Notes:** I am back! Woohoo!

Another chapter for tonight and I really did like how it turned out. I hope you do too. I just have a terrible headache, so I am going to keep this short.

**Playlist:** Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. (I listened to this song on repeat for this entire chapter. I love this song so much!)

Please read and review! I would love you forever!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! Not the characters (Just Sofia) and certainly not the song.

Thank you for reading!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Gripping the counter top of the sink tightly in my hands, I finally checked the marks. When I first came in, I couldn't do anything but sit on the edge of the tub and look at my hands. I was more than confused and even more than that, I was…<em>unsettled<em>.

Eric was teasing me the whole time, asking me repeatedly if I was sure I was ready before he bit into my flesh. I knew this and it didn't make me feel any better. Teasing-that is all it will ever be.

When my eyes fell upon the marks that marred my skin, I couldn't help but run a shaking hand over them. They were real and they were there for everyone to see. It was really unsettling because this never has happened before. A man has never touched me the way Eric had just moments ago.

Of course I had offers, too many to count, but I never wanted it before. Yes, that was before Eric was lying in the same bed with me. It scared me how everything could simply change so quickly. I wanted him, more than I ever did before and that was a problem. A huge problem that could compromise everything, every wall I ever put up around me.

Eric was knocking those walls down and I put them up against him in the first place, didn't I? I didn't want to ever be hurt like I was when he didn't come back for me when I was younger. It was stupid and I should have known better but it really was heartbreaking. He was my knight, my prince and I really had thought he would come back. When he didn't, I promised myself that no man would ever get into my heart, because there is a lot of pain when it comes to love. I've seen it countless of times in this world when I traveled here.

Did I love him as a child? That shouldn't even be possible, but as I stand here, looking at the half healed marks on my neck, I think I was. Or at least it was as close to love that my inferior mind could come up with when I was that young.

None of this matters really, none at all. Eric doesn't love me back, nor will he ever. I was just someone protecting the girl that he did love. Was that what was really bothering me? Why I thought I hated him? Was it really because Sookie had his love and I didn't? I don't even know what kind of relationship they had, but I knew they were close. She has had his blood and he had hers; that means they have a bond. Eric is a vampire that takes things seriously, so I knew that he didn't just have a blood bond with her for shits and giggles. No, there has to be a reason and all I could fall back on was that he actually loves her.

Eric must still love Sookie, if he is here with me, giving me his blood and taking mine. It's an act. He is protecting her, taking Sookie out of the picture in the king's mind and pushing me forward as a substitute. Getting Sookie out from under the heels of the king and showing Felipe that there is a more powerful fairy among his midst. Felipe De Castro would be more interested in a half fairy that could kick some ass and is better with her powers. Why didn't I see that before? Have I really been so blinded? Yes, that is the reason. It has to be.

_Why does it feel like I can't breathe? _

I closed my eyes, leaning forward into the mirror and finally looked at myself. I was a stranger and a nobody in Eric Northman's eyes; just a girl that protects his true lost love, Sookie. I didn't hate Sookie for this, no; I hated myself, because I fell so deep into a hole that I created on my own. Those walls I put up so long ago must not have been sturdy enough. Eric wiggled his way back into my heart and he didn't even need to do _anything_ to get there. Will I ever not be a fool?

_And there is no release from these hurtful emotions because I can't cry. I never cry. _

I took off my shirt, unable to stomach these feelings of self-inflicting torture. I threw the dress over my body and slipped my hair back in a clip, letting the curls dangle down. I opened my makeup bag and started to put some on.

After I was finished I stepped into my heels and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob and stepped back into the bedroom. Eric was sitting on the bed, talking on his cellphone. Another crash to my heart, nearly made me stumble as I heard him say Sookie's name.

I ignored it and went into the living room. There was a mirror in an elegant frame, used for a place holder it seemed, but it fit into the room. I took one last look. The red dress came down a bit past my thighs and it was strapless. You could see the bite marks clearly in this dress because I wore no jewelry. No, the bite marks seemed to work as an accessory, one that I didn't really want.

I sat on the couch, unable to look at myself any longer. I felt sick when I did. Eric came out slowly, he must have gotten changed. He was in a simple outfit; a white collar shirt and cuffs and black trousers. I watched as he threw over a jacket and finally turn in my direction. He spared me one glace, just one before he turned away as if he couldn't stand the sight of me. That really fucking hurt.

I turned away and stood up, not needing to hear his voice at this time. As if I could handle that, I was already on the brink of insanity. I stepped in front of him, ignoring his arm that he held out for me and I went down the hallway a few paces in front of him.

I could faintly feel his emotions and that weirded me out further. I couldn't tell you what emotion it was, but I could feel more than just my own at the moment. I didn't like it.

I guess I couldn't hide from myself anymore. I was in love with Eric and when everything was meant to be broken, and it really is because I've been broken forever now, all I want is for him to know who I am. It will never happen in the first place, because I don't know the real me anyway. I can't tell him that I love him, it's impossible. I am not the one he wants, no I'm really not. So what do I do?

I forget about him. I turn to someone else for love; that is the only thing I could possibly do at a time like this. It hurts so fucking much, but it has to be done. Yet, who could I fall in love with or at least fool myself into believing that I_ could_ love?

The limo pulled up to the curb and I was so distracted that I didn't notice Eric's hand go around the small of my back hesitantly before ushering me into the car. I sat next to him, but I didn't look over at him. I couldn't do that.

After the car began to move, it took Eric a good ten minutes before he spoke to me.

"You are unusually quiet." He commented offhanded. "I mean it's better than your attitude toward me in general, but it still is quite unusual."

I shrugged. "Don't feel like talking."

A pregnant pause happened. "I see." He said curly, sitting back fully in the seat and stretching his legs out. "When we get here, you need to make it believable that we have a relationship."

"Yeah, I understand, Eric." I shot back. "I am not as incompetent as you try to make me seem."

He laughed softly. "There is the attitude."

"Yeah, you finally got it out of me." I said lamely, picking at the seams of the dress.

"What's wrong?" Eric said, leaning just a bit closer to me.

I closed my eyes and slipped just a bit further away from him. "Nothing is wrong, just tired is all."

The car fell silent and Eric pulled back over to his side. He seemed a bit annoyed at the way I was acting, but I couldn't help it. I simply had to push myself away from this.

We pulled up to a rather large house with high walls surrounding the place. Eric got out first, zooming around to my side of the car before opening the door and thrusting his hand forward for my taking. I gulped down my emotions and slipped my hand into his as if I did this every day of my life.

He pulled me up and then slung his arm around my waist and cradled me to his side tightly, in a protective stance. We began our walk, passing vampires who were watching us closely. I put on a smile, a really fake smile and continued down the path. We were ushered inside and checked for any weapons and all of that. Right before I got into the car, I noticed Eric had grabbed my duffle bag and put it in the back. I was guessing, just in case anything happened we were prepared. My swords were in the car.

We then turned and marched down a long hall way, coming to stop at a door. There was a small light above it and we were told when it turned green we were allowed to go in. For a few minutes we just stood there, pretending to be a happy couple as he ran his hand over my cheek a few times. I played up my part by rubbing my hand down his arm and then he gripped my hand in his, cradling it to his un-beating heart.

To onlookers we must have looked happy, we played our part well. The only different thing about this was that I wasn't playing a part; I was actually following my own heart and touching him the way I desperately wanted to. Though he didn't know this and I would never be able to share it with anyone. If I only got this, then I would take it and deal with the heart ache later. It was only three days we had to deal with this in the public's eyes, and after this I could find someone else, someone to erase Eric from my tortured brain.

The light turned green and Eric smiled down at me. I could see it in his eyes that we needed to act this way, he was reminding me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and followed him in as any loyal lover would.

He came to a stop just inside the doorway and I noticed that there were a lot of vampires in this room. On a throne in the front, the king was staring at us. His second, or Im guessing, was standing next to him, his arm resting on Felipe's shoulder.

The king stood and plastered a smile on his face. "Welcome Eric Northman and Sofia Preston!"

Eric tugged my hand and moved forward, dragging me along with. "Thank you for your kindness, my king." Eric did a slight bow and I followed his example, bowing just a bit before the king.

"You are welcome, Eric. It is always good to see the oldest Sheriff in my state happy." Felipe said casually, sitting back in his throne. "Tell me," He turned to me. "Sofia, how are you enjoying your stay here in Louisiana with our other fairy, Sookie?" Eric tensed at my side. Typical.

"It's wonderful, sir. She is a great woman."

"You are related to her?" Alright the questions were going to keep coming I knew that now.

"Distantly." I allowed. "All Fae are family in some shape or form. Sookie is more like a sister to me than anything else."

"Wonderful, simply wonderful." Felipe smiled. "Now tell me, are you more powerful than Sookie is with her powers?"

I smiled slightly. "Of course, your majesty; I have been in Faery for a very long time and I learned quite quickly. I have better range than Sookie does on her mind reading abilities, and I know how to use other fae qualities far better than she does."

"Can you _hear_ vampires?" He leaned forward, more intent. The room seemed to go quiet and even Eric looked to me for an answer.

"No, your majesty, I cannot."

"Fabulous." He grinned wider. "You are the assassin then? I have heard many rumors that you are."

"Yes." I answered slowly. The room turned to look at me.

"Explain a bit further in what exactly you do."

"I punish those that need to be punished, sir. I get an order to take someone out and I do it. I don't do it on a whim, it is always on orders."

He nodded, tapping his fingertips together. "You are quite good I hear."

"Yes, or so I have been told."

"That is good news." He said offhanded.

I raised a questioning eyebrow as to what he meant, but he waved me off as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Now tell me, Eric, how did you come upon this fairy?"

Eric smirked and looked at the side in my direction. "She was at Sookie's house when I met her, your majesty. It was rather fast, as these things happen. She had to be mine."

"Yes, I could understand why you would want someone as gifted as her." Felipe eyed me carefully, looking over my body slowly. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Two half fae women, Eric?" I looked up to see who was talking. It was the vampire that was standing next to Felipe. His grin was taunting. "You do get around with Fae women don't you?"

Eric tensed slightly and I saw his jaw clench just a bit. "You could say that, Victor. I simply have good taste to the ones I chose."

"Maybe one day you will let me try her?" Victor smiled in my direction.

Eric began growling low in his chest and I shot him a glance. "She is mine, Victor, and I do not share what is mine."

"Oh come now, you seemed to share Sookie when she wanted to let go of you." Victor taunted.

Oh, that was a low blow. I nearly opened my mouth to retort to his ugly comment, but Eric grabbed my hand tighter and whipped me into his chest.

"I am glad I let go of Sookie, Victor, because as you see, I have something much better." Eric leaned over and ran his nose against my hair and my heart thundered in my chest.

_It's an act, it's an act, it's an act!_ I kept telling myself. I didn't want false hope.

"I see." Victor shut up and stalked back behind the throne.

"You must forgive Victor, Eric. He doesn't have many manners." Felipe shot Victor a warning glace before turning to us and smiling once again.

"Yes, your majesty." Eric bowed again.

"There was something I wanted to talk about with the assassin." Felipe tapped his finger to his chin and stared at me as if he was thinking. Eric didn't like this, his body was too frozen, and his grip on my back was too hard. "Ah! Yes, I have a mission for you, my sweet."

I raised my eyebrows. "A mission, your majesty?"

Eric looked down at me slowly.

"Yes, if you will accept." Felipe smiled again.

"Your majesty," Eric cut in, "We were sent to see you. I did not think that Sofia would be going on any missions, this isn't what we discussed."

Felipe waved Eric off and he fell silent. The room felt oddly stiff. "Eric, that is not for you to decide, she may be your human, but I am your king." Felipe's voice was pleasant but you could hear the authority in his tone. "You have a contract with her, yes? I will be delighted to pay. I simply want to see if she is really as great as everyone says she is." His eyes were bright on mine. "Don't worry though, Eric I have someone that will go with her. It must be done tonight, this vampire has been raging havoc around here and we need someone to stop them. This dear girl, I am sure can take care of a young vampire who has bloodlust."

He was waiting for my answer. "Of course, your majesty. I will be honored to do this."

His smile grew ten times wider. "Wonderful."

"My king, why can I not accompany my human?" Eric stepped into the conversation again, gripping my hand a bit too harshly for my liking. He didn't want me to talk.

_Okay, I got that! Now stop crushing my fingers in yours!_

"Because Eric, we will speak more of your human and other things while your human is taking care of this regal vampire. As I have said, she will not go alone."

Eric couldn't find a way to go around the king; I could see it in his eyes. He was quite pissed off because of it too. "Yes, my king."

"Alright! Now I will be sending you with a vampire I brought here with me for this meeting. He says he knows you from awhile back Sofia." Felipe said.

"I doubt it, sir. I hunt supes and I never clung to any person other than I have with Eric. I never had friends."

Felipe's brows furrowed. "No? Are you sure about that?"

"I believe so." I answered, having no idea where this was leading.

"Send him in and we will see." Felipe looked toward the doors.

They swung open and a rather tall vampire with golden blond hair pulled back in a ponytail walked in. He turned his head up and smirked at me. The breath that was in my lungs left in a quick gust.

"Liam…" His name tumbled across my lips in a rush.

Eric who was looking at the vampire turned to pin me with a hard glare. His hand gripped mine tighter but I couldn't look at him. I kept looking at the vampire I haven't seen in so long, the one I let live so many years ago.

Liam smiled slightly and nodded in my direction.

Felipe's voice boomed behind my ears. "So you do know him?"

"Y-Yes, sir. I haven't seen Liam in years. I never thought that you could be talking about him." The words escaped me. Eric growled in the back of his throat again, it was a warning to Liam who stepped closer to me. Eric was putting up quite a good act for everyone to see. I couldn't look at Eric anymore because out of nowhere I had a sick thought.

_Maybe I could fall in love with Liam and forget about Eric? _


	12. Flirting

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I am out doing myself now.

Three chapters in one day…damn I am just that good. I can't really help it though, I love the story I have created and I hope you guys love it too! It's so much fun to write!

Again, thank you for all the wonderful feedback. Thank you, seriously.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

Read and review….please. lol

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>The room's stiffness never faded and Eric looked on the brink of lashing out. Liam took another step closer and Eric turned slightly, so I was put behind him just a bit. I furrowed my brows but let no other emotion show on my face. This wasn't like Eric, though the act he was putting on was rather good.<p>

Felipe was getting annoyed at the antics Eric was throwing out. "You may go now, my sweet, Sofia." He said to me.

I nodded to no one in particular because my eyes were set on Eric's hand that was intertwined with mine. His grasp was tighter than normal and he was holding as if he didn't want to let go. I had to give the guy props; he knows how to put on a show.

I took a step forward, patting Eric's arm in the process. I thought he would let go of my hand, but as soon as Liam smirked at me and held out his hand for me to take, Eric's grip only tightened. Another growl erupted in my ears before I was turned quickly.

Before I could protest, before I could scream, before I could_ moan_; Eric's lips were on mine. It was hard, a forceful kiss as he claimed my mouth with his. I nearly dropped to my knees from the suddenness of it. Eric growled again, running his tongue over my lips. I gripped his shoulders tightly in my hands, to either push him away or draw him closer, I didn't know.

_This was going to hurt me even more after this was over, I could feel it now. _

His hands gripped the small of my back, pushing my body against his own and his lips never ceased their assault as he pried my mouth open and took my tongue against his own. Wow, oh God, wow. He tasted magnificent, his cool tongue danced with mine and he pulled it into his mouth hungrily.

Someone cleared their throats but I couldn't hear it clearly over the hammering of my shattering heart. This was breaking me slowly. He was smashing my heart even further into little pieces as he kept up this act. I couldn't actually push him away, that would cause a scene, but then again, I really didn't want this to stop. I had to be honest with myself.

Eric paid no mind to them as he grabbed my bottom lip in his mouth and nibbled on it slowly. His eyes opened to meet mine and I couldn't tell you what I saw. He stared at me for a moment before his eyes slowly closed again and he pushed his lips to mine slowly, softly. Once, twice and then a third time before his grip on my back loosened.

I gulped, hiding my trembling as I stepped away from him slowly. I cast my eyes to meet his and I forced a smile on my face that wouldn't be there if there was no one around. Eric's eyes never swayed from mine, but his face was unreadable; there was no emotion etched on his angelic face. He pulled me close again and rested his head against my own.

"Be safe." He whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

I sighed. "I always am." I forced out.

When I had enough strength, I pushed away and walked toward Liam. I looked over my shoulder to see Eric staring down Liam, giving him a silent warning as the onlookers watched this show. I really hoped they got a laugh out of my pain.

God was mocking me that was the only explanation. I must have pissed off the wrong angel and they talked to the big man upstairs about making my life a living hell.

Liam stepped to my side, following me as we left the mansion. I stumbled to the car and reached in for my bag. I was on auto pilot as I did all of this; I wasn't seeing anything at all really. I grabbed my swords and my sneakers that were in the bag. I pulled out a shirt and shorts. I looked around for a moment before nodding to Liam to stand guard while I hopped in the car to change. I did it quickly, throwing the clothes on and hopping back out.

"Where was the last place this vampire was seen?" I asked as we began our walk.

"He's always by this small bar, getting women who stumble out drunk." Liam answered, smiling slightly and stepping a bit closer to me.

"Take me there." I said, throwing the swords over my back.

It was late at night and there were barely people around. We took the longer way, through a park. I couldn't get my mind off the kiss and therefore I didn't see a stump that happened to come out of nowhere. I tripped and would have face planted against the ground if it wasn't for Liam.

I looked up into his blue eyes that were so much different than Eric's and sighed. Liam smiled down at me before looking over his shoulder. He stood me up quickly and whispered really quietly.

"Whatever you do, don't kiss me." He said.

I had to look up to see if he was honestly serious about what he just said. His face was all lines of seriousness. I groaned internally.

"Wasn't planning on it, but why would you tell me that?"

"We're being watched." He said simply, pushing me forward on our path.

"Really?" I whispered back. I looked over my shoulder and groaned. I couldn't keep my mind straight as it was.

"Yes. They are in the trees further out, but in viewing range." Liam sighed. "Victor doesn't believe you will honor Eric. He doesn't believe you are really with him."

"And why would he not believe it?"

"My guess is that he wants to prove that you aren't really together, that it's just some ploy."

"I see." Victor was smart, but I was more cunning.

"So…are you really dating Eric Northman?" Liam scoffed, folding his arms over his chest as we walked further. I shot him a glance, it seemed that Liam didn't like that I was with Eric.

"Yeah, yeah…I am." I answered.

"You don't seem too confident." He chuckled down at me. "It doesn't matter if you are or aren't to me. I've known you for years now, Sofia and I know that you haven't been with him long, if you are at all."

I smirked. "Why are you so sure that Im not with Eric?"

"I guess I am just trying not to picture you with him." He paused. "I really don't like it."

That stopped me dead. Liam cast a glance over his shoulder and he smiled slightly. Did he really just admit to liking me?

"What…" I shook my head and kept walking.

"As I have said, I've known you for years; protected you even, when I didn't have to. That has to mean something right? I guess I do in fact like you."

"I never knew you were this blunt." I swallowed carefully, feeling a lump in my throat.

"With you…I would be anything." He flirted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That is all very nice and dandy…but…"

"Come on, Sofia. I've known you for years, I've said this many times in the last ten minutes. You cannot tell me that you are in fact with Eric Northman. He hasn't even claimed you and he has a reputation with women." He chuckled.

I gulped. "That really is none of your business, Liam. If you want to keep your head then you might want to shut up."

"Touchy?" He teased, jumping over a fallen tree. "It's not like I am going to go tell Felipe, I really don't follow him you know. He is just a means to an end."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I knew that he was coming here to see you. I was in his court and I tagged along." I scoffed at him and he continued. "Is it so hard to believe that I missed you?"

"Liam…" I closed my eyes and stopped. "Please, just stop. I have had a rough day and it only got worse, so please, let me do my job and then I can just get back to the hotel and go the fuck to sleep."

"You are touchy today."

"That's what happens at times." I rolled my eyes.

We came upon the bar and the vampire was waiting for his victim. He couldn't be more obvious, he was stalking around the front and side, looking for anyone to come over. I sighed.

"Liam, this isn't going to take much; just stay back and watch for people who might see." I said in a bored tone.

"Got ya." He whispered.

I stepped forward and drew my sword from my back. I walked up behind him and waited for him to turn before I stepped backwards into the tree line to my left. The vampire licked his lips in anticipation and I allowed it, getting him to follow me.

Finally when I was there, he ran at me. I twirled around his body before upper cutting him under his jaw. He jumped back, snarling slightly and I grabbed my sword tighter in my hand, twirling it around and watching his movements. He was clearly crazy because he ran at me. I turned the blade once and sliced his head clean off. It flew through the air before splashing into goo. That has got to be the quickest fight I ever had.

I stalked back to Liam who was laughing, leaning against the wall to the bar.

"That was fast." I mumbled.

"You didn't even need me."

"I don't need anybody." I countered.

"Touché, Sofia, touché." He turned on his heels and followed me in the direction we came.

It was quiet for quite a while and I was thankful for it. It gave me time to think and recollect myself. Eric was simply showing off for the vampires in that room, but why did it have to feel so damn real? That is what bothered me the most. I've never been kissed and Eric simply stole it from me, in front of everyone. Not the way I would have wanted it.

"The vampires are gone." Liam commented.

"Yeah, I don't feel their void anymore." I answered, somewhat sidetracked.

"You could kiss me now." He said, there was a smile in his voice, I could tell.

I stopped dead and looked up. Liam turned and stared back at me, obviously intent on my face.

Liam was a rather handsome vampire. Soft face, thin lips, nice body and he was tall. Liam also looked young as well. I would guess around twenty three or twenty four, but he was much older than that. He did have a funny personality when I thought about it and he was open with me about feelings. If he really meant them in the first place. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't kiss him even though I wanted to forget about Eric.

Fuck. My. Life. Seriously!

"Keep walking Romeo." I rolled my eyes, pushing him in the chest with my hand.

He chuckled. "I hope one day that you will at least honor me with a kiss."

I didn't answer because his phone started to ring. He turned and flipped it open, listening intently to whoever was calling.

"Yeah, alright. I'll walk her back to the hotel; it's not far from where we're at." He said and I raised a questionable eyebrow. He turned and smirked at me, holding up a finger to tell me just a moment. "Yep, got it." He hung up.

"So?"

"Eric and the king were done talking. The king told Eric to head back to the hotel, so I am going to walk you there."

"What do you think him and the king talked about?"

"Nothing. That's what he told me." He paused. "Like I said Sofia, Victor wanted to see if you would betray Eric and you didn't so it doesn't matter. Eric simply was to stay there while this happened."

"And you knew this how?"

"I heard them talking about it." He shrugged. "They didn't tell me directly, because they knew I probably wouldn't do it."

"Because you have a childish crush on me." I nodded, trying not to smile.

"No, it's not a childish crush." He argued playfully. "It is a full blown lusting and wanting."

That had me stumble and he laughed at me. I growled. "You can't have me…"

"No, and I wouldn't force myself on to you. Just know you always have me." He smiled and I couldn't tell if he was serious with his statement. His voice was too teasing.

I kept pace with him and we fell into comfortable silence. It brought back memories of my times with him. They were always comfortable memories in my mind. Liam was a follower; I have come to figure out. He didn't do anything too serious to get killed for, maybe that was another reason why I didn't kill him. He was found feeding on a fairy, but that was hard for vampires. Fairies are delicious and he couldn't have stopped, but he did and the fairy lived, but that fairy wanted justice for what happened to her and Niall sent me after him.

Through the years, I guess I never realized just how much I saw him. It was more often than I thought and none of the memories were bad at all. It was rather nice to think of them. He was always funny and a joking fool, but it was refreshing all the same.

"Were here at your destination, my lady." Liam bowed before me.

"Can you answer one question for me? I always thought of it." I asked.

"Anything for you." He smirked and winked.

"How old are you?"

"Physically or actually?"

"Actually." I clarified.

"Around nine hundred years old, I believe. I've lost count really. I might be a little older than that though."

I nodded. "I always thought you were old."

"Your vampire is still older than me." He shot back, grinning widely, waiting for me to deny that I was with Eric. It was obviously what he wanted to hear.

"Touché, Liam, touché." I shot his words back at him.

He laughed and shook his head. He leaned forward and put his lips to my cheek. No one was around and he would have known if vampires were there. I didn't feel any voids exactly in our reach so he was safe to do so. He lingered lightly before pulling back.

"Good night, Sofia." He whispered.

"Uh, you too…Liam." I was blushing, like a fool.

He turned away from me before sprinting off into a different direction. I stood there for a moment to collect myself before I turned on my heels and marched through the hotel. I didn't know what was in store for me when I finally saw Eric, but he was definitely going to hear some crap from me.


	13. Confused

Trudging across the floor, I reached for the handle of the hotel room door. I pushed the door open and marched through the rooms and into the bedroom where he was. His head was bent in his hands and I stood there for a good five minutes just staring at him.

He seemed totally relaxed even though he looked uncomfortable the way he was sitting. His shirt was off and he looked like he just got out of the shower. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. I counted to fifty for good measure before I stepped inside the door.

"Eric?" I asked.

"Don't." He said to me, not looking at me at all. "Just…go take a shower."

That threw me off.

"…What?"

"You heard me, go take a shower." His voice was stiff.

"Eric, I am really tired." I fought off every other conflicting emotion. I didn't want to deal with any of it. Best to just lock it all away, never to be brought up again.

Eric moved quicker than I thought he would. His eyes were lit like flames and his fangs were down. I took a step back, and I backed into a wall.

"I said go take a shower, now."

I narrowed my eyes. What the fuck is his problem?

"No."

He snarled at me, and he was across the room quick. "Get the fuck in the shower before I throw you in there."

"Not until you tell me why damn it!"

"I can smell that lowly vampire all over you." He growled out, his voice taking a deadly tone.

"Eric are you seriously doing this to me right now?" I bit out. "Please, just let me go the hell to sleep."

"I. Said. No." He inched closer, so much closer that I could practically feel him on top of me.

"I am not doing this tonight."

"You really are."

"No, Eric."

"I will make you, don't think I won't."

We glared each other down and I wouldn't back down from this. What the hell is he going on about?

"What is your problem? You realize you don't have to pretend anymore right? We're alone."

"Don't change the damn subject. Do as I tell you."

"You are being really unfair right now and I won't tolerate it."

"Oh you will, I am not asking again." He eyed me seriously.

I turned away from him and inched toward the bed. I was about to sit down when hands grabbed my waist and flipped me. I landed on the sheets of the bed with a yelp and I met blue eyes that towered over me.

My heart was pounding so hard that it actually hurt and I couldn't move, all I could do was stare at the fuming vampire. Eric had forced my legs open and he was lying almost on top of my body the only thing holding him up was his arms that were on either side of my head.

"Why don't you do as you're told?" He growled.

"Eric, get off." I whispered, too shocked to get even mad at this. I knew I wouldn't really be mad anyway.

"No, you wouldn't listen."

"Why did you want me to shower so badly?"

"You smell of him."

"So?" I shot back.

"I will not tolerate it. When you're here with me, then you are only with me. We have a lot that is riding on this as well. This plan has to go smoothly."

He was talking in riddles.

"You're upset that I smell like Liam?" I whispered.

He didn't answer and he looked away quickly. Slowly he moved his body away from mine and stood to full height. I sat up slowly, blinking a few times to make sense of everything. I was trembling slightly and I looked up to see him.

"What did he say to you, Sofia?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, because I really couldn't get my voice higher than that.

"Your emotions, I felt them. You were shocked quite a few times tonight." He said, his back still to me and his arms crossed. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"He, uh, he told me he likes me." I fumbled around and I felt really guilty for some reason.

"Is that what he said?" Eric paused. "I really don't believe he said it like that, because that wouldn't shock anyone."

"You really want to know what he said?"

"Do you really like him?" Eric countered.

I couldn't look at him as he turned around and leaned against the wall. I cast my eyes to my hands and sat there dumbly.

"I really don't know anymore." I shook my head.

"Then yes, I want to hear exactly what he said." Eric's voice was gruff.

"He said, I guess I am just trying not to picture you with him. I really don't like it. I said something like you have a childish crush on me and he said, no it's a full blown lusting and wanting."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "He is…lusting after you?

"There's more important things to talk about, Eric, than someone lusting after me." I rolled my eyes. "I get that kind of stuff all the time."

"If it is about the king's second Victor trying to prove that were not really together, then don't bring it up."

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

"I am perceptive, Sofia." He shrugged, but he was still very guarded. "The way they went about it was very obvious. They get a vampire that you knew before, a vampire that likes you and see if you would honor me. It was easy to distinguish."

"Oh." I whispered. He was perceptive.

Eric's eyes flashed to mine and we were back on the anger mode.

"You did honor me, correct?" His words were slow and I heard the threat in them.

"I did….well…" I really shouldn't have added anymore. I should have shut my mouth when I had the chance.

"…What?" That one word held so much fury in it that it could have killed me.

"Calm down, it's not as you think. He…kissed-"

"Excuse me?" He shouted.

"-On the cheek." I finished. "What's your problem?"

He relaxed against the wall and all other emotions drained from his face. "Nothing. You could have caused us this whole thing."

"I didn't do it on purpose." I shot back. "It's not like I asked him to lean in and plant his lips on my cheek."

"So he did it without asking?" Eric asked.

"He did, but it was…sweet."

"Sweet?" Eric scoffed.

"Which leads me to another topic. I was going to let it go, but to hell with that now!" I growled. "Why the fuck did you kiss me?"

"It was an act, playing the part as a protective lover."

"I see, well you definitely made it believable." I closed my eyes and stood up. I brushed past him and headed into the bathroom.

I hopped into the shower and thought nothing of anything really. I couldn't think, my mind was too hazy from everything. Eric was acting…strange and I didn't like it. I couldn't and I wouldn't think about it. I was already so confused. I didn't hate Eric though, I never really hated him. I hated myself for everything that I was causing.

Being irrational was the definition of me. You can call me a bitch and that would be correct. It's the only defense I have to hide myself away, even to myself.

After I scrubbed every inch of my body, I hopped out of the shower and grabbed my bag that was thrown just inside the door. It looked like Eric gave me my bag. I sighed, opening it up and grabbing pajama pants and a t-shirt. I threw them on quickly before stomping back into the room.

"Sofia, let me see your arm." Eric called as I was nearing the door.

"What?" I looked over my shoulder.

"You're arm. You're bleeding." He answered.

I looked down and sure enough there were two claw marks from the vampire I was fighting earlier. Why hadn't I noticed? Why didn't I feel that he cut into me when he got close before?

"It's fine."

"Don't argue again." He stood up and flashed to my side. He grabbed my arm in his hands and tilted it up for him to see. He turned and pulled me back to the bed and sat down. I sat on the edge and watched him look over the cut.

Out of nowhere his fangs ran down and he punctured his fingertips with his fangs. He then went to the cuts on my arms and began to rub his blood into the wounds. I watched in fascination as it began to heal my skin.

When he was done, he dropped my arm and scooted over to the other side of the bed and lay down.

"Thanks." I said softly, running my hand over where the marks used to be.

"No problem." He said shortly. I began to stand up but he caught my wrist. "Stay here."

"Eric…I don't want to share a bed." I said, choking on my own words a bit.

"You have never shared a bed before, have you?" He smirked finally for the first time.

"No." No point in lying. "Not with a man."

"You are giving me most of your firsts." He commented.

I gasped and choked out this time. My hand flying to my heart quickly and I stared at him in shock. Did he really just say that?

"I was the first vampire that gave you blood. I got your first kiss. You will be lying in the same bed as me. What else are you willing to give me?"

My heart leaped in my chest and I nearly crashed to my knees. "Eric…" I started.

"Just lay down, Sofia. It is nearly dawn." Eric rolled his eyes and turned to his side.

The room was quiet and I stood there for a few good minutes. I hesitantly pulled back the black sheets and slipped under then. I carefully stayed to my side of the bed, as close to the edge as I possibly could. I couldn't make out what even happened tonight and I really didn't even want to try. I couldn't hold myself together as it was and I was breaking and falling apart from Eric's multiple personalities.

_I was going to die. He was going to kill me._


	14. Flying

**Author's Notes:** Alright readers.

I have come up with this chapter and I've been brewing on this one for a few days actually. It's all according to plan.

Let me clear something up; I don't have a series of books to show character development, therefore you will see many struggles in this story. I have to show that some people will grow up in just a few short chapters when real authors take books to do so. To be honest it's actually hard to do at times. This was only the beginning. I didn't want a nice, happy, go-lucky story to begin with. Of course we will get to that, but I need to let the characters grow. If you don't like that, then please tell me so, but please don't bash, chapter after chapter.

I can understand criticism, but I don't get why some people still read the story, if they aren't enjoying it. I could understand that you may not like my story, truly I can; but it starts to get personal if some people keep coming back and saying that they don't like this story or the characters.

I am not trying to make anyone feel bad about anything, but please, if you don't like my story, don't continue it. I can take some bad reviews, they are a GOOD thing in my book; it helps me figure things out, but there comes a time when a writer has to put their foot down. Again-this is not to hurt anyone's feelings, I am simply stating why I am upset.

Don't like it, please don't read it. I am not forcing you to do so and I wouldn't anyway. I love my readers, I truly do and I care about what they think. I care about what the readers who bash my story, because at times they are just really into it and showing me their feelings. I love that about you guys, but I don't enjoy reading reviews that people write that obviously aren't enjoying my story. I just want everyone to be happy!

I am a happy person and I love what I do, I love to write. Nothing will change that. I am sorry if this has bothered anyone, but I had to get it off my chest. I am sorry.

Now, where were we? Oh yes, the next chapter. I've been brewing on this chapter for quite a few days now and I wanted to reach it…(this explains all my updates yesterday) LOL.

Thank you again for your support and Jessa-girl…I love you. Thank you.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I laid in bed for what seemed like ages. I didn't move the whole day as Eric slept, I couldn't. My mind has been working overtime for the past several hours since I've been awake. What is there to say to say really? Eric kissed me, he got me to lie in bed next to him, and the funniest part of it all was that I was happy where I was.<p>

The years I spent fawning over him, I knew they were foolish, but they did prove a lesson right? No, it just proved that I am fucking insane. Eric hasn't done anything to me and yet I have been treating him very harshly. Funny that I would pick now to think back huh? Nothing was ever his fault, I knew that, but it didn't stop me from parading around acting rudely.

Self-defense was the only thing I have lived on, strived on. I put up my barriers for protection to myself, but it's only making matters worse in all honesty.

Another funny thing was, when I woke up…I was half way across the bed and I was draped over Eric's unmoving body. His arms were splayed out at his sides, so I knew that he didn't pull me over, but I actually went to him. I liked where I was then, but I couldn't stay there.

So here I lay, on the corner of my side of the bed, staring up at the canopy bed, trying to make my brain work with me. I was failing horribly to say the least. One thing I knew for certain was that I was done fighting with Eric. We had a job to do and I would do my part.

About another hour ticked by before Eric stirred next to me and I closed my eyes slowly, taking a deep breath before he turned in my direction.

"Sleep well?" I asked, turning on my side to face him.

His brows knitted downward. "Of course." He answered slowly.

Eric stood up and walked over to his bag, pulling out a new outfit. He headed to the bathroom and I heard the shower start. I fell back onto the pillows thinking of my resolve. I was going to tell him about everything, tonight. The sooner the better. I needed to get it off my chest; I needed to move past it. If I didn't, I would never be able to move forward and possibly have a friendship with Eric. That's what I wanted; I thought it over for a while now. A good seven hours just lying in a bed does that to people.

After fifteen minutes passed, Eric came out of the bathroom. A towel in his left hand was drying his hair and he shot me a glance before turning to throw the towel back into the bathroom.

"Eric, we need to talk." I said, finally getting enough courage.

"We really don't have time for it right now, Sofia. We have to be at the vampire bar in twenty minutes."

I swallowed hard, losing the courage I had before. No, I wouldn't be able to tell him, I was a coward.

"Oh. Yeah, alright. I'll get ready."

I went to my bag and grabbed a black lace shirt and tight dark wash jeans. I sauntered into the bathroom and did all my daily rituals before throwing on my clothes. I stepped out to see Eric sitting on the bed.

"We need to feed." He said.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow, going over to throw the dirty clothes in another bag.

"I will give you my blood and I will take yours."

I froze a bit, more blood? I turned to him and smirked slightly. "Alright, Mr. Northman."

Again there was that eyebrow. "Come here."

I stepped closer, edging to the side of the bed before plopping down next to him. I gave him a hard stare because he was still looking at me funny.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not wrong. Your attitude seems to have faded."

I sighed. "It shouldn't have been there in the first place and I apologize."

"Really now?" He teased. "This is something else. The great assassin apologizes."

"It's progress right?" I answered.

Eric didn't answer to that but changed the subject. "Lean over toward me."

I did as I was told and I watched him bite into his wrist swiftly before offering me his blood. I took it and drank just a bit, not too much and not too little. I dropped his wrist and looked back to see him. His eyes were closed before they opened slowly, his blue eyes peeking for behind his lidded gaze.

"You ok?" I asked hesitantly. "I, uh, didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"No, you didn't." He answered, sitting up. He pushed my hair off to the other side of my neck before leaning over. He brushed his lips against my skin and I shivered. "That's right, just feel that. Don't think about what I am doing."

I had to gulp. "Are you trying to teach me or something?"

He chuckled but didn't answer. I felt his cool tongue slide across my neck and I jumped probably a few inches off the bed. "Relax, that is what I am trying to do. Don't think further into it."

"Got you." I barely whispered.

His tongue flicked out, running the length of my neck and then back up again. His hand that was by his side, slipped around my waist and pulled me just a bit closer to him. I was breathing a bit heavy, but Eric didn't pay any mind to me at all. He was focused on the task at hand. He was getting blood from me and that was it. It was an act, a ploy for people to see and…I was ok with that now…or at least, I was trying to be ok with it.

I felt the initial sting and I close my eyes tight, my body went ridged. Eric's hand moved to my arm and rubbed soothingly and eventually I relaxed a bit more into it. I sighed when I felt his fangs leave and felt him lick the wounds for a moment.

He pulled away and stood up.

"You said were going to a vampire bar here?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"Yes, well it's down the road a bit, but the vampire wants you to listen in on his human waitresses. He believes one of them is in the Fellowship of the Sun."

"That's a church organization right? That hates vampires?"

"Yes." He said shortly.

"Well I will find whoever is in the organization." I said, standing up and stretching a bit.

"Good. Now, I wanted to let you know that this is different than any other vampire bar."

"How so?" I questioned, grabbing my hair and tossing it over my shoulder.

"There will be…sexual acts in this bar."

"Eric, I am not afraid to see sexual acts." I giggled. "If you remember I walked in on you."

His back froze and for a moment I wished I could take my comment back, because it somehow offended him.

"You did." He said. "I wanted you to be prepared for such things."

"Got ya." I headed to the door but Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me back, facing him.

"What's the matter with you?" He demanded.

I was confused. "What?"

"You're acting…too…"

"Nice?" I supplied. He gave me a withering look and I sighed. "Eric, we have a job to do as you have said. I have been…rather harsh toward you. It's what I wanted to talk about…sort of. Anyway, I am going to follow your lead. We are going to do this job and we are going to make one hell of a show. No one will doubt us, don't worry. "

"I don't worry." He let go of my hand and ushered me out of the hotel.

We pulled up to the bar and I looked out the window.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Liam said something else too." I chanced a glance and he was looking at me to finish what I was saying. "He knew that you haven't…claimed me as in…"

"Sex, yes. So did Felipe and Victor." He paused. "I told them that I you weren't ready for such a commitment and that I wouldn't force myself onto you."

"That was generous." I answered. We were still in the car and it was rather silent for a few moments. "Do you think it will cause suspicion?"

"Not having sex?" He asked, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Why? Do you want to have sex, Sofia?" He smirked.

"I-uh-_Eric_-I…" I have never stumbled over myself so badly. "No, that's…not what I meant."

"I knew what you meant." He chuckled. "It could cause suspicion. You are a virgin and it is rather odd that you are with a vampire if not for sex."

"That's what I thought." I answered lamely.

"What made you think of this?" He questioned slowly, finally moving to get out of the car.

"Just had a lot to think about tonight anyway." I said.

We walked into the bar together. Eric slipped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head against his side as we walked. Vampires and other supes. I noticed that none of these people were human. I found that rather odd. The crowds didn't really mix though, I noticed. The Weres stayed away from the vampires and so did the other Supes.

To my left I saw a bed in the back and there were people on it, obviously having an orgy. My eyes didn't stay there long as Eric tugged on my waist to tell me to keep moving and I did. I followed him with a smile on my face. I didn't have to work hard for it this time either.

Eric strolled up to the back, where a rather bulky vampire sat. He had human girls grinding against him and licking over his body with his tongue. These were the only humans in here, other than the waitresses. They must be his pets. He smirked at me when he caught my eye.

"Do you want to join, little girl?" He asked, showing me his fangy smile.

Eric was about to open his mouth, but I beat him to it. "No thanks, Im _his." _I looked up with a smile on my face to see Eric smirking down at me. Yeah, I could totally do this. It could even be a little fun.

"Jeremy, your business seems to be doing well." Eric commented.

"Of course it is. Not very many places like this are out there, but we have lost costumers. There have been protests from the fellowship. One of the waitresses must be supplying them."

"How would you know if it is one of the waitresses that are supplying them?" I asked.

He looked at me sharply. "You need to train your girl when to speak Eric. I didn't think I was talking to her."

Eric growled. "She is free to do as she pleases, Jeremy. She's the one who will be finding out everything that is happening here. You don't want to insult her again, I won't tolerate it."

Jeremy sat back in his seat, waving the girls away from him. "This business is hidden, out of public eye. The waitresses that work here have to sign a contract that states they will not give out the location. We have had protestors outside and it gave away our hide out. Therefore I know it is one of my staff, humans are idiotic and they let such things slip."

"I will just do my job for you then." I nodded and turned on the spot. I closed my eyes and let the barriers fall down. I was bombarded with snarly thoughts first, weres. I passed over them, searching out into the small crowd of human waitresses.

_I need new shoes._

_Oh…I want to join that sex party, it looks like fun!_

_I can't believe Cindy did that. _

Cindy huh? I peered around deeper in her thoughts, noticing that she had a talk with another waitress, named Cindy. Miraculously Cindy wasn't working tonight, but something in this poor girls head frightened her and she was contemplating running out of the front door.

I dug deeper. I saw what this Cindy girl looked like and she was having a conversation about a certain date, I couldn't pinpoint the date correctly. It was too hazy; I gripped her mind further, looking for the date. Twenty-eighth of March. That was today. I went just a bit further. There was going to be a…

"We need to leave." I turned to Eric, grabbing his hand.

"What?" He asked quickly. Jeremy stepped away from his chair and came to our side.

"There is going to be a suicide bomber, more than just one. There is more to it than just that. They have guns with wooden bullets, Eric, as well as silver. We need to leave." I turned to Jeremy. "Get everyone…"

There was a crash to the front window and immediately people were rushing inside. They were all humans and they were being led by suicide bombers. I gasped as Eric threw me behind the bar and smashed my head to the ground. The bombs went off and the glass behind us broke. Shards rained down on us quickly, cutting into my skin.

Eric growled out, turning us around as another wave of bombs went off. He was trying to get us out of there, but it wasn't working. We were surrounded. There was a man in front of Eric who had a gun in his hand now and I looked up in terror as the man pointed that gun at Eric. Eric began to move, but we were buried deep in crap. I watched as the man pulled the trigger. With a scream, I threw myself against Eric and took the bullet in the back of my shoulder. My eyes went wide. That shit hurt.

Eric wasted no time; he moved quickly and grabbed the gun before the guy could shoot another one off or at least I didn't thinkthere were anymore shots. With one twist, Eric pushed the gun back and knocked the guy in the face with the butt of the gun. Eric spun around, grabbing me in his arms before he jumped over the table and out through the roof of the building that was tumbling down.

I was in shock and I stared through the sky as we flew through the night, over trees and bushes. I looked down and it felt like I was returning back to my childhood memories, which were once so good for me. Memories that I used to love thinking about. I was flying through the night sky with Eric once more and I could enjoy it.

For the first time I felt tears prick my eyes and flow down my cheeks.

Eric's eyes found mine and he was looking intent. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Stay awake." He commanded gruffly, shaking me slightly as he flipped me into his arms so that I could see his face properly. "I mean it don't go to sleep."

"I'm fine Eric." I stated.

"No, you aren't."

"I only got shot once." I said softly, my eyes drooping.

"No you didn't!" He shook me again. "Sofia, after the first hit you were hit _several _times."

"Weird." I laughed softly, my head clouding up a bit. "Didn't feel the rest."

"Just stay awake as long as you can. We're almost there, alright?"

"Where? I don't…need to…go to the…hospital." I slurred. "I will…be fine."

"To the hotel." He answered me.

"How many times…was I…hit?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The guy shot a once more and the other shot at least five before he was taken down."

"Oh…" I answered. "Really…I'm fine."

"You're bleeding too heavily." Eric said, flying faster, cursing in another language. I remember that language. Did he use the same curse word the last time too? I think so. "I am going to check the wounds and if it is too bad then I will take you to the hospital."

The blackness was coming for me. I didn't know exactly where I was hit at and if it was on any major organs I could be fucked, but I wasn't worried. My knight was here, he saved me. I smiled faintly.

"Eric…?" I whispered as the void finally took hold of me.

He shook me again, trying to keep me awake, but he knew it wasn't working because he used his favorite curse word again. "Sofia, hold on."

I smiled and blinked just for a moment, my vision cleared. "Eric…I really…really miss…your long hair." I whispered and then I finally went under.


	15. Bullet wounds and deeper scars

**Authors Notes:** Hello readers!

I wanted to thank you for all the support from my author's notes last chapter. Thank you very much for that. It is so nice to have such great readers as yourselves. From the bottom of my heart, I love you all! Truly, I do.

Alright, so here is the next chapter and I hope you really enjoy this one. I had a lot of fun writing it!

Read and review: You know the drill!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Somewhere between dozing off and coming to, I felt pieces of something being pulled from my back. I hissed at the contact, but a sturdy hand held me flat to the bed. Eric's hand brushed down my back and I winced again. I felt an instrument being put against my back before Eric began wiggling something out of my flesh.<p>

"Ouch!" I growled.

"Stay still, I have to do this quick." He said back.

Whatever was in his hands-the instrument-didn't seem to be working. I heard a clank to the side of me, making me think he put the thing in his hands down. I felt his fingers on my back again, before abrupt pain washed over me. Great tremors rocked through my body as he forced his fingers into the wound. I choked out a sob. Yes, alright, I fucking sobbed. For one, he was digging into my shoulder; wiggling his fingers. For another, his fingers were huge; so it put extra strain and I was sure he was breaking my skin further apart. At least there weren't tears. Wait-

_Tears…_

I cried for the first time…in well, as long as I could remember. It was happy tears, yet sad tears all the same. Eric flying through the night sky, holding me in his arms as he saved me once again. Yes, happy and sad memories and now I could add earlier tonight to that list.

"I couldn't grab hold with the tweezers." He commented, digging deeper.

I grabbed the bed sheets tightly in my hands and thrashed my head back and forth as he pushed in deeper. He made a satisfied noise.

"You sick creep! You are enjoying this!" I gasped out and he chuckled again.

"No, I found the bullet." He answered and then he tugged, bringing the metal object out of my shoulder. "The bullet seemed to have gone deeper than I thought; your shoulder is broken. I was cleaning the area around it before I went for the bullet. There were some fragments in the hole."

"Great." I answered, burying my face in the pillows.

"We're not done."

My eyes went wide and I turned my head to look at him.

"Sofia, move your feet for me." He said suddenly.

"Alright." I answered.

It was a good two minutes before his brows knitted down.

"Are you going to do it or not?" He sounded annoyed now, like he thought I was playing games.

"What the hell are you talking about? I am doing it!"

"No, you aren't." He immediately pulled back over top of me and set to work going faster than normal. "I got the first four bullets out, there is only one left. I thought it grazed your spine. I guess it hit."

"So I am going to be paralyzed?" I asked, too calm for such big news.

"No, not if I can get my blood into you." He answered. "Stay still, this is really deep."

I gritted my teeth together as his fingers plunged into my back, deeper than deep as he tug around for a bullet. Funny think was, I couldn't feel much of anything. I could feel it numbly, but nothing more than that. Must have hit nerves, that bullet did. I laid my head back down and relaxed the best I could. This time seemed to take longer as he dipped his fingers.

"Got it." He said in victory, pulling the object out of my back and holding it up for me to see, this one was wooden. "You had a mixture of wooden and silver bullets in your back."

"How awesome." I said roughly. My vision was getting blurry.

"Don't you dare pass out on me again." He commanded. "I am going to turn you over on your back."

I nodded as his hands slipped under my body and he carefully turned me. I couldn't feel anything past the bottom of my back, but the damn nerves were screaming in my shoulders. After I gasped and panted for a good few seconds, holding Eric off as he tried to shift me again. I just couldn't be moved further.

"Where was I hit?" I asked.

"Both of your shoulders, your spine, your right arm and your right leg." He answered, leaning over me.

"You've given me a lot of blood lately." I commented, grabbing his wrist and leaning it toward my mouth.

"We have started a bond." He answered as if he wasn't paying attention.

I choked on his blood and he forced me to sit up, so I wouldn't choke and die, I guess.

"What…do you mean?" I rasped out.

"We exchanged blood close enough yesterday to where a bond has been formed."

"But I could feel your emotions before yesterday…" I was really confused.

"I've noticed that. It was strange, but don't look into it. It probably means nothing. It's not that uncommon." He answered, biting into his wrist again. Something told me in the back of my mind that he wasn't being totally truthful, but right now, I couldn't find it in me to give a shit. "Now drink and this time, don't choke on it. That is bad manners."

I rolled my eyes and sucked against the wound he created. I felt better almost instantly and I looked up and then down to see if I could move my toes, for a second it didn't work and then, one by one my toes seemed to respond and begin moving once again. Thank God.

I sat there with his wrist in my mouth for quite a few minutes and I casually looked over to see that his eyes were closed, but there was a dribble of blood in the corner of his lip. I took my hand and wiped it off and his eyes snapped open. There they are; his beautiful blue eyes, but lit aflame with an emotion I simply couldn't place. For a moment I took his challenge of a staring contest, but in the end, he won and I turned away. I simply couldn't compete with his glances.

"I need to call Sookie." I answered, feeling like crap because I haven't done so yet.

"Don't worry, already taken care of." He answered, sliding his wrist out of my grasp.

"Of course." I said, turning away from him. Of course he would call her.

_Stop! Just stop right there!_ I scolded myself. There was no reason why I should feel upset over that. I went over it in my head for a whole day today, knowing that I wouldn't get much out of Eric. That his heart was already taken.

Instead I thought of earlier, pushing anything into my mind that I could. Eric; flying though the sky, the stars shining brightly as he rushed toward the hotel to save me again. I smiled faintly, thinking over the conversation I had with him. It seemed funny to me, I was probably delusional at the time, loosing so much blood. I was telling him how I didn't feel any more bullets going through my back after the initial first one. He told me to stay awake, commanded me really. He then cursed in a language he used when I was younger and I found that comforting at the time as if it made me feel closer to him in some way. Like I really knew what kind of a person he was.

_"Eric…I really…really miss…your long hair."_ That stopped my thinking as the words entered my head. It was my voice and I remember smiling as I looked up at his face as we flew through the sky.

_I…I told him that?_

I flinched away from him, a natural reaction to the thoughts. It was as if they burned me, scorched my body until I was burnt alive. I really said that didn't I? I just put myself in deep shit, because he doesn't think I knew him from when he had his long hair!

How could I be so fucking stupid? I wanted to tell him before, but I thought against it. I was a coward and I just simply couldn't bring it to my lips, but no, as soon as I am delusional I open my mouth and just blab shit out!

Before I knew it, I slipped off the bed and landed on my ass on the hard floor.

"Sofia?" His voice was concerned.

"I-I…I _told_ you...Wha- damn!" I stood on shaking feet and moved around the room. I couldn't meet Eric's confused gaze, I simply couldn't look at him. The things that slipped from my mouth. They could bury me alive!

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked, standing up and stepped toward me.

But I moved quicker, taking a step back and sliding against the wall. Too bad that Eric didn't notice this and took another step in my direction.

"Stay back…" I whispered; my eyes wide.

"Sofia-" Eric's brows knitted, but he stopped advancing on me.

I stood stock still, frantically searching my head for something to say. Maybe if I just popped out of the room? Eric must have seen my resolve because he was in front of me within a second.

"You aren't going anywhere." He said gruffly. "You still need rest."

I cast my eyes down. He probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Look at me." He whispered. I shook my head; there was simply no way that I could do that. Eric sighed. "Please?"

I went stiff in his grasp. Did he just plead with me to look at him? I went back over what he said in my head. Unless I was delusional right now-which I am not going to dismiss-he really did say that. Slowly and carefully I turned my brown eyes up to meet his blue eyes, but I didn't speak. My lips were in a fine line as I met his gaze in stride.

"We need to talk." He said, repeating my words from just hours ago. Just right before we left this building, right before my big mouth put me in a hole I possibly couldn't pull myself out of.

_Why couldn't the floor swallow me whole? I would even start to dig the hole myself if it would take me anywhere but here!_

"There really is nothing to talk about, nothing at all." I answered, trembling slightly.

"Oh?"

"None." I clarified.

"Really?" He waited for my nod. He narrowed his eyes slightly, before sighing. His gaze never left my face and it seemed to me-and I could be wrong-but he was contemplating something in his mind. Like he was weighing the pros and cons of things. I had no idea what could be going through his head, but it unsettled me and made me feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

Finally he leaned back, letting go of my arms, before his hand moved toward me. I watched it slowly as his hand crept forward and grabbed a strand of my long hair. I looked down and his hand was rolling the brown strands in his forefinger and thumb. I shifted my gaze to his eyes and saw him smile ever so faintly, but there was something different in this smile now…it was faintly familiar.

"Tell me something?" He asked, still playing with my hair.

I couldn't speak; I didn't know what he wanted. I nodded.

"Your hair was much shorter than this, the first time we met, correct?" Eric's voice carried over into my ears. My eyes popped open wide.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES:<strong> Alright, now…we are getting into the good stuff! *dramatically taps fingertips together* Muhahahaha! You are probably screaming as to why I left this chapter off where I did. Well to be honest, no real reason. Lol. Just thought that is where it needed to be let off. :)

*****IMPORTANT (READ):** So I have done this with my other story and I had good feedback when I did, so I am going to try it here as well. YOU leave me a review and I will give you a SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter of Fairytale. I haven't written it yet, but I will be sending it to all who want it, via PM. I will send out a part of the next chapter. Which won't take long…I love writing this story. :P

To all my reviewers that don't have FF accounts, I am sorry, but I will not be able to send a sneak peek to you. I am sorry for this inconvenience and I hope you forgive me. :)

If you don't want a sneak peek, please state so in your review and I won't send one out to you.

Again, much love and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

XOXO-SharaMoon


	16. Knight's questions

**Author's Notes:** So my laptop is starting to die, so I threw this chapter together quickly.

I am possibly writing another one tonight. I love this story and I am having so much fun right now. Lol. Unfortunately, I have been sick all day, and I decided to write awhile ago, so I just had to do it. I forced myself. So I hope this chapter turns out alright. I didn't do much editing. *sigh*

I just updated my other story too, so if you have time (and if you want to) check it out. True Desires, chapter 47 is up and running.

I wanted to thank you all for your support. For all the ladies that add me to their favorites, favorite stories, reviews chapter after chapter and just everything. Thank you!

Read and review: You know that I love them!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop staring, I couldn't say anything. Eric had a smirk on his face, his hand still rolling my hair in his fingers and all I could do was stand there and gape at him.<p>

He…just asked me if my hair was a lot shorter when we first met? What does that mean? Does he remember?

"What?" I blurted out. It simply tumbled from my lips in a slight whine-that I would never admit to-by the way.

"Your hair, Sofia; It was much shorter when we first met." He stated again, looking at the said strands of hair that he was still curling in his hand.

"I, uh, y-yes, yes it was." I stuttered. "You…remember?"

The smirk slid from his face and he looked me over again. "I did remember, but I forgot. It's been nearly forty years since then."

"Vampires have great memories." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have come to the conclusion that I forgot about you, because I didn't want to remember you." He answered slowly, softly.

I gasped, ripping my hair out of his hand and looking at him deadly. "You _wanted_ to forget about me? Well, if you want that then…I will just do my job and then go to Sookie's, you won't ever have to see me again, Eric." I turned away, shoving against his chest, but he didn't budge. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me with a look.

"You didn't let me finish." He paused, waiting for me to calm down. He continued. "I didn't want to remember you because…you unsettled me."

"How?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"It's not important why you did so."

"The hell…" I screeched.

"Sofia, one day we will talk more of it, but now isn't the right time to do so. You are here and so am I. I remember my past and so do you. We can create memories as I will not forget, I have no reason to. I will not push you, as long as you don't push me. I can't give you anything, yet there are things worth the risks."

"You're talking in riddles." I mumbled.

"It's simple, Sofia, think of what I am implying." He smirked.

I thought back to what he just said. There was something I wasn't catching on to. It was probably so obvious that I was just simply looking over it. That made me seem too incompetent to figure it out. I sighed. _'Create memories as I will not forget, I have no reason to.'_ That could mean a million things in all reality. I moved on. _'I will not push you, as long as you don't push me.'_ Easier to understand; he will stay out of my business if I keep away from his, or that could mean something totally different too. I sighed. _'I can't give you anything, yet there are things worth the risks.'_ That is the one that bugged me the most though. He couldn't give me anything? Yet there are things worth risks? What the hell could that mean? What on earth was he implying here? Then it hit, like a ton of brinks as I looked up to give him a confused gaze.

His eyes had a different kind of spark and the heat behind his lids were back, lighting me aflame as he looked at me with a small smile. The smile wasn't taunting, it wasn't leering. It was…my smile, it some way and I knew what he was _implying_ now, what should have been so fucking obvious…

_Sex…_

"Eric…" I said in a warning tone.

"Sofia…" He mocked my tone right back at me, smirking devilishly.

"Are you implying…are you talking about…What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?" I rushed out.

"You know what I am talking about. I know you do from the blush on your cheeks." He chuckled as I spluttered.

"You cant be serious." I glared at him.

"Of course I am serious." His face became impassive. "You really doubt that much of me?"

That comment took me back. What the hell is he talking about?

"Eric really, I have no idea why you would…" I stopped, unable to even say anything.

"For one, I really do like your spunk." He answered. "For another, you rather are a sight to look at."

I choked, turning my face away from him and stomping out into the living area. Eric followed, of course he would follow. He liked seeing me stumble over myself; I could see it in his eyes.

"Im not…" I managed as soon as my back was to him.

"Not what?" Eric asked. He was curious again.

"Beautiful, I am not a 'sight to look at'." I answered.

He laughed, a long drawn out sound that made me want to turn and punch him hard in the face. He was laughing at me wasn't he?

"You cannot be serious." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Are you serious?" I shot back.

"You are uncomfortable." He said slowly, his voice coming down from the laughing fit and becoming impassive once more.

"No shit." I grumbled.

"I was only half serious, you know." He said and I could feel him as he moved just a bit closer. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Really now?" I asked.

"Of course. Your blood is amazing and I would love to taste it as you orgasm; that would be such a lovely sight." He stated.

_I was going to die from this conversation. _

"Eric…" I said reproachfully.

"Also it is something that I would really love to do." He answered in a more quiet tone, as if he didn't want me to hear it.

I gulped; my hands were trembling, sweating. _What the fuck_? How could it turn into this kind of…of madness? A part of me-which I tried desperately to ignore-wanted to pick up the offer he was putting down on the table. The other side of me though, just wished that I wouldn't have to hear this. It was too much.

"Sofia, you have no reason to be nervous." Eric's voice was calming.

"Why wouldn't I? Because you have experience in this area?" I shot back at him. I couldn't help the slight growl in my voice.

"No." He answered shortly.

"Then explain to me…" I was cut off by another sudden question.

"Why did you call me your knight?" He asked, his brows knitting down.

I looked over my shoulder as my heart leapt painfully in my chest. Eric moved to sit on the couch and he patted the seat next to him. I hesitated. Of course I would hesitate.

"I will not jump on you." He said, scooting over. "You don't want what I offered so I will not bring it up again." He smiled slightly. "We will talk, if you want to talk."

"It's getting late." I said as an excuse.

"The night is still young. We still have a few hours."

"You do."

"So do you." He answered.

I sighed, mentally punching myself in the face as I crossed the room and took the seat on the other side of the couch. I faced him, pushing my knees up by my chest and then locking my arms around them. I sat and stared at the material of my jeans.

"You should put on a shirt…" He answered, grinning and I saw his fangs. "Don't think I could resist much longer if you weren't in one."

"Wha-?" I looked down and nearly screamed. I blushed; blushed hard. "You…you could have told me!"

"Im surprised that you didn't notice." He answered.

I shot off toward the room, shutting the door behind me as I sank to the floor. I pulled over my bag and threw on the nearest shirt. I wasn't wearing one, I was topless. How could I possibly not have realized?

After my heartbeat was somewhat normal and after I got over the incredible embarrassment, I opened the door to see that he didn't move from his spot. I walked slowly, shooting him a suspicious look before settling down where I was and glaring at him from behind my raised knees.

"As I was saying," He went on as if nothing happened. "Why did you call me your knight?"

"I never realized that you ever heard me say it." I said slowly.

"That isn't answering my question." He said.

I sighed. "You saved me, Eric. My mom, she used to read me fairy tale stories about knights and princesses and all that loving crap. You saved me from those bad fairies and I thought of you as my knight, my prince for nearly my whole life."

"Theres more to it than that. Why do you hate me?" He asked, stretching back.

"I don't hate you." I whispered. "I hate myself for being angry that you never came back for me."

"Come again?" He raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled harshly at my own stupidity in this moment. "Well, the princes in the stories always came back to their princesses. You never came back." I told him.

"Ah." He nodded. "Why do you hate yourself then?"

"Because it was foolish for me to even think that I was in love with you at that young age." I grumbled before my eyes shot wide open. I just admitted…

"You were in love with me?" Eric asked and I could hear the smile in his face.

_Oh God, quick, quick, think of an excuse! _

"I was a child Eric. I admit that I _thought_ I was in love with you, but it was entirely false. How could a child know what love was at the age of ten?" I asked, wanting desperately for him to give me an answer. To make me believe that I was in fact in love with him, that it wasn't stupid for me to believe that I was.

"Maybe because it is destiny?" He asked, grinning wildly.

I closed my eyes and sank back further into the chair. He really was mocking me and that hurt. To begin with, I never thought that I would be sitting here talking to him about our past, let alone getting made fun of for it.

He must have seen it on my face, or felt it through our…_bond_, because he hurried on in a much gentler tone. "Sofia…"

"No." I held up a hand. "Your right, it was foolish of me to think such a thing at that age. You mocking me just makes it even more real." I stood up.

"Mocking you?" He asked, trying to grab my hand as I walked away and toward the bedroom.

I sighed and stopped. "Eric, please. You remember what you want to remember. I really don't want to think about it anymore. You were my knight, I thought I fucking loved you, it was really stupid of me, childish of me and now I am over it. Thank you, seriously, thank you. Now we can do our jobs and go home without this tension between us."

Eric looked at me for a moment as if he was trying to read my face. "I wasn't mocking you."

"Be that as it may." I waved my hand off. "It really doesn't matter anymore. You saved me, multiple times now. I am a grown up and I should behave as such. Thank you for saving me." I turned around and started toward the room. "I am going to get some sleep."

"Sofia." Eric called after me. His tone was softer and that was the reason I looked back. "Am I still your knight?" He smiled my smile again.

That hurt. I wanted to say so many things in that one moment. Some good and some really bad, but I had no idea what to say. Eric was still standing there, still waiting for my response. I gulped hard, swallowing the lump that arose in my throat.

"I've grown up, Eric." I lied hardcore.

I shut the door behind me, before I sank to my knees and looked at my trembling hands.


	17. Texting in the morning

Author's Notes: Hello again!

So I just wrote this, after drinking just a bit of alcohol. Yeah, being sick and mixing booze into that, I am just asking for trouble.

I threw this together because it was simply there for me to do so. Something slightly cute and funny after a hard night on Sofia. So this is a filler chapter, but I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoy it as well. Well, I don't think Eric will like it after he finds out, but, eh, what can ya do? :P

So enjoy!

Read and review.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>The night seriously wasn't helping me. I couldn't sleep and I even wondered if I had what humans call insomnia. Eric came into the room a few hours later, he was quiet and I ignored him the best I could; pretending that I was asleep.<p>

He said nothing though and I was thankful as he slipped into the bed and relaxed for the day. I stayed still, racking my brain for every possibility there was out there. Eric offered me sex, but that seemed like all there was to it. Nothing more and nothing less.

"_I can't give you anything, yet there are things worth the risks."_

I knew what he was implying, but what could that statement really mean? Simple really as I racked my brain for answers. He was basically saying that he couldn't give me anything more than a fun ride. He was still hung up on Sookie, yes, I do believe he was.

When a vampire and human bond there are real feelings there. Well, except for Eric and I. Our case was the only exception to the rules, but him and Sookie? No, what they had was real, and I knew that to be true. What could have caused them to break up?

"_It was as if something…_clicked_ inside our heads, telling us that we weren't really meant for each other."_

Did I really want to go there? To even think of what Sookie meant by what she said? There were many possibilities on that one statement, which I simply couldn't think of any possible reason for it. Sookie loved Bill, which was the only thing that came to mind, but that doesn't mean that she still doesn't love Eric right? She said they are good friends, good friends that have one hell of a past.

I sighed, rolling over on my side so my back was facing Eric. I tried to sleep, but it wouldn't happen. I was about to get up and figure out something I could do when my cellphone buzzed on the night stand.

I knitted my brows and opened the phone to see that a number left me a text message.

_I know you're awake, just wanted to see how you were holding up. –Liam._

I bit the inside of my cheek. He is a vampire, therefore he should be sleeping…like Eric.

_How do I really know this is you? You should be dead right now. _I typed back.

_Well it is me. Felipe had me on an assignment, watching out for the humans he brought in to feast on. Gross if you ask me, not my type. _

_Yeah still don't think it's you._

_Touchy! _ He typed back a few minutes later. I smirked lightly.

Then something changed and I watched as my phone began uploading something. I raised an eyebrow and waited to be able to click on what he sent me.

It was a picture of him, looking straight into the camera. His smile was bright, showing his straight white teeth and his eyes were really blue. His hair was down, cutting over his shoulders. There was just a bit of blood that you could see by his nose, as if he just wiped it off before he took a picture. The funny part about this was that he was holding up his thumb in an obnoxious way. I giggled to myself, shaking my head at his craziness. Below the picture there was a caption.

_Tell me, how shitty do I look right now?_

_Very. _I answered.

_Yeah, thought as much. They are trying to kill me. I really think they are. They didn't like that they couldn't catch you dishonoring Eric, so they gave me the duty of watching over these humans. The price I pay for my love for you._

I sighed.

_Liam, shut up. You can't tell me that you love me. Im not yours, Im Eric's._ I put that last bit of information in there, just in case he was really being watched and they were interpreting this.

_Rip my un-beating heart out why don't you! :(_

_You got problems Liam. _

This one took a few more minutes to receive. Another picture, one of a much lower point in his body and said part was standing at full attention, if you catch my drift. I blushed and nearly threw the phone.

_Liam that is disgusting!_

_That wasn't me! I took a picture of the human guy that is staring right at me. He wants my body…you can tell from the picture huh? Seriously though, do you think I am that small? _

_I don't know and I REALLY don't want to know! _

_You jump to conclusions too quickly…I thought it would be funny. _

_It wasn't. _I grinned. It was really fun to taunt him. It also took me off of my torturing thoughts.

_Fine…fine. So what are you doing? _

I contemplated what I should really tell him here. I lay back in the bed and turned to glance at Eric's unmoving body. His face was toward me, so I could see him properly. He was relaxed and much less intimidating when he was dead to the world. I sighed again and opted for the truth.

_Lying in bed with my lover while he sleeps the day away. _

Not even two seconds past before the phone vibrated again. I picked it up and looked at it.

_You wound me! I would die if I wasn't already dead, Sofia! _

_Suck it up, Liam. You're a big boy. _

_You got that right! I am a big boy…I could send another picture if you really want to know how big I am! One that is actually me…_

I couldn't type back fast enough. I didn't want him to send me a picture, which I am sure he would have done if I waited any longer.

_No! For the love of God no! I don't want to see it. Eric would kill you!_ Adding the last bit about Eric, I smiled. I was rather good at this 'fake' lover thing.

_No way. I could take him. _

How many times have I sighed in the last five minutes? I really don't even need to be counting anymore. I rolled my eyes.

_Doubt that, he is older than you._

_Yeah, yeah. So when am I going to see your beautiful face again? My nights suck when I don't get to see you. _

_As if, Liam. Don't worry about seeing me, Eric wouldn't like that anyway. _

_Psshhtttttt! _He wrote obnoxiously and I rolled my eyes. Further down he continued. _Your lover boy seems too protective, if you ask me. Like he is smothering you. _

_Is that a bad thing? _

_No, vampires are usually protective, but I didn't think you would like that. Your independent and I thought that you would want your space. _

Liam knew me better than I thought I did.

_Touché, Liam, touché. But, it's different with Eric. I like his protectiveness. Now, leave me be. I am going to cuddle up to my lover. _

That was an even bigger lie. I laid flat on my back, afraid to move any closer to Eric. Afraid that I would forget all of my barriers I put up and possibly take advantage of him…I would never admit I said that. Liam texted back after a minute and I reached for the phone.

_You seriously like to break my heart don't you? You evil woman! _I chuckled. _I won't think of you sleeping…cuddling, but rest well anyway. Oh and Good morning…I haven't been able to say that to anyone in a very long time. _

_Good morning Liam. _I smiled at that, a genuine smile as I tossed my phone on the table and lay back down. Maybe I could possibly sleep. Without me really noticing it, I scooted ever so closer to Eric.


	18. Somethings change

**Author's Notes:** Well hello readers!

I am back with another chapter! This one is rather important, the chapter I mean. If you understand what I am saying. Lol.

**Warning:** This has a slight gruesome scene that may be hard for some to read. It's at the beginning of the chapter, right after this A/N. I wanted to warn you, in case that some of my readers can't handle this. I have no qualms about writing these kinds of things and this chapter isn't too bad at all in my mind. I should rephrase; it can be seen as gruesome, but I could also say somewhat disturbing to some minds. So please, if you can't read this chapter, then just skip it. It is important, but I don't want anyone to outstep their boundaries if they can't deal with this kind of writing. Not all my chapters will be like this, promise.

I care about my readers, so don't be discouraged if you couldn't read this chapter.

Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. We hit 100! Woot! Thank you!

Read and Review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Sleep wasn't peaceful; it wasn't calming, soothing, or even relaxing. No, it was frightening. As soon as I drifted off to sleep, the world around me spun, taking me back over forty years ago as I looked upon the table that held my mother's body. No one else was in the room, just me…just her.<p>

She was dead upon the table; I knew this to be true. In my dream-always in my dreams-she was gone from this world already. Her body broken from the torturing, her eyes vacant of life; dull and empty. Blood scattered across her face, still dripping onto the carpet below and creating a vast pool of crimson.

Something was different, something was off. Her eyes were looking above me, I could tell. That was something that I never experienced before. My mother's eyes would always be looking at my face, as she died; it's what I remembered. Why wasn't she looking at me?

Her arm twitched and I held back a tremor of fear. I couldn't move, as always I was bound to my chair by chains that cut into my body and I could feel the sting even if it wasn't real. Her eyes twitched then, and looked directly at me.

I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

"You must choose." She whispered, blood gurgling in the back of her throat, seeping out of her open mouth.

"C-Choose?" I found my voice, in the most inconvenient time. I didn't want to speak, didn't want to hear her voice.

"The path you are set on is taking its course…inevitable, will be inevitable. You must choose." She spoke again, her blank eyes started to bleed.

I was trembling. "What is there to choose? It's inevitable?"

"The path has been set." She repeated, her voice cackling from the blood.

I felt tears in my eyes, heavy tears that ran down my cheeks and fell further. I couldn't grasp this. What was inevitable? The path has been set?

I looked at my mother once more, her head turned until I could hear the bones crackle and break loose until she was looking directly at me.

"M-Mom…"My whisper was broken.

"Darkness see's the light but light will fall into darkness."

"B-But what does that mean?" I gasped, pulling at the chains that held my body tight. "Nothing your saying is making sense! Please, please, mother!" I sobbed.

"One day…it will become evident. You will have to choose…"

"Choose what?"

"That…I cannot tell you." Her voice was forlorn.

"M-Mother?" I trembled.

Her eyes turned black, blood spilling out of them quickly, gushing out of her mouth and she opened her mouth to scream, but I did it for her.

I jolted awake, screaming as I bolted upright only to be met by a strong chest. I didn't think, I threw my arms around him and buried my face into his chest as I shook from the terrible, torturing dream.

"Sofia?" Eric's voice entered my ears and his arms circled around my back, gripping me tightly.

He knew what I needed and he was offering it in kind. Eric cradled me to his chest as my heart began to slow down and the shaking ceased. Still as I stayed quiet in his arms, not wanting to move from his strong hold, he never left. He stayed, cradling me tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just a bad dream." I answered, my voice quivered.

"Tell me about it?" He asked softly, running his nose through my hair. He inhaled deeply.

I should have moved, I should have gotten away from Eric when my mind started setting off alarms. He was too close, much, much too close. He was also comforting me and that was something I have never had before. The way his arms curved around me, holding me together as if I would break apart if he loosened his grip.

I was losing my senses as I turned my head up to look at his face. I couldn't help it and damn as hell couldn't stop after I saw his lips. Carefully and slowly, I leaned up and put my lips against his. Eric remained still for all of two seconds before he gave in. I really didn't think he would do it and I didn't want to ponder why he gave in, not yet at least. All I could think about was his hands on my back, his eyes meeting mine before closing, his cool chest that was brushing against my own, and his lips that were moving in sync with mine.

What was I doing? Did I really care?

Eric's hands tightened on my back. His lips caressed my own, sending me into tremors, but this time they were there for other reasons. I felt his cool tongue run along my bottom lip and again, I didn't think as I opened my mouth for him, giving him access. I sighed into his mouth as he ran his tongue against mine, a battle as he claimed dominance. I felt something different though, when he pulled my tongue into his mouth; his fangs. I untangled my tongue long enough to put it against his fangs. They were sharper than I was expecting and cut into my flesh. I groaned out and Eric wasted no time into dragging it back in and then sucking greedily.

My mind was fogging up quickly and I didn't know what to make of it. Everything was hazy and my head was pounding, but not in a bad way. I ran trembling hands against his shoulders, taking in his strong muscles that moved with my touch. Eric groaned then, pulling me tighter to his chest. His kiss became frenzy then and I kept pace with him. His teeth connected to my lips, but I didn't feel his fangs as he nibbled and sucked. Then out of nowhere Eric pulled back, turning his head to the side and taking a deep breath that he didn't need to take.

"Sofia, you keep that up and I will take you unceremoniously on this bed." His voice was gruff, husky.

"I-I…" Stumbling over myself because I simply couldn't make a coherent thought, that's how I looked right now.

"I would lose control easily, especially when I taste your blood." He told me slowly and I waited for the taunting in his voice, but it never arose. He was being serious.

I gulped down and shook my head as if that would take away the fuzziness that was left over.

"I-I…didn't mean to…really do that." I said slowly.

He nodded. "I expected that. Are you alright?"

I chanced a glance, but he didn't seem fazed much. He sat staring in my direction, looking over me and watching me pant deeply.

"Just a really bad dream…I didn't…understand it." I told him.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He leaned forward, running his hand up and down my arm. I shivered, and then everything snapped into place.

_What…the hell did I just do? _

I stood up abruptly. "Eric…I-I'm sorry. I just…_attacked_ you." I was mortified.

"Attacked me?" He chuckled, leaning back against the bed post. "I really wouldn't be able to call that an attack, would you? Is that how you beat the Supes you're sent after? Kissing them to death? Hmm, should I be 'jealous'?"

I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face. I wasn't going to answer that.

"What time is it?" I asked instead.

"Nine-thirty."

"Damn…I slept a long time." I said lamely, turning around. I noticed something then. My cellphone that was sitting on my side table wasn't there anymore. My brows furrowed in confusion. "Where, uh, is my cellphone?"

"Funny you should say that." He answered, his voice growing darker. It actually made me wince. "Mind telling me who you talked to while I was asleep?"

"Liam." I said shortly, crossing the room to put some distance between us. I still wasn't sure if I would jump on him.

"Ah, yes." He grinned suddenly. "I liked that you said you were mine. You play the part very well."

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for." I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms. "You checked my phone." It was a statement, not a question because I already knew the answer.

"Of course I did." Eric stated.

I was uncomfortable, not because of Eric's presence, but because my lower regions were protesting at me for the lack of contact. I've never felt that before either, so overwhelmed by my senses that I needed a bad release. I felt oddly cold.

"You sure you're alright?" He gave me a knowing look and I twitched where I stood.

"Yep, totally cool." I answered quickly.

"About the kiss…"

"Can we just drop that?"

"No, I really don't think we can."

"I would be easy. Just let it go. Out of sight-out of mind."

"Ah, but you see, you aren't out of my sight." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I gulped again. I had some good comebacks to that, some that were just down right cruel, but I didn't press them. "T-Thank you." I whispered instead.

He seemed confused. "Thank you?"

"For…holding me after…" I didn't know where to go with this. "I didn't mean to wake up screaming."

"You were whimpering in your sleep." Eric told me suddenly, standing up and coming closer to me. "You can tell me what you dreamed about, you know that?"

"Eric…" I held out my hand, touching his bare chest to keep him at a distance. "I have no idea why I kissed you, but that doesn't mean…" I thought of a better way to put it. "I don't know you well enough to…tell you about my demons."

He nodded seriously and I sighed, casting my eyes down. To ease the tension-or so I think- he spoke with amusement coloring his voice. "You enjoyed the kiss though?"

I twisted my hands together and stared at them hard. "Well…I, uh, you see…y-yes."

_Did I have to say yes? Damn it…_

"I like it when you stumble over yourself." He smiled, grabbing my hand in his. "It is rather _cute_."

"Why are you acting like this?" I demanded suddenly. He was really acting…odd.

His grin widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

His grin was so bright, the one I remembered that I couldn't help but crack just a small smile. "You are crazy, Eric. You know that? I don't know what's up from down when I'm around you."

"Do you really need to be so serious all of the time?" He countered. "Why don't you _live_ a little?" Eric was throwing that pun on a little strongly.

Why did it feel like something has changed between us? Was this…normal?

"I do live…" I began, but only to be cut short by a cellphone thrilling.

Eric grasped around in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, opening it up and putting it to his ear.

"Northman." Ah, such pleasantries for vampires. I shook my head and waited for him to finish. He was listening to whoever was on the other end of the phone. "We will be there." And he hung up.

"So?" I edged.

"The king wanted to bid us goodbye and also talk about what happened to Jeremy's bar." His sounded annoyed and I didn't understand that.

"You okay?" I pushed.

"Absolutely fine. I just thought I would have better plans for the night." He answered with a sigh. "Come on, we don't have time to change. The king wants us there now."

"He seems like an ass." I ventured. "A complete ass; an even bigger as then you, if you can believe that." I smirked to myself, teasing him.

"I couldn't agree more." He showed me a fangy smile.

This was the weirdest thing that has ever happened. I just…teased Eric? Was I simply losing my mind? The atmosphere that surrounded us used to be tense, but now…it was actually comfortable. I shouldn't really look into things, but I felt as if this was supposed to happen. I shook my head, taking that thought out of my mind and throwing it away.

"I'm in sweat pants." I grumbled.

"It will have to do." He answered swiftly. He held out his hand for me and I hesitated. Something in the back of my mind said if I grabbed his hand that everything that happened tonight would be real and that kiss would actually be reality; that there would be no going back.

"_The path has been set."_

I shook the unwanted voice of my mother out of my head and didn't think much more about it as I laid my hand in Eric's. He moved through the room, opening the bedroom door and then pulled me toward the main doorway, then down the elevator and out of the hotel.

_If my path has already been set, then there is no harm in what I feel is there?_


	19. New allies

**Author's Notes:** Alright, so here is the next chapter! I really do hope you enjoy it!

I added two characters in this chapter in honor of my girls from _Fangreaders_; Fairyblood and BDO. I love you girls and I really hope you like your characters! *hugs & kisses*

Now this chapter was going to be longer with, uh, something more added to it, but I decided that I will just update again tomorrow with the next chapter with what I had planned. :) I mean, I think that that chapter should be its own separate thing, if you understand what I'm saying.

Read and Review: Best policy, I think!

Again, I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Walking into the mansion was no easy thing. Security seemed to be extra tight tonight as if everyone was on the lookout. I glanced at Eric who showed no emotion on his face as we were being checked. I sighed and let the vampire pat me down; a little too thorough I might add. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms to wait for the physical assault to be finished.<p>

The vampire just got done patting my inner thigh before he met my gaze with an impish grin, showing me his fangs were down. Eric growled at the vamp and he backed away slowly, never looking away from Eric as he did so.

Eric grabbed my hand and walked forward into the room we were in last time. The light over top the door was green so I guess that meant we could go in. There room was pretty scarce, not as many vampires in the room this time. I looked around at the small group. Two girls and four males, one of those males just had to be Liam.

He was giving me an eat-shit grin, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned back. He was behind Victor and Felipe, so they didn't see the obvious smile that lit his features. I paid him no mind, looking up at Eric, I gripped his hand tighter in my own and to my surprise he repeated the squeeze.

"Ah, good evening my favorite couple!" Felipe greeted.

"Your majesty." Eric bowed and I followed. "I hope your night is going well."

"Sadly, it is not." He answered Eric, sweeping past the vampires that stood in the room. "You see, we are having a problem with these…fellowship followers. The ones that attacked Jeremy's bar and killed many of our kind in the process." He looked over at Jeremy who was standing there with his hands balled up at his sides. He looked pissed.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate…" Eric told him.

"That is why we need to have something done." Felipe continued as if he didn't hear Eric.

"Your majesty…I hate to interrupt you, but…I don't know where you're taking this. I thought you were going to bid us goodbye tonight." Eric said; you could just hear the anger in his voice that he was suppressing.

"And what way to bid you goodbye other than this!" Felipe smiled.

"And what is this?" Eric cast his eyes around the small group.

The room was dead silent for a good moment and I was afraid to move. Everyone would notice a simple shuffle of the feet. I could only pray that I didn't sneeze. Felipe looked over at his group, who stood there with blank expressions before turning around and looking at us.

"You are going to be sent to kill those Fellowship followers for killing our kind and other Supes." Felipe's words cut into me sharply. "An eye for an eye, per se."

"Your majesty…"I blurted out, only to shut my trap. Felipe shot me a glance, one that told me I should continue what I was saying. Eric repeated the pressure, probably telling me to keep the fuck quiet. Well, I couldn't really do that seeing that everyone in the room turned to look at me. "Killing humans your majesty, I've never…"

"Ah, I see. This is where you will start." His answer was swift, overruling me. "You have no qualms killing other supes on orders. You are now Eric's; therefore I am your king as well. These humans have done wrong and they need to face the punishment. That is what you do, is it not, assassin?"

I stared at him for all of two seconds then I cast my eyes down. There was no way I was going to be able to get out of this, none whatsoever. The difference between this kind of killing is the fact that humans are not able to defend themselves and they are manipulated quiet easily. These people could be nearly innocent; they could have been twisted into this without really knowing what was to happen. This is where I force my emotions down and I shut the door so I wouldn't feel when I killed.

I raised my head and looked at Eric, who could see the resolve in my eyes and he looked away first. I turned my attention back to the king. "Yes, your majesty."

"Very good!" He smiled. "Eric, these fine vampires will be accompanying you. You have met some, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty. I know of the women and two men." He pointed at Jeremy and Liam.

"Well, your companion doesn't. Let me introduce you to them." Felipe stepped back, going to the men first. He put a hand on Liam's shoulder. "You know of him already." He chuckled before continuing.

Felipe moved down the line, passing Jeremy too. He came to stop at the third male with short spiky black hair with green eyes. He was rather tall, skinny, and frail looking, but his face was set in such a way that he looked terrifying. You wouldn't want to fuck with him if you see him in a dark alley. That is the first thought. "This is Snake. That is his…what do you call it? Oh! Nickname."

I nodded and waited for him to go on. He went to the next man, who was shorter than the other and had much more muscle. "This is Gunnar Davis."

Then he went to the girls who were standing next to each other. Felipe laid his hands on each of the girls, who didn't make a move at the touch. "These vampires are very good at getting things done."

He smiled and went to the girl on the left first. Her hair was short, black. She was wearing all black clothes as well, but if you looked closely you could see tattoos peeking out. Her blue eyes swept to mine and she gave me a small smirk, the lip ring that was in the middle of her bottom lip shifted. She nodded her head in my direction. "This is Krystle…she is very…_sneaky_." He smiled down at her, patting her shoulder before moving to the last woman

This woman was wearing black as well, I noticed. Her hair came down to her shoulders in Auburn waves, making her blue eyes stand out. She looked back at Felipe who touched her shoulder then before she turned back to me. I noticed that she was nearly his height; tall woman. I nodded. "This is April Love. Don't you just love that name?" He chuckled.

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Like wise." The woman, Krystle said.

"You should head out! We need this done before morning." Felipe said and we all turned, gathering in a group as we began our walk. "Sofia…" I turned in time to see a sword come my way. Reflectively I caught it in my hand and looked down at it. "You didn't have your weapons."

"Thank you, your majesty." I said, turning around and continued the way we came.

We reached outside before April turned her head to look at Eric. "Hello, Eric."

"April." He nodded, looking down at the woman. She may be tall, but Eric just beats anyone's height.

"How have you been? I see you have a new girl on your arm." She smiled warmly at me. It wasn't taunting so carefully I smiled back.

"I've been doing well, yes." He smiled down at her. "How have you and Krystle been in the oh, ninety years since I've seen you last?"

April chuckled, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "We've been well. You know we stick together mostly, it's good companionship."

"Have you ever thought of being…" Eric's smirk widened and I was about to ask what he was talking about, but April smacked his arm.

"Eric Northman you know every well that I don't swing that way!" She chided. "I adore the men aspects in life." She sniffed.

"Of course." He chuckled.

I furrowed my brows, so they were friends? "You guys go back a long time? Do you know each other well?" I asked.

Then out of nowhere, the other woman, Krystle stepped to my side. "Gah!" I jumped back in surprise.

"Sneaky." She repeated the king's word. "I would say we know Eric very well indeed."

Eric laughed, pulling my hand until I was walking next to him. I scowled up in his direction. What is going on?

"Wha…?" I began only to be cut off.

"We fucked." Krystle shrugged, giving me a smirk.

"It was a long time ago." April said from the other side of Eric. "But yes, we both enjoyed Eric's company at times."

"Yes, a very long time ago, but I still remember as if it was yesterday." Krystle chuckled. "You got him now, you should feel lucky." She smiled at me.

I turned my face forward. This has to be the most bizarre conversation I have ever had.

"Yes, I am lucky." I said quietly, smirking slightly. "One day he will get the whole package from me."

April and Krystle stopped walking to look at each other, they looked back at us before cracking a smile at the same time and then they began laughing. I shot a frantic glance at Eric who looked quite amused by this.

"Eric has been able to get into every girl's pants and here you are, with a started blood bond and he hasn't gotten the goods?" April laughed again, grabbing her sides. I cracked a smile at that comment. "God, Eric, you losing your touch?"

"She's special." He shrugged, grabbing my waist to turn me around. My stomach did a sort of flip-flop thing and I nearly blushed at his comment. It was spoken so softly, so…_lovingly_. Was he lying or being serious? I could never, ever tell. "Let's go ladies; we don't want to burn in the sun do we? We need to hurry."

"Mr. Grumpy pants." April smiled before racing up to my side. Where was Krystle? I looked around but couldn't see any sight of her. "Krystle's elusive." She said to me, knowing what I was searching for. I nodded and kept moving.

"Tell me why we are walking again?" Liam's voice came from up in front of us, he glanced over his shoulder to wink at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Simple, if Felipe wanted us to have a car then he would have given one to us." Krystle's voice erupted behind me and I jumped again.

"Damn it! Would you stop that?" I panted. "You must be the fastest vampire I have ever seen."

Krystle gave me a smirk, before flicking her tongue out to run it over her lip ring. "Can't help it; just the way I roll, I guess."

"You're good at it." I allowed. "So tell me, why on earth are we doing this?"

"Because Felipe is a crazy asshole." Krystle sniffed, stepping up in front of us. "Jeremy told him what happened, not knowing that Felipe would do something of this magnitude and now here we are, on our way to kill a bunch of vampire haters. Waste of fucking time, if you ask me."

"This is a small group too." April put in. "Steve Newlin doesn't even know of this group of followers."

"Really now?" Eric spoke at last, casting a look at the woman.

"Naw, this is just a small group. They weren't from here originally. They came from a small town, practiced their own form of what the Fellowship follows." Liam said, slowing down to walk backwards and stare at me. He grinned, puckering his lips to blow me a kiss. I shook my head and held up the middle finger. He laughed and Eric growled.

"And tell me, how do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Easy, Felipe was looking into this for a while. Jeremy said that he had protesters before, so the king started to look into it awhile back, while he was in his other state."

I nodded, casting a glance at Eric who was eyeing Liam with a deadly glare. He really didn't like Liam did he? I sighed and kept moving.

"So we have to do this elusively." Liam said, jumping over a log.

"Elusive is the best way." Krystle piped up.

"I could give you some elusive loving." The burly vampire, Gunnar piped up. "I could definitely get into those panties."

Quicker than shit, Krystle advanced on Gunnar. She cocked her arm back and hit him square in the face, breaking his nose with a sick crunch. "Why don't you just keep walking and shut the fuck up?"

"He is always trying to get her to have sex with him." April rolled her eyes, explaining to me. "He just never gets the hint."

"That's at least the eightieth time I hit you. Can't you learn that you will never, _ever_ have a chance with me?" Krystle spoke, casting a look at Gunnar who was holding his bloody nose, but smiling like a loon.

"Naw, I don't think I will ever be able to. You are just too nice on the eyes."

"Keep dreaming." She shot back.

"Were almost there." Eric stated, pulling me closer to him again. "We will need to gather them up and kill them swiftly and silently. We do not need to see this on the news tomorrow night."

"Make them disappear; I like the sound of that." Jeremy spoke up at last.

"You would." April rolled her eyes. "This is completely insane and you know it, Jeremy. Our king has lost his mind."

"Don't start saying that out loud or something is going to happen to you next, Felipe might not have eyes and ears around, but Victor does and he will use that against you quicker than shit." Liam said, stepping by my side now that we stopped. He nudged my arm and I shoved him away. "Touchy!" He accused and I growled.

"Enough dicking around." Eric growled at him, pulling me ever so closer. I sighed.

We turned our attention below the hill that we were standing on. A makeshift shed was hidden by the tall trees that surrounded the building. It wasn't fancy, that was for sure, but it was away from public eye. The shed wasn't very big either, so that meant that not very many people actually belonged to this clan. I sighed again.

"We're going to hell for this." I mumbled.

"Honey, were all going to hell one way or another." April spoke up, her eyes trained on the guard that was standing below. "Did I mention how much I hate Felipe and Victor yet?"

"Several times." Snake spoke at last and I cast a glance at him. "Let's just get this over with and never speak of it again. We have to do what Felipe orders, even if it is totally retarded beyond belief."

"Let's do this." Eric spoke, moving silently through the forest. I flanked him as everyone else moved around, spreading out in the surrounding trees. I hid behind a tree, casting my eyes around in the darkness, watching as each moved swiftly; hiding behind shelter before moving down further. I pressed on; swinging around the tree to one that was ten paces away.

April came out of nowhere, grabbing me and pushing me against the bark. She looked over her shoulder at the guard who turned in our direction. Her eyes found mine and I nodded, keeping quiet. Turning my head slightly, I watched the guard move back to the entrance to the shack. We all charged then, running down the hill until we reached the door.

Eric headed in first and you could hear gasps on the other sides, shouts for people to retrieve their weapons. I acted fast, pushing through the door and brandishing my sword. There were at least thirty humans inside, all running around and screaming.

Snake jumped first, grabbing the guy who picked up a gun and snapped his neck. Eric was quicker, grabbing two guys at one time and flipping them over before running a hand through their chest. April and Krystle made the same move, jumping like a lioness onto prey as they took them down and ripped into their throats. Jeremy grabbed a gun and shot a female in the head. The bang echoed around the room.

"Using human weapons, I should have known you were a fucking pansy." Krystle said, turning a guy's head so far that it actually snapped off.

Liam jumped through the air, doing a twist in midflight to connect with a human. Grabbing her by her hair, he sunk his fangs into the woman's neck. After he drained her he looked up at me with blood seeping down his chin. He wiped the blood again before smiling. "I like that you watch me."

"Ugh! Think again!" I turned around as a gun went off to my left. A man was staring right at me, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He couldn't believe that he missed hitting me; that was what he thought. I buried all emotions as I ran my sword through his chest.

_Kill or be killed. There is something useful in that. _

They kept coming. Instead of running out they fought for their cause and they all were being killed for something as stupid as vampire hating. Well, they get to see that vampires don't take that kind of shit lying down. That is the last thing they will ever see.

I heard a strange thought and I quickly snapped my gaze to the woman. She was frantic, knowing that they were going to die, but she was thinking she wanted to take all of us with her into death and the only way she could do that was…

"Get out!" I screamed. "Bomb!"

The vampire's moved swiftly, jumping back and out. Eric was nearly to the door and I was following before someone yanked me back in. I fell to the ground as someone jumped on top of me.

I looked up at Eric who now had Snake and Jeremy holding him, pulling him out. "You can't go in, it will kill you!" Snake yelled, dragging Eric further back. I heard the sound of ticking and I used all my strength to push the guy off me. Two more men came at me after that and I sliced their heads off clean.

I glanced up at the door and Eric wasn't there, but I could hear his yelling from outside. It sounded like the vampire's ganged up on him and made sure he couldn't come back in. I was down to far, kicking and jumping as I tried to reach for the door.

These humans are fucking crazy! They should be running to the exit, not trying to hold me the fuck down! I growled out, kicking a guy in the face. My eyes went wide as I went into the girl's head again, seeing that the timer was up.

I didn't think. I closed my eyes and teleported out, somewhere in the trees. That is why I didn't do it before, teleport I mean. I didn't know this area well and I could end up under a rock for all I knew.

No, what happened was probably worse. I came tumbling down through open air about fifteen feet away from the explosion. The first smack to a tree branch knocked the wind out of me, the second made sure that I probably would never breathe again, the third; I'm pretty sure broke at least a few ribs, the forth flipped me, the fifth I smacked my back off the branch hard; effectively knocking more breath out of my lungs that I didn't know was there and I thought that I would end up staying on that branch. Yeah, like I would be that lucky.

Nope, my body slipped from the wood with a scrape before tumbling down another good ten feet before I smacked hard soil. I swear I just fell from the biggest tree in the world. I groaned and rolled over onto my back, my body protesting violently.

I heard their yelling before I actually saw them.

"Holy fuck! We watched that last bit of you falling!" Liam stated.

"You…couldn't have prevented that last bit?" I wheezed out. "No, sorry that was probably too much for you."

"We were too shocked." He said innocently.

Eric zoomed to my side, picking up my head carefully. I still winced and choked out from the pain. "Sofia are you alright?" He demanded.

"Nope, I am pretty sure I just fell out of a tree. I don't think I am okay." I said, smirking just a tad. "Am I always going to_ almost_ die when I'm with you?"

He didn't bother answering as be bit into his wrist and offer me his blood. Just then everything went silent and I carefully eyed everyone who was watching this interaction. I guess it's not something you see every day is it? The oldest vampire sheriff offering his blood to a half fairy? Definitely something to look at, I assume.

Eric tilted his wrist until his blood flowed into my mouth and I swallowed greedily, taking it in as I felt my bones reconnecting. A few minutes past before he pulled his flesh away from me and I carefully sat up and wiped away the blood that covered my face.

"Damn, that was hot." Gunnar stated.

"Glad you enjoyed that." I answered sarcastically.

"We accomplished what we were sent to do." April spoke up. "Seriously though, Felipe needs his priorities straightened out."

"It isn't Felipe." Liam said at last. "It's Victor, we all know it."

The silence was deafening after that and I could only sit there and pant as my breathing started to come back to me. Eric didn't leave my side, sitting so close to me. I shook my head and stood to my feet slowly. Eric's arms wrapped around my body before I fell again. I was still woozy I guess. I gripped his arms and pulled him tighter to me without thinking about it.

"Victor thinks he has a lot of authority." Krystle stretched before leaning against the tree. "We think that he is going to try to take down the king."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Eric spoke. "We know how Victor is. He manipulates the king and Felipe lets him do it."

"Felipe thinks that Victor does that shit in his honor." Liam stepped over to me and pushed my hair behind my ear before Eric could do anything.

Eric growled, pushing me back. "Stay away from her."

Liam had the audacity to smile at Eric's hidden threat. "Whatever you say, sir."

"Liam…" I started.

"Yes, my love?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"You wound me!" He frowned, placing a hand over his un-beating heart dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I would really love to stay and chat, but I am sure I am going to puke at any moment." I really did feel queasy. All the vampire's shot me a shocked glance at my words before taking a step back, everyone but Eric, who still held me tightly to his chest.

"I don't think this is the last time we will be seeing each other, if you catch my drift." Eric stated, peering at the six vampires.

"No and when we do see each other, we will fight as one. Something tells me that it will happen, if you catch _my_ drift." April stated.

"You are correct." Eric picked me up bridal style.

Krystle and April shot each other a glance again before stepping closer to Eric and I with smiles on their faces.

"It was really nice to see you again." April's smile widened at Eric.

"And it was very nice to meet you, Sofia." Krystle finished for her.

"Like wise." I smiled.

Eric nodded at the vampires before turning his head up to the sky and taking flight. I sighed and huddled closer to his chest.


	20. Tonight

**Author's Notes:** Hello again readers!

So, uh_, _**LEMON warning:** Yes, that is right. It's raining lemons in this chapter and I really hope you enjoy what I have created. I've been writing non-stop for a few hours now. So please, tell me what you think. I really had a lot of fun writing this but to be honest…I never, ever wrote a 'deflowering' lemon, so I hope I did it well. *blushes*

I am going to keep this A/N short and sweet because, you are probably racing to read now. Lol.

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>We arrived over at the hotel, not even bothering to go through the building. He went to the window that was in the bedroom before shifting me in his grasp and opening it swiftly before flying in. He set me on my feet.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, for the fifth time.

I smiled. "Aw do you care?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course I do." I barely heard him and yet those words made my heart stop for a moment. I glanced over my shoulder to see him leaning against the wall, staring at me with unreadable eyes.

"Im…going to take a shower." I said, hurrying into the bathroom quickly without waiting for his response.

I threw off my matted clothes before turning the shower on and stepping inside. The hot water soothed my body and I allowed my head to roll back, letting the beads of water to hit my face.

I couldn't get the look in his eyes out of my head, but I really didn't know what to make of it. It was like…he was deciding something. I shook my head trying desperately to think of anything else. Eric was scared wasn't he? The way his voice sounded after I fell out of the tree. He really did seem to care and that alone sent butterflies through my stomach.

There was no denying it. I noticed his change in demeanor and I really did enjoy it. Just him saying that I was special to April and Krystle tonight…well, it sounded real; really real. I wanted…damn, I didn't know what I wanted.

I sighed, turning off the water and stepping out. I turned my attention to the countertop where I usually would leave my clothes, but then realized that I was in such a hurry to get in here that I forgot to grab some from my bag.

_Damn it all to hell!_

Nothing I really could do now, I had to go out there. If I could just slip out and then back in maybe he wouldn't tease me for forgetting them? Yes, I am sure he would make fun of me for being so thoughtless. I sighed, opening the door.

I tightened the towel against my body before I looked up and I froze. Eric was sitting on the bed, looking at me with the same look as earlier. My breath hitched in my throat, but I couldn't move. His gaze froze me to the spot. That look…it was…was…

"I want you." He said softly. It was so sudden, so quick.

Eric stood from the bed and began moving toward me.

_Did he just say…?_

"Y-You're insane then." I answered, stumbling back only to catch myself by the bed.

"Oh really? How so?" Eric smiled, looking over my form.

"There's no reason why you should want me, I'm not beautiful, by any m-means." I answered, casting my eyes down.

"You...really believe that don't you?" His answer caught me off guard. He came at me suddenly, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the mirror. "Tell me what you see." He commanded. I couldn't look at the girl in the mirror it was too much for me, nothing was there anyway. Eric gripped the towel in that was around my body and unhooked the top, letting it fall to the floor. I gasped and tried to cover myself.

"You know what I see?" He looked into the mirror, looking over my curves, eyeing me carefully. I shook my head, feeling the blush begin to rise. "I see a very beautiful woman that should know as such." He leaned down, kissing my neck, slowly creeping over to my shoulder. "I want you, not because of your beauty though, but because...this feels right. I want, _need_ to be with you." His eyes sought mine and I managed to look up at him. His face was serious and my heart started to pound in my chest.

I heard the normal 'snick' of Eric's fangs before I felt them slide over my neck. My legs gave way and I slipped but Eric was there, holding me up.

"Tell me that you don't want this...and I will stop." My eyes closed as his tongue swirled around where my neck and shoulder meets; I bit my lip from not whimpering. "Tell me." He repeated; his voice husky. The thing was I couldn't tell him that I didn't want this. I wanted it, more than I could ever possibly say.

"Do you want me, Sofia?" His voice came next to my ear as he licked the lobe, I shuddered.

"Y-Yes." I stated, my voice quivering.

Eric's hands moved then, coming around my waist and he cradled me against him. His hands roamed my stomach, his touch was soft, his hands slick against my still semi-wet body. My head fell back against his chest as he moved higher, running over my ribs until he reached the bottom of my breast. I jerked in surprise and I blushed deeper. I really didn't mean to react that way, but I've never done this, any of it.

"You don't need to be afraid, I won't hurt you." His voice was not more than a whisper of wind, but I clung onto his promise. "Trust me, Sofia."

I nodded the best I could and I turned around in his hands, something that surprised us both. My eyes roamed his bare chest, before my hands followed. Eric groaned and I looked up, biting my lip. I didn't know if I hurt him or something. He smiled down at me though, so I proceeded. I let my hands move again, up across his nipples, to his strong shoulders, feeling the width.

Eric let me go on with my menstruations, moving about his body as if I was memorizing it. His hands rested on my waist, his thumbs rubbing small circles that sent my body trembling. Something so small was making me come undone by the seams and I…_enjoyed_ it.

My brown hues met his blue ones and he began moving. His hands never left my waist, but I knew what was happening now. The bed; I was getting closer and closer to it with every back step I took and I couldn't hide the emotions that were coursing through my veins. Excitement, nervousness, anticipation, fright, and so many more played around in my mind and I felt my heart rate pick up once more; beating so hard that I was sure it would come out of my chest.

I was a virgin, never _ever_ have I been touched by a man like this. Even when Eric hasn't done much of anything. Sounds kind of stupid really, I am nearly fifty years old-not that I looked that old-and I have never been caressed by a man, loved by a man in anyway shape or form, but that was about to change wasn't it? It was about to change and with the most unlikely person I ever thought.

My prince, my knight, was the one navigating me toward the bed. It was his eyes that held mine with so much intensity that I might burn alive, if I let that happen. I _wanted_ it to happen more than I could ever say to even God himself. How many times have I imagined his hands roaming my body? And yet, even my imagination couldn't compare to what it was really like.

Eric's hands tickled my sides then and I squirmed, giving a small giggle. I knew what he was trying to do, make me more comfortable. That alone relaxed me just a bit. Eric smiled and I gave him one in return.

We reached the bed then and I gulped as I felt the silk sheets slide against my lower thighs. I bowed my head slightly, as if it was too hard to look at him now. Eric made no move though and I was thankful for that, he was giving me time to think. His left hand moved from my side, sliding up my side then hooking underneath my chin. He forced me to look at him.

"Open your eyes." Eric whispered. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and met his and I watched a smile spread across his features. "Beautiful."

I felt the blush rise against my cheeks, burning my flesh much more strongly now and I was sure I was as red as a tomato. Eric grabbed my back then, and carefully-not to frighten me-pulled me against his chest and then his head descended and his lips met mine.

It was chaste at first, but grew slowly into something much more defined on both of us. His tongue slid against my lips, flicking against my top lip and I opened for him, meeting his tongue half way with my own. He groaned again, his hands grew tighter around my back before they ran up and down my spine. Goose bumps erupted across my skin and I brought shaking hands up around his neck, standing on my tiptoes so I could interlace them behind his neck.

Eric moved us then, putting his knee on the bed and supporting me as he gently laid me down on the surface. He then moved to hover over top of me, before leaning down to capture my lips once more. I felt his hands against the bottom of my breast and I whimpered at the contact, needing more of it. He must have seen my resolve because he pushed up off of me slightly so his hand could slide in between us and hover over my right breast.

I waited for what seemed like ages and there was so much need in me that I was shaking with anticipation. Finally, his hand went down the rest of the way, and the first contact sent waves of pleasure to the one place that I wanted and needed the most contact. I squeezed my legs tighter and bit my lip hard. Eric leaned down, pushing his tongue into my mouth and capturing me in another heated kiss.

His hand moved again, flicking against my nipple and I pulled away to gasp, panting heavily. I heard him chuckle and I shot him a look. He wasn't laughing at me though, I knew that.

Eric gripped my nipple, twisting it and rolling it between his forefinger and thumb, making me groan out. My head fell back against the sheets and my eyes fell shut on their own accord as I took in this feeling. So many things ran through my mind, but most of all the lusting want to go further. The pressure in my belly was escalating and becoming increasingly uncomfortable with every stroke of his hands.

He moved then, his head ducking down lower and I was going to ask what he was doing until I felt his tongue replace his fingers. He sucked, flicked, swirled around my nipple, making me moan a bit louder. I shook my head repeatedly, because this wasn't helping the pressure that was collecting lower.

Eric must have noticed that because he leaned up and looked at me again. I laid panting, feeling the beads of sweat slide down my chest already. Was it really that hot in here or was it just me? Normally I would have been embarrassed by him glancing over my body hungrily, but that never arose. I wanted him to look and I wanted more, it clouded my senses; bringing a side out of me that I never knew was there. It was like a hungry beast that has been dormant for so many years and now that it has awaken it needs its fill, _I _need its fill.

"Are you sure you want this?" His voice was soft, caressing over me like a blanket, giving me comfort.

I had a moment of confusion, my brows knitted down in wonder. He was really asking that wasn't he? Why would he? We are already here, on the bed and I'm naked. Of course, I wanted this. It really wasn't even that anymore, I _needed_ this now and I couldn't back down or I might just die.

"Yes." My voice was strong for something so big, a life changing experience.

"I can't undo it, once it's done." Eric repeated and I nearly smiled.

Now I know why he was asking me. It was my first time and he wanted to make sure that I was absolutely positive that I was sure I wanted him to be my first. Oh, only if I could explain to him how much I wanted him for nearly all my life. I wanted him to be mine.

"_I can't give you anything, yet there are things worth the risks."_

That was right; his words came back to me. He can't give me anything, yet _this_ is worth the risks. I think I know what he meant now. We might be able to have this moment, but that's all that it will be. It is worth every risk because it is what we want, what we desire. It might not last forever, nothing can last forever right? Though we can enjoy what is in between. He might not be mine and I his, but tonight we can be; even if it is only now. It doesn't matter anyway.

"It's always been what I wanted." I said softly, meeting his gaze directly with my seriousness; as much seriousness that I could put in right now.

"Relax." His voice was oddly rough. "I will be gentle."

I let my head fall back on the bed, eyeing him carefully as he pushed my legs further apart. He was eyeing my lower regions and I bit my lip hard, embarrassment rushing through me. I tried to close my legs, but he moved his hand so quick, stopping me. Eric gave me a look, smiling slightly.

"Do not be embarrassed." He quipped. "You might not think that you are beautiful, but I certainly do. Don't deny me in this."

The blush just grew ten times worse, but I let my legs fall open once more, further than before. Eric carefully came forward, resting slightly between my thighs. I gulped down the anticipation and followed his hands with my eyes as he roamed against my leg, running up and down my thigh. With each brush of fingers, he moved higher and higher.

"I need to prepare you beforehand." He whispered. "You are a virgin and I don't want to tear you."

Was that his ego talking or was he really that big? I had to go with the latter on that one after taking one glance down at his jeans and seeing a bulge. I relaxed my body onto the bed, letting my legs go loose and fall to the sheets, giving him full access of me.

Slowly, too slowly, his fingers crept higher and then came in contact with my lower lips. I gasped in surprise, my legs shaking slightly from just a small touch. Sensitivity really doesn't even apply here. Hardly a stroke and I could have lost control of myself.

He moved again, bringing his fingers higher to brush over my nub. I groaned as he flicked against it before applying some pressure. I whimpered, arching my back off the bed slightly and shut my eyes. His hands moved like silk on my already wet lower lips, folding them slightly back with two fingers before I felt a digit at my entrance.

My eyes flew open and I looked down, watching as his finger entered in a slow pace. My toes curled as he went deeper, stopping for a moment for me to adjust. He had big fingers, I should add and I could feel it all. The chilly finger in my already hot center sent waves of pleasure from such an intoxicating mixture. Finally he moved, pushing in and out gradually, making me pant as my body felt hotter.

Another digit was added, adding a slight discomfort, but I adjusted quickly enough. He pushed in a bit deeper, making me moan deeply, fisting the sheets in my hands. The sensation in my stomach was becoming tighter now and I wanted to cry from the feeling. I really needed release. Another finger was added and then one right after that. I winced harder, this hurt more than I ever would admit to anyone. I had to squeeze my eyes shut as he pushed in, and then stopped for a moment before moving once again. Once the ache started to subside I relaxed into it. Tighter and tighter that coil in my belly grew as he pushed in and out, repeating it over and over again.

"Let go." He whispered, shocking me slightly because somehow he got up next to my ear. I felt his teeth graze the outer side and I shivered. "Let go, Sofia. Come for me."

I cried out, as the coil snapped. My back arched again, higher this time. My mouth opened wide, but nothing came out as I felt wave after wave of orgasm rush through my body as he moved in and out of me, helping and guiding me through it.

My back fell slack against the sheets suddenly, but I was left shaking with aftershocks, but it was enjoyable. Sparks of pleasure still ran through my body, through my veins as I opened heavy lidded eyes to meet his. Eric's eyes were burning brightly, shining down on my face as he took in me being completely undone. He smiled, making me believe that he enjoyed what he saw.

"That was beautiful." He commented.

I nodded shakily, my lips trembling slightly.

"Do you still want me?" Eric's voice was hushed now, slinking over me; bringing a new hunger that couldn't be tamed by just his fingers. No, I needed all of him, every last shred.

"Yes…_please." _I begged, closing my eyes.

He didn't comment as he slid over top of me. I faintly heard the sound of a zipper and the shuffling of materials before his hands ran up my sides. I opened them to see he was hovering over me, his body held up by only his strong arms that were on either side of my torso.

"It will hurt." He said to me. "I didn't break…" I cut him off, already knowing.

"I know."

"Trust me?" He asked.

I smiled. "I always did."

He smiled again before letting his body descended carefully, lying down on top of my own, yet he held most of his weight off of me. Eric shifted his weight to his right arm before slinking his left hand down between us. He stopped long enough to rub against my clit before proceeding further, adjusting himself at my entrance.

A million emotions burst through my mind, but one even stronger forced its way to the surface, one that I had to hide; it was love. Love for what he has already done for me, love because he was my hero, love because he was going to be my first, love because this felt right, and love because I was unconditionally _in_ love with him. That was enough for me to let him proceed, knowing I would be in good hands for the night.

He rubbed himself against me and I groaned out along with him at the contact. I let my eyes flutter closed as he repositioned himself again at my core. He leaned down, kissed the corner of my lips.

_My Knight…_

He slipped inside gradually and I winced because he was a lot bigger than I thought, _thicker._ It was oddly uncomfortable, but I didn't voice it as he proceeded, sliding inch by inch until he stopped suddenly and I forced my eyes open to see him staring at me, his mouth set in a line.

He came down to me, kissing my lips and he then thrust once, one hard good thrust. I cried out as a burning sensation erupted through my body. My eyes stung with tears as they forced their way out of my closed eyes. My body tensed and I couldn't move past the burning, throbbing pain and he wasn't even that far inside of me.

I felt Eric's lips against my cheek, kissing away the tears that just kept rolling down my face. I couldn't stop them. "Relax; it will continue to hurt if you don't."

That was the thing; I couldn't relax because I couldn't get over the pain. He leaned down, brushing his lips against my own. I opened my eyes to see him, noticing his fangs were out, but he made no move to do anything but sooth me the best he could.

I smiled a watery smile as he kissed my cheek, running his lips against my throat before coming back up to kiss my lips. Gradually, inch by inch I let my body become slack, let my legs fall back to the bed. The pain was still there, but I tried to ignore it, concentrating on his soothing menstruations.

Eric noticed my bodies reactions and he moved, not much at all. He paused, waiting for my reaction and when he saw that I didn't tense up again, he went deeper. Sliding in and then coming out a bit before repeating it. The pain was still fresh but the only way you could tell that it was still there was the curling of my own toes.

He moved out further only to come back in, widening me, opening me further for him. To my surprise the aching started to fade, it happened slowly, but at least it was subsiding. I sighed, smiling up at him before biting my lip.

I gasped suddenly, as he pushed against a certain spot inside of me. My hands flew up to his shoulders as I moaned because he hit that spot once more. Eric chuckled, shaking his head before he leaned down to capture my lips, giving me a small kiss before pulling away.

"Do you like that?" His voice was warm, throaty. His laugh alone heated me up further, but his words…they nearly sent me over the edge.

To make his point he brushed against the spot and I moaned again, gripping his shoulders tightly in my hands. My eyes rolled back and I arched against him, rolling my hips to meet his next thrust. That shocked Eric it seemed, because he grabbed my hips in his hands and brought me up again to meet him again.

I groaned out, but I wasn't the only one. Eric join in on that one and that sound, it was so beautiful. I wanted to hear it again and again. I continued to roll my hips with him, and he gave me what I wanted. His moans were victory in my ears and I basked in it.

His hands slipped up, going behind my back before gripping my shoulders from behind. "Hook your legs around my waist." He said softly. I did as I was told, wrapping them around his hips. He lifted me slightly off the bed, before he flipped us over.

Eric's hands crossed over the bottom of my back, holding me tightly to his chest as he thrust upwards. I gasped as he went deeper, filling me. My head shot up and my eyes closed as I shivered. He was still going so slowly though and I wanted more.

"F-Faster." I begged, leaning down to kiss his neck.

Eric groaned, moving slightly faster within me. I shifted so my arms could go around his neck to hold him against me. Faintly I wondered what this would look like to outsiders. Would it seem like we were in love; making love? I wanted that, I wanted him to love me, but that might be selfish of me. I knew it was selfish. Eric was giving me a gift wasn't he? He cares for me; I know so, so there really is no need to go further into that. Caring for someone is a form of loving. It might not be what I always hoped, but it was something, it was _everything_.

I cried out suddenly, shaking once more as I hit my orgasm. Eric thrust deeper, keeping the pace that I begged him for as I rode out my orgasm. He wasn't finished and I smiled at that.

He pushed in deeper, going faster and I moaned out once more. He shifted slightly until we were on our sides with my right leg hitched higher over his hip. He pushed in and pulled out almost completely before ramming back in.

So close again, so very close that I could almost taste it. Eric came at me suddenly, pushing his lips against my own and my moan was cut off as he pulled my tongue into his mouth, sucking greedily. He was close wasn't he? I shifted my hips again and he growled, letting his head fall against the pillows. I did it again, and again, meeting his hips with my own.

The coil in my stomach was so tight and I simply couldn't hold out anymore and I cried out louder, screaming his name to the heavens. To my surprise he shifted me, barreling inside as he groaned out loud. We rode our orgasms out together, wildly bucking against each other. I felt him fill me completely before my body fell to the bed in a heap. Sweaty clumps of hair hung to my face as I lay panting.

"Never did I think hearing my name would make me loose myself so quickly." Eric chuckled, moving the wet strand of hair out of my face before tucking it behind my ear.

"R-Really?" I asked, still shaking.

"Yes." He whispered, pulling me closer to him. He kissed my lips once, twice and then a third. "Go to sleep, lover." He whispered the last word.

_Lover…?_

I smiled and felt moisture collect in my eyes, but I willed them not to fall because of a simple word. I cuddled closer to his chest and his arms wrapped around me. For the first time ever, someone made me feel beautiful and I felt like I knew who I was, even if it was only for tonight.

"I'm glad…you were my…first." I whispered, nearly asleep. "My…knight."

I heard a chuckled, but I didn't know if it was real. "I am glad too."


	21. Family

**Author's Notes**: Hello again readers!

*****New Story:** So I have started a new story yesterday! So that put's my story list up to three stories I will be updating regularly and then also a story I am co-writing with WriterGirl89; an Amelia/Alcide pairing, but enough of that…I must be insane right? But for my newest creation, I am getting good feedback so far for it!

It's called Essential Destiny and you can find it on my profile page. It is an AH starring Sookie and Eric, so if you want to check it out, go right ahead. :)

Read and review.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! Well, I own Sofia, Liam, April and Krystle. *Giggles* Yes, that's right Fairyblood and BDO…I simply own you now. But the rest of the characters…I don't own…I wish I did, but that would never happen, much to my disappointment.

Enjoy!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I groaned and rolled over, rubbing a hand across my face as I did so. The room was lit in light from a lamp and I noticed that the thick curtain to keep the sun out had been drawn and tacked down, light tight. I heard a rustle around me and I snapped my attention to it.<p>

Eric was standing there, wiping his nose from the blood that slipped down. His eyes intensified as mine met his and then he smirked casually before leaning over and grabbing the bag he brought.

"Time to head home." He stated.

"Oh…" I whispered, stretching slightly.

I heard him growl and I shot him a confused look, only to realize that his eyes weren't on me, but on my body. I looked down to notice that I was still undressed. I smiled just a bit as I remembered the events from earlier.

I had sex with Eric Northman, my knight and it was the best damn thing I had ever had done in my entire life. I blushed slightly and Eric chuckled again. I stood up carefully, wincing when there was a slight tinge of pain down below. I looked down to see that I also had dry blood caked to my leg and my blush intensified.

Eric's eyes followed mine and he smirked again. "You didn't bleed as much as I thought you would." His voice was so casual, as if he was talking about the weather or something.

"Do women…usually bleed a lot?" I asked, feeling pretty comfortable right now, even though I was bare assed naked, standing before him.

"Some." He allowed. "I am too big for most."

I chuckled a nervous laugh. "Yeah, you are…"

That statement alone awarded me with a grin and Eric pushed off against the wall and stalked toward me. I gulped as he advanced, pushing me back on the bed before leaning down to attaching his lips to mine. I sighed in relief and then I had to think about why I would feel relief at the moment.

It was because I truly put it into my mindset that once Eric got what he wanted from me that he wouldn't want me anymore. Well, that didn't seem to be the case as his hands roamed up my sides and then back down before grabbing my right leg and hitching it around his waist.

His hips grinded into my own and I uttered a choked groan as I felt the bulge in his jeans. His lips met mine again, before flicking his tongue out and running it across my bottom lip. My hands went around his neck, pulling him desperately closer because I simply never wanted to lose this feeling.

"We have to go." He whispered against my lips. "And when we get home, I expect to see you at my bar."

"W-Wha-? That caught me off guard.

Eric chuckled at my expression. "You really think that I would give up what we did last night for only a one night kind of thing? Once I see something, have something that I want I am very possessive. I still want you, Sofia." To make his point clear he grinded against me once again and I whimpered from the contact.

"I-I'm not a p-possession, Eric." I chided the best I could.

"Of course you're not." He agreed with a nod. "I am simply stating that I cannot get enough of you."

"You make it sound like it's perplexing to you." I raised an eyebrow.

"It is." He stated swiftly. "You fascinate me, Sofia and I have no idea why."

"That's a good thing?" I asked.

"It's a wonderful thing." He smiled, showing me that his fangs were half descended.

"Do you…need blood?"

His brows knitted. "What?"

"Your fangs…" I pointed out with a nod of my head.

He chuckled. "I'm excited, if you couldn't tell. It happens in vampires when there is a beautiful creature stalking around the room naked." I blushed again and to my surprise his hand came up and cradled my cheek. "Beautiful." He whispered.

Once again his lips fell to mine and I closed my eyes, letting all doubts go as I held onto him, holding him closer as his lips molded against my own. I sighed into his mouth and he flicked his tongue against my own before pulling back.

He held his hand down for me and I took it without hesitation. He pulled me to my feet and glanced over my body once more.

"Take a quick shower and then head downstairs. I have to go into the coffin now. We will be leaving for the plane in just ten minutes, so make it fast." He grinned.

I shook my head, sliding past him and walking into the bathroom. I hopped in quickly, feeling more relaxed than I ever had before and it was all thanks to my knight wasn't it?

After I scrubbed the dried blood from between my legs and washed my hair I stepped out, pulling on the dress that was casually hanging on the back of the door. It was a simple white dress that I borrowed from Sookie. Once it was on, I did as I was told.

I walked down the stairs, holding my duffle bag over my shoulder. So I was getting perplexed looks, which wasn't surprising. I was in a church kind of dress with a really old duffle over my shoulder, which probably would cause a lot of unwanted attention.

Once outside I saw Eric's coffin being put in the back of a car and a man waiting at the passenger side door. Once he saw me coming, he opened the door for me and I hopped in the back. I turned to look at his coffin and I smiled secretively.

_What happens in New Orleans stays in New Orleans? _

I shook my head as the car began to move, driving off into the direction of the airport we came through just a few days ago. Everything was totally different then, wasn't it? Eric was an ass and I was a bitch most of the time. What changed?

Ever since I had that nightmare of my mother's body, speaking to me; it was like the world shifted. Was that what caused Eric and I to have sex? To have a new teasing and relaxed kind of relationship? Whatever it was, I could only be grateful for it. I really did like this new side of him.

_The new side that wanted me._

I liked the sound of that too and I really liked what we did last night. I never felt that close to another person before, but it was like we connected on a level that not even we could understand. There were so many unanswered questions I had about why the sudden change, but I simply couldn't try to make sense of it, because I was happy where I was.

Wow. That was new to me. _Happiness. _There was never a time that I was truly happy in my life was there? It was always something I strived for but never succeeded in. I was always two steps behind from reaching out and grabbing all the things I had ever desired, but those two steps were never in my reach. That was until last night and I got exactly what my heart always yearned for.

Now I had something new to strive for, didn't I? To always stay in the attention of Eric Northman, my knight. That sounds pretty pitiful though, right? To be honest, it might sound pitiful, but I really didn't give a shit. I was _happy _for the first time in my life; more than happy really. No, what I could strive for is to keep that happiness.

We pulled up to the airport and I was ushered inside and I took a seat, sitting back and closing my eyes because I really was still tired. I giggled. I was_ busy_ last night, too busy for sleep for the most part.

The plane jetted off toward the sky and I slipped into a dream, a much better dream as I was with Eric once more. I am pretty sure I smiled subconsciously.

Suddenly the plane touched down and I stifled a yawn as I looked out the window to see Shreveport's airport. To my surprise I noticed the black BMW waiting off to the right side with Sookie waving at the airplane. I giggled, grabbing my bag.

I hopped down the steps and walked over to her, shaking my head as I heard pop music blasting from the speakers inside the car. I waved back and she finally smiled, pulling the sunglasses she wore up on top of her head.

"How was your trip?" She asked when I got close enough.

"Very…different." I allowed and she laughed.

"I see your bite marks showing." She stated and I blushed.

I was wearing a spaghetti strap dress, so the marks -though they were fading- were standing out pretty badly. "Oh yeah, to make it seem like we were together, we needed to do it."

"Do…what?" She edged, smiling like she knew what was going on.

I doubted Eric told her about anything and my barriers were up tight, so there was simply no way that she could possibly know.

"Have no idea what you are talking about." I hedged with a straight face. I was good at lying so I could fool Sookie easily.

She scrunched up her nose. "Awe, you're no fair! Nothing happened? Is that what you are seriously trying to tell me?"

"Yeah." I lied, smiling inside to myself.

"Have you ever taken a look at Eric? You know, really look at him, Sofia?"

"Yes?"

"Then you know he is a very attractive man." She said after a pause.

"You totally wanted to say something else there, but your southern lady manners got in your way." I chuckled.

"Well, there is no lying that he is a…sexy man, but I didn't say that because I am with Bill."

I gulped, remembering that Sookie was in fact with Eric before. I didn't think my silly little game would turn around and slap me in the face. I slunk down in the chair and tried to get over it. Sookie was with Bill now, and Sookie just confirmed that she didn't know what happened, which meant that Eric didn't tell her.

_Which could possibly mean that he didn't want anyone to know that we…_

"You're quiet now." Sookie commented. "You ok?"

"Jet lag." I supplied quickly.

She laughed harder. "Jet lag? It's not that far a trip from New Orleans to Shreveport."

"Not used to flying." I forced a smile. "I'm used to popping around the place."

Sookie sighed sadly. "I wish I could teleport."

I shot her a look. "You don't know how?"

"Nope." She whispered.

"It's very hard to learn." I said, trying to make her feel better. It wasn't working. "Well, if you want…I can teach you."

She brightened suddenly. "You would? Oh, that would be such a convenience right? Being able to pop anywhere you want to go at any time! Thank you, Sofia, but you don't have to."

I waved her off. "No, I want to. It would help you if you needed to get out of somewhere; it could take a long time to learn though, just warning you. It took me three years."

"Holy cow! That really is a long time!" She shot me an incredulous look before turning her attention back on the road.

"It's more than that too. You can't teleport unless you memorize the place you want to teleport to. If you just…_teleport _you could end up under a rock..." I paused before mumbling. "_Or falling out of the biggest tree in New Orleans._"

"What was that last part?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I waved her off again. "All I am saying is that it can be really dangerous just to pop anywhere, because you never know where you will end up."

"That's true." She nodded. "So you will help me?"

I smiled more genuinely. "Of course, I will. That's my job right? I am your guardian."

She smiled. "You're more than just that though. You're family to me."

My smile faltered just a bit before brightening.

_Family huh? _


	22. A letter

**Author's Notes:** Hi readers!

I hope you guys are enjoying all the updates I have brought out today! I have been so busy! I wanted to thank you for everything you ladies do! You are all simply amazing!

I am going to keep this A/N short because I am about to pass out at my keyboard. Lol.

Read and review, because you love me. :)

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>In all honesty, if I was being truthful with myself, I was nervous for Sookie to find out about what Eric and I did. I mean, who would want to know about that? I couldn't honestly come out and say; 'Hey I'm fucking your ex-boyfriend' right? That's a little cold or at least I think it is.<p>

Well, I didn't factor Bill into this equation of keeping it quiet. He leaned over to me slowly, not too much to be obvious to Sookie, who was reading a book in her chair. I shot him a questionable glance as he leaned back into his chair with a thoughtful expression on his face. I knew what he smelled…and that totally made this ten times more awkward.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I have to um, head to the bar tonight. I should get going."

Sookie nodded and Bill choked on a laugh. I shot him a killer look and he immediately went back to sipping his True Blood.

_Yeah, yeah that's what I thought Bill… _

Sookie saw this transaction though and I stifled on a groan.

"Something I should know?" She questioned.

"Uh, nope. No I don't think so." I said, turning away so she wouldn't see my blush.

"Did you have fun on your trip, Sofia?" Bill asked; amusement clearly etched in his tone.

"Of course she did Bill. She got to meet the king and freaky Victor."

"Clearly not all she did." He mumbled. I heard him, but Sookie seemed like she didn't.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I glared at him. "Seriously, I have to go."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Have _fun_, Sofia."

"Okay, there is clearly something that I am missing here." Sookie's brows knitted down in confusion.

"I'll tell you when I get back." Because there was simply no way I would get out of it now.

She brightened up at that and I shook my head. I left quickly, feeling very awkward at the situation. I didn't know how I was going to explain it to her and I really didn't want to think about it right now.

No, my head was still stuck on Eric and the way he laid over top of me this morning as I was naked from our escapades the night before. I smiled as I got into the car and started her up. I didn't know what I was in for when I got to Fangtasia tonight, but I am sure with it being Eric it would be promising.

As I rounded the corner and parked at the side entrance I noticed Pam was on door duty, which wasn't surprising. I didn't know much about her, but she was Eric's child. I stepped out and didn't even wait in line, much to everyone's protest. I shrugged off the haters as I went to stand by Pam who leaned over and sniffed me just as Bill had done. Though Pam frowned.

"Awe, just my luck." She stated. "He did sleep with you."

I gave her an incredulous look at her bluntness before shaking my head. "Well, yeah I guess he did. Your sad about that because?"

"I wanted you." She pouted. "He always gets everyone I set my eyes on."

"Ah…I see." I blushed.

"He must hate me." She crossed her arms. "Well, what are you waiting for? I am sure he will be ecstatic when he sees you."

I nodded, not saying another word but I patted her shoulder out of habit and she shot me a strange look before shrugging it off and smiling. Yeah, I totally forgot that vampires didn't like people touching them.

I stepped into the bar carefully, noticing that it was packed once again. I felt his presence almost instantly and that alone calmed the nerves that were nearly wrecking through my body. My eyes drifted to the side and I saw him in all his superior glory.

To my surprise his blue eyes held mine and if I wasn't mistaken I saw a small smirk play on the corners of his lips. I went to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic-because Sookie said they were great. I sipped casually, noticing Eric's eyes never strayed far from me at all. A few minutes later as I looked over my shoulder I saw his hands curved upwards and he waved me over.

I hesitated for just a moment, looking around the bar at all the people who crowded inside. Finally when I simply couldn't ignore his call anymore I walked over and stood in front of him casually, looking down at him on his throne.

"So you did come." He said to me. "Sit."

I looked at the chairs that were arranged next to him, picking the one on the right before I sat down. Eric shifted in his seat, looking over me carefully.

"I did come." I answered, not taking my eyes off the wandering crowd.

He noticed this. "Ignore them, look at me."

Slowly my eyes fell to his and I smiled as if I couldn't help but do so. He smiled back and reached for my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. I watched the process in fascination. So maybe Eric didn't want to keep what we did a secret after all. With him, I really don't understand much as it is. I pushed that out of my mind and relaxed back into the seat.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said, reaching for a strand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear.

I felt pangs of jealousy threatening to break my barriers that I had up, but I shook them off as I looked around at the girls who were throwing evil looks my way. I sighed again, getting uncomfortable.

Without warning Eric stood up, grabbing my hand and nearly dragging me back to his office. He pushed me inside and locked the door behind him. I raised a questioning eyebrow at his antics.

"You looked too delicious. I could not wait any longer."

"Just what did you have in mind?" I asked. "Besides, I can't look delicious…I am only in jeans and a t-shirt."

"A red t-shirt. I told you that it was my favorite color, did I not?" He advanced on me.

Stepping up beside me, he leaned his head down to get a good look at my face. I swallowed carefully.

"You did tell me that." I nodded in agreement.

He chuckled, grabbing my waist with his left hand and with his right; he put it under my chin to turn my face up toward his. Eric pushed his lips against mine slowly, leisurely and I sighed again. I was coming undone by a simple kiss and I was excited about that.

He pulled away suddenly, shaking his head back and forth. "Before I take you on my desk-"

"What-?"

"-I was told to give you something. A letter." Eric turned around and walked behind his desk, opening the drawer to receive an envelope. "It's from Niall and he said not to open it. I was to deliver it to you."

"That sounds confusing. Why couldn't he just give it to me?"

"I have no answers for that. I didn't open to find out what he wanted." Eric handed me the letter and I turned it over in my hands a few times.

Before I could do anything, Eric grabbed the slip of paper out of my hands and let it drop to the floor at our feet. Confused, I glanced up at him to see a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"I missed you while I slept." He said casually.

My throat seemed to swell from those words. "Y-You missed me?"

Eric nodded. "Seems odd doesn't it? That I would miss someone that I had only been with once? But I did, more than I could explain."

"Is this your way of trying to get into my pants?"

"I could get into your pants without words, Sofia. I don't lie about things like this." Eric's voice was so serious that I couldn't possibly think he was lying.

"Eric…" I started to only be cut off by his lips.

"Shh. No more talking." Eric turned us where we stood, bringing me up onto the desk. His other hand went out, knocking all of the things that were on top of his work space off and onto the floor. I gulped at that, feeling a rise of need scorch through my veins.

He leaned over me again, pushing me down against the desk and kissed me roughly. I felt his hands on my stomach, gliding down until he reached the hem of my jeans. Eric unbuttoned and unzipped them quickly and then it was like magic. Poof! My pants were off my body and he was kissing down my legs hungrily.

I shivered from the contact. Moving until my elbows supported my weight, I looked down to see what he was doing and I burst out in a deep blush. One that nearly hurt to be there. I tried to push his head away, I tried to yank his hair, but to no avail I couldn't get him to move from his crouched position between my legs.

I fought and fought until I felt his cool tongue take one swipe at my center and I gave up for the pleasure. I groaned out, leaning back onto the desk as he worked me over. He moved higher to flick my nub, circling it before pulling it into his mouth swiftly. I choked on a gasp at the sheer pleasure that ran through my body as he sucked. My hands fell into his hair but instead of trying to force him away I was bringing him closer. He liked that as I heard him chuckle.

His digits fell to my center before pushing in. I don't know how many but god did it feel good as I moaned. Eric pushed in again and again, forcing me closer to the edge every time he would speed up. I was close, so very close.

I felt his teeth scrape over my nub before he bit carefully and I tumbled hard over the edge, shaking in ecstasy. Color behind my lids blinded me as his speed in his fingers only picked up, forcing me over again. I cried, whimpered as he pulled out. He stood before me, watching me pant and glare daggers at him.

"Y-You…Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Women love it." He said simply.

Eric came over and picked me up. He cradled me to his chest and I relaxed against him. There were no words and I didn't realize how long I stayed in his arms, but finally I looked up to see him smiling down at me and love rose up into my throat, threatening to overcome me. I had to look away, I knew I did, but I couldn't.

I forced myself to move and my hand cradled his cheek. This surprised him, my gentleness I mean but I didn't think anything of it as I brought my lips against his. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip and he opened, swiping is cool tongue against my own.

We were moving then and I felt leather touch my back. The couch wasn't big by any means but it was enough as he pushed open my legs to come in between me. I don't know where his pants went and I didn't care as he pushed himself gently inside.

My head fell back as I basked in the feeling of him rocking back and forth, meeting my hips in stride. His pace was slow, really slow and I didn't understand that, but I didn't voice it. His face looked so peaceful as he leaned down to take my lips again.

Eric's hands rubbed up and down my sides as if he was comforting me or pulling me against him tighter. Maybe that was just my imagination running wild because that is what I wanted; to be as close to Eric as I possibly could.

We could have been there for hours, I am really not sure but I finally went over the edge, crying out his name as I arched my back against his chest. I saw Eric's fangs gleaming down at me. I couldn't help but look at them in my hazy orgasm and I spoke words that I never thought I would ever say…

"Bite me, Eric. _Please."_

I watched Eric hesitate for just a moment before he pushed my hair to the side and sank his fangs into my skin on the junction of my shoulder. I cried out in another wave of orgasm, but I wasn't the only one. Eric groaned against my skin and pumped into my core as he followed me into oblivion.

For a few minutes it was quiet and I subconsciously put my hand up to run it through Eric's hair. His head was bent over, his face nuzzled into my neck. This was peaceful wasn't it?

I couldn't help but ask myself if Eric felt what I felt as we laid here together. After a few more seconds though Eric moved, running his nose against my neck, up across my jaw and onto my cheek; where he kissed before moving back. He pulled out of me, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me against his flesh once again. I didn't comment as he held me, because I simply didn't want to ruin this. If I said something now he would pull away, wouldn't he? Then I would never get another chance to have this happiness I had when I was with him.

"Did I prove to you, just how much I missed you?" He whispered, breaking into the silence that engulfed us.

"You did, but I would mind…" I trailed off, obviously embarrassed by what I was about to say.

Eric chuckled though, turning to kiss me again. "I have no idea what this is between us, to be honest."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Neither do I."

"I like it though." His voice was even quieter on that sentence and I didn't know if he had meant for me to hear it.

"Me too." I whispered anyway.

There was a knock on the door then and we turned to it. "Eric, are you done in there? Seriously it's been quite a while. Your bar whores are missing you and we are losing money because of it."

That comment made me chuckle. I stood up quickly, too quickly for Eric to grab me, which I noticed he was going to do. I didn't know what to make of that, so I let it go. I threw on my shirt and grabbed my jeans and panties. Eric watched as I dressed but didn't speak.

Finally when I looked around to make sure I wasn't missing anything I noticed the letter on the floor. I picked it up, turning it around in my hands before I stalked over to Eric and sat down next to him.

Something in this letter made me feel nervous. Maybe it was because Niall didn't send it to me himself? For some reason I really didn't understand. Eric and Niall knew each other well, so maybe that is why he gave him the letter.

Eric didn't say anything and I didn't either. Finally when I thought that I looked enough on the outside of the letter I turned it over and opened it up. I grabbed the skin paper from the inside-disgusting I know-and unfolded it.

_Sofia, _

_I had given Eric this letter and told him not to open it. I have been quite busy myself around here. There is a lot going on; nothing you have to concern yourself in. At least not yet. _

_I wanted to let you know to expect to see Claudine and myself one week from today. Remember what you have promised me and watch over Sookie. _

_I hope all is well with you. _

_-Niall_

Eric grabbed the letter and read it over before casting me a look and I merely shrugged. What could I have possibly said? I didn't have a clue as to what Niall and Claudine had to talk to me about. Remember what I have promised him? To protect Sookie? Wasn't I doing that? I sighed.

_Why did I get the feeling that I wouldn't like whatever they had to tell me?_


	23. Failed Scheme

Author's Notes: Hello, hello!

I hope you are all doing fabulous! I am pretty good myself, been busy though with my newest story. I really need to create a chart so I can organize myself easier. LOL. I am not going to make a long A/N because I have a huge headache. Therefore, if there are any mistakes I am sorry; I really didn't look over my grammar too much. *Sigh*

Well, here is the next chapter to Fairytale! Hope you enjoy!

Read and Review.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>The few days that followed were uneventful; well if you didn't count me being with Eric almost every night. That was something else entirely. That was beautiful in simplicity. We had gotten closer, not just by sex. No, it was nothing like that. We were connected in a way that neither of us could understand and that was fine with me. It's not like I wanted to go looking into it anyway.<p>

We were happy. So all I could tell myself to do was smile about it. Eric seemed reluctant whenever I had to leave for the night, which only warmed me even further deeper down in my heart. For the first time in as long as my whole life, I was happy and it was all because of Eric. He seemed happy too.

I told Sookie everything as I promised. That was a really awkward conversation.

"_You're with Eric…like…sexually?" Her grin could not have gotten any bigger. "I knew it, you little liar!"_

_I shook my head. "I thought it would bother you."_

"_Why?" She questioned, looking disturbed at my answer. _

"_You were with him. It's not very good manners and come out and say that I am screwing your ex." _

"_No, I guess it wouldn't be, but I have told you. What Eric and I had together…it's over." She laid her hand on my shoulder and I sighed in relief. "I want you to be happy. You deserve that Sofia."_

I did deserve that, didn't I? I never asked for anything for myself,_ ever_. I always did things for others and never wanted anything in return. It was okay to want something for myself right? It's not that I am selfish, but what is so wrong with happiness for myself? I don't think much.

I sighed, shaking my head as I filled up a beer pitcher for Jason and his buddies. I was helping Sam tonight as Sookie worked. Well, for a bit anyway. The bar was really busy and I had a bit of time before Eric was expecting me.

"Thanks, Sofia. So when are you gonna become my wife?" Jason asked, winking.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "Jason, you have clearly drank too much."

"Naw. I just know a good thing when I see one." He smiled.

Only if he knew that we were practically related. I shivered from the thought and moved on. Sookie was standing in the middle of the bar talking to Sam as I rounded the corner. I went up to her.

"So, are you getting some good tips tonight?" I smiled.

"Oh, of course! Always get better tips when I wear some makeup." She grinned. Jason hollered and I watched Sookie put her hands on her hips and shake her head at his outburst. I laughed.

There was a sudden shift outside though. I didn't have my barriers up as much as I usually would. I was trying to teach myself to keep them down, just a bit. Ever since Niall's letter I decided that I should. I didn't understand what he wanted, but I just thought it would help me in the long run. So the shields were down slightly. I looked to my left, outside as the door flung open and three vampires I didn't think I would see this close after New Orleans ran inside. Their faces were showing emotion; that wasn't a good sign.

"Get out!" April yelled around the corner. "Hurry!"

They turned and ran toward the back of the building and were gone quicker than I could stop them. The building was chaos after that, and people were running toward the back. I grabbed Sookie's hand, trying to pull her up from being cast to the ground as someone bumped into her. I froze in place as a black truck came barreling up the path before something was thrown inside the window. I grabbed Sookie's hand, noticing just what it was. I threw us behind the bar as a bomb went off. A big bomb, one that probably blew up half of Merlotte's in one explosion.

Sookie screamed as the bottles behind us burst overhead. That wasn't good as smoke started to fill the area. I looked up to see that there were pillowing flames burning the building and it was moving fast. I looked at the alcohol just in time to see it catch flame. It lit like a wildfire, sending a line of fire straight for us. I pushed Sookie to the side and caught the fire against my forearm. I hissed as I pushed to my feet, pulling Sookie with me.

There was smoke everywhere and beams from the ceiling were blocking our exit. I looked around, stepping carefully away from the bar as it caught aflame quickly. The smoke was too much for Sookie as she began to cough heavily onto my shoulder. I needed to teleport.

I picked her up and was nearly there. I turned on the spot only to hit a wall of some sort. I hissed as we collapsed back into the burning building. I grabbed Sookie's hand, noticing it was near a flame. I shook her, but she was unconscious.

"Shit!" I bellowed.

My eyes were becoming teary from the smoke now. There was a witch that cast a spell; that was the only thing that could have happened for me not to be able to teleport. I picked Sookie up, hearing screams now from outside. I also felt Eric right on the other side of the building as well. He couldn't come in, or he would die.

We were trapped in this building as it burnt away. A beam fell from above sending burning ash raining down on top of us. I turned to my left, coughing slightly as I tried to find an exit. In the far back of the building there was a pool table and a window on the other side. Too bad there was a burning beam lying over top of the table. That was our only way out. Everything else was caving in.

I would have to jump over it. I steeled my shoulders, pulling Sookie tighter to my back. I took a running leap and jumped over the flames. It was hot and I screamed as the flames burnt my skin, but I didn't think about that as we tumbled quickly to the window. It broke on impact. Shards of glass cut into my face, slicing it open.

To my surprise there was a hill right on the other side. Not a long one, but it sure had some sharp rocks. Yeah, we tumbled down that. Finally when we came to a stop there were people all around us. Bill came and pulled Sookie off of me and I cried out as my burnt skin shifted on my arm.

I opened my eyes to see blue and I sighed as he leaned over me.

"Sofia, are you alright?"

"Why do you always ask that question? Obviously I'm not." I choked as he picked me up in his arms.

Bill was already leaning over Sookie giving her his blood. He turned to look up at me. "Thank you, Sofia." His voice held so much emotion, he was truly thankful that I saved her life.

"It's my job." I answered and smiled slightly.

Eric wasted no time in taking off into the sky and flying directly to his bar. We touched down swiftly and I cried out as he jostled me in his arms. To my surprise we weren't alone. The bar was empty; Eric had sent all his customers away it seemed.

Eric didn't say anything as he laid me on the table, but my eyes wandered to the three vampires who were at the bar not long ago.

"Sofia, I thought you would get out." April said, laying her hand on part of my shoulder that wasn't burnt.

"The place was packed and Sookie fell. It isn't like I could leave her." I said back. "How did you know that it was going to happen?"

"It was Victor." Liam spoke up, his voice oddly harsh. "He almost succeeded in killing you tonight."

"I'm stronger than that, Liam."

"Shit Sofia! Just look at yourself! You were too worried about another girl to worry about your own safety."

"It's my job." I tried to shrug at his angry words.

He came over to me quickly and bent his head low. I nearly gasped as his lips were just above mine. I heard a growl from behind me and I looked up in time to see Eric grab Liam and toss him away from me. Liam smashed into a table as it buckled and broke.

"I don't want to ever see you try that again. She is Mine." Eric growled.

_Did Eric really say…? _

I was too baffled by his words to see that he leaned over me and pushed his wrist into my mouth. The aching skin that burnt and itched soon began to fade and I drank greedily. Eric leaned over me and pushed his lips against my own…in front of everyone. My heart raced in my chest.

Eric called me his that was the second time he said those words. The first time was to Victor, but that was before everything happened. That was before he could really mean those words, wasn't it? Eric really meant that I was his and that made me feel ten times better as I lay on the table.

"Shit you didn't have to push so hard." Liam shot, grabbing a wooden piece that was stuck into his forearm and pulled it out.

Krystle who had been quiet stepped up. "We overheard that Victor was planning this. He wants both Telepaths gone. He had wolves bring a bomb to the building. Felipe did not know of this."

"He's getting brave." Eric said lightly.

I thought I could sit up now and I moved. I slunk off of the table and grabbed the chair next to Eric. "Why is Victor doing this?"

"He sees Eric as a threat and he rightfully should." April said, coming to stand next to Eric. "Eric is the oldest vampire in this state; Victor wants to take him out."

"I don't see how killing Sookie and I would take Eric out." I shook my head.

Liam scoffed. "Because you both obviously _have_ or had sexual relationships with, Eric." I blushed at his words. Of course Liam would be able to tell that I wasn't a virgin anymore. I felt Eric's hand as he encircled my fingers with his. Liam rolled his eyes. "If he can take out the ones Eric cares deeply for, then it is all over. Eric would be hurt and then Victor could attack."

"What will we do?" I asked.

The vampires stood still for a moment before Eric spoke up. "We wait and act like nothing happened. I doubt he will try anything again for some time."

The vampires nodded.

"How will Victor not notice you three gone?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Simple." Krystle said. "We don't stay in the mansion with him and he is hardly there as it is. He goes underground mostly and lets other people do his dirty work. He will not notice we were gone."

I ran a hand over my face. "This week was going so well too." I mumbled. "I have to call Sookie."

I stood up, noticing that my bag wasn't here.

_It was left in Merlotte's! Damn it all to hell!_

"Fucking-shit-damn-it-all-to-hell-stupid-cunt-motherfucker-bitch-UGH!" I stomped. The vampires seemed to think this was hilarious. I shot them all deadly looks and they turned away and went about their business. Okay, so I exploded there, it wasn't that big of a deal. I walked over to Eric.

"I need your phone." I held out my hand.

Eric gave me a look before passing it over and I turned away. I went through his contacts, noticing Sookie was on speed-dial. Okay, that shouldn't have bothered me. I hit send and the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" It was Bill.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, yes, she is fine. She is sleeping right now. Sofia, I wanted to thank you. Truly that was a brave thing you did. I owe you more than I could ever say."

"Uh, don't mention it. Tell Sookie I said to feel better. I will be heading home soon."

"No you will not." Eric growled. I turned to give him a look and he went on. "You are staying with me tonight. Sookie will be guarded by Bill and I will send Pam."

I didn't reply as I turned back to the phone.

"I heard what he said. Again, thank you." Bill chuckled. "Don't worry about Sookie, she will be fine. Be safe yourself."

"Thanks." I clicked the phone off and dropped it into Eric's waiting hand.

The vampires sat down at the table and all became quiet. April turned to me suddenly.

"So…how was your first time with the Viking?" She grinned.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes, but grinned. "Are you staying long?"

"No, we will need to head back, but we are coming back into Shreveport. We are going to make it seem that we are watching Eric for Victor." Krystle said.

"Which we don't intend to do." Liam said. "No, I am going to try to get as close to you as I possibly can."

"You have a death wish don't you?" Eric leaned back in his chair. "I wouldn't mind ripping your head off."

"What? The Viking doesn't have a sense of good competition?" Liam grinned, totally unfazed by Eric's threat.

"Liam…" I started.

"Yes, my most beautiful love?" His eyes closed as he mused.

"…Shut the fuck up." I answered.


	24. Life changing

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers!

Alright, so this was a really hard chapter for me to write. *Sigh* It gets sad at the end and I may or may not have cried. :P

I will keep this short, because my headache just keeps rising higher and higher to a level that is nearly unbearable.

Playlist: I listened to Breaking Benjamin-Until the End for most of this chapter. That song is an awesome one! Love it!

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! Not the song and not the characters. I just love messing with them. :)

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Eric pulled me into a beautiful house. A rather modern style for a Viking vampire, but whatever. He slipped through the house, holding my hand as he pulled me along. He hasn't said anything since we left the bar and the vampires that were there. I sighed and moved over with him, as he stopped in the living room. He was giving me a small tour, but he seemed occupied.<p>

I didn't get to catch the room as we rounded the corner and he pulled me into a master bedroom. This was more of his style. A giant bed sat in the middle with red sheets that covered the top. The walls were a dull color but it seemed to fit perfectly as the room popped from all the objects he had around the room. What I liked was the fact that there were two swords hanging on the wall. Those were probably the same swords he used when human. They were chipped slightly on the sides; they had seen battle. I couldn't imagine what that was like back in those days. It was fascinating to me, but my looking around the room ended abruptly as he pulled me onto the bed.

He grabbed my shirt and against my protest, broke down the middle. The buttons scattered all around. He then pulled my pants off before leaning over me and kissing me thoroughly.

"You had me worried." He said, his voice oddly accusing.

"Is that an inconvenience?" I shot back and then sighed. "Eric, it is my job to protect Sookie."

"I realize." He nodded "And I wasn't saying anything about that. I am simply telling you that you obviously mean more to me then you should."

"Then I should?" I repeated.

He leaned up, spreading my legs slightly. "I didn't think I would have these feelings." He ran a hand over his face.

My eyes grew sad. "Do you want me to leave?"

He growled, pushing my shoulder down. "No, I do not want you to leave. I never thought that this would turn into anything, but when I felt your fear…I came as quickly as I could, only to find out that I could do nothing! The building was burning!"

I gulped. "You care for me?"

He shot me a look before closing his eyes. "I do."

"It shouldn't sound like a death wish." I grumbled.

"No, it shouldn't and I don't mean for it to. I didn't think I would care for someone again, for a half-fae."

He was talking about Sookie…about loving her before…"Eric, I really don't know what to tell you here."

"I don't want you to tell me anything about that." He shook his head. "Did you hear anything else from Niall?"

I shook my head, looking down at my half clothed body. "No, but…he is coming tomorrow."

"I know this and I hope to make it there before you talk to them."

That caught my attention. "You aren't going to be there?"

"No, I am going to talk to April, Krystle and_ Liam_ before they leave." His voice held much contempt as he spoke Liam's name.

"Liam gets under your skin doesn't he?"

"I would not say that he gets under my skin, but he definitely tries to push me. One day he will not live because of his personality."

"Everyone loves the spunky guy." I mused.

"You better not." He mumbled, I barely heard it. I didn't comment because I couldn't be sure that is what he really said and I would look like an idiot if he didn't.

"You must be tired." I commented. "It's nearly dawn."

"Never tired when there is a half-naked woman on my bed." He smirked.

I shook my head but let him advance. He pushed himself against me before he entered. I gasped as I always did from his size, but that was forgotten as a burning heat lit my body. I took him in as he pumped in and out of me, giving me what I wanted and what I needed. And that was to forget about all my worries and to just be with the man that I loved…even if he didn't know it.

"Go to sleep." I whispered, leaning over to kiss him. "It is way past dawn and I know you're tired."

"Tell me something?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Do you care about me?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I closed my eyes.

_No, I love you…_

"Yes, I care about you." I smiled as his arms came around me, pulling me against his chest and over as he cradled me against him. I giggled as his mouth went to the mark he left on my neck from biting me during sex. "Eric, I should go. You need some sleep and I got to get ready for what Niall has to say. He will be coming in just a few hours."

"Of course, my love." He whispered, nearly asleep.

I smiled again. My love? He has called me his lover, but he had never called me his 'love'. They were two different words, with different meanings. Could he really mean those? No, he was nearly asleep. I moved away from him, kissing his cheek before I walked over to my clothes. I shook my shirt out, knowing that I couldn't possibly wear it.

I snuck around the room and located a closet. There were a lot of clothes in there and I didn't think as I grabbed a black shirt.

_Well if you are going to rip my shirts…then I am going to steal yours._

I snickered as I teleported away from his house, from his room, and away from him. I touched down, noticing that the car wasn't there today. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. Sookie picked up and told me she had went to her brothers to spend some time with him. I hung up my phone after saying goodbye and telling her to call me if anything happens.

I moved up the steps, feeling oddly nervous. I had just a few hours to wait for them to come and I knew what I was going to do. I jumped on the bed and cuddled into it. I drifted to sleep quicker than I thought I would.

* * *

><p>Waking up was a horrible thing. I was still so very groggy, but I knew that they were coming. I heard someone moving downstairs and I didn't have to look too hard to notice that Sookie's mind was buzzing around. I smiled before getting up and heading down the stairs.<p>

I wasn't going to change, I had no reason to. So, the prince might be coming from Faery, but I was a princess and I could dress however the fuck I wanted to.

Sookie smiled and I returned it quickly. My stomach was growling and I raided her fridge. I grabbed an apple that I had bought and took a big bite out of it. Sookie didn't say anything and we developed into silence, but it was comfortable.

There was a light knock on the door and I sighed, feeling my stomach drop a bit. I knew it was them. I dropped the core of the apple into the trash as I went to answer the door. Sookie followed me, curious as to whom this could be. I didn't tell her, totally forgot about it.

"Great-Grandfather! Such a wonderful surprise!" Sookie said, smiling brightly. She stepped aside as Niall walked in. He smiled down at her, kissing her cheek in passing.

My eyes were trained on the few that followed him. It wasn't just Claudine. Claude was here as well and a few of the followers that I had.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Niall?" I asked.

"Oh look! I haven't met you!" Sookie held out her hand. "I'm Sookie."

The girl smiled. "I am Daisy and this is Daemon and we know who you are." She held her hand out and shook Sookie's hand lightly. Daisy backed away and noticed me then.

"Princess Sofia," She bowed. "It is such an honor to see you again."

"Princess?" Sookie questioned.

"Formalities really, don't worry about it. It means nothing, Sookie." I mumbled. I turned back to Daisy. "It is very nice to see you again too."

"As to answer your question, Sofia, Claudine wants to talk to you. We shall stay to chat with Sookie while you two go off and talk."

"…Okay." I said slowly, my brows furrowing.

_This didn't seem good._

Niall looked at me then and something on his face made my heart start to pound. He seemed sad.

_Also…not good._

I didn't look around me as I lead Claudine outside and away from the house. I pushed up my barriers tighter, because I knew that Sookie would be trying to listen in. She was a curious one. I walked a few paces away and looked up at the night sky and smiled faintly.

"You look well, Sofia." Claudine commented.

"Thank you. I am well." I sighed. "I'm sorry Claudine, but I simply don't want to talk about pleasantries, please, if you have something to say then I want you to get it off your chest."

I watched her fidget with her coat sleeve. It was something that she never does, Claudine doesn't fret over anything. What…could she possibly have to tell me? I crossed my arms as if the area around us grew ten times colder.

When she didn't speak I became even more nervous. "Claudine…"

"We have been friends for years." She whispered. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this…"

I gulped, but kept my face impassive. I waited for her to go on, to complete what she was obviously sent here to tell me, and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Sofia, there was a premonition told long ago by the Ancient Pythoness that a half fae would save one of her own." I studied her face as she spoke. "Giving her own life for the other for the greatness of the world."

I blinked and could hardly find my voice, but I needed to. "What are you saying?"

She shook her head, looking at me sadly now. "When two half Fae women come together, the skilled Fae must choose to die for the younger or live for herself." Claudine plowed on and she didn't see me holding my hand up for her to stop. "Darkness sees the light but light will fall into darkness. Death is only the beginning of something new."

I nearly gasped. The dream of my mother…she said those same words, didn't she? _Darkness sees the light, but light will fall into darkness._ I nearly stumbled.

"That is what she said." Claudine whispered.

"I-Im going to die?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"That is for you to decide. You choose your own destiny." She paused. "You can live for yourself selfishly or you can choose the other path."

Anger boiled up to the surface. "So living for myself is selfish, but dying for the greater good is what needs to be done? Why is my life not important?" My voice rose, but I made sure to keep it silent enough so Sookie couldn't hear.

"I never said your life wasn't." She whispered, shaking her head. "You choose what is best for you."

"If I choose that than Sookie will die!" I nearly growled. My hands balled up into fists and I looked at her in anger. "I have no choice in this."

Claudine saw this and shook her head sadly. She stepped toward me and reached her hand out. She didn't dare touch me though, she thought better of it. I watched her hand fall before she whispered. "You do, Sofia, you really do. No one will force you into anything."

"But you already know…that I will do it." I stated.

I realized in that second that sometimes people were born not to live, but to die slowly from the moment they drew breath, and that those unfortunate ones were damned before they could find much meaning in life. They couldn't, those kinds of people never really had a choice to decide on how they wanted to live; because it was already chosen for them and the sadness, the utter heart wrenching truth was that I was one of those people.

I turned away from Claudine, away from Sookie's house, and away from the happiness that was settled over me not so long ago. Claudine didn't try to stop me, which I was thankful.

My feet carried me to no real destination; I just kept walking alone on the winding way. I came to a stop when I simply couldn't walk anymore, when my emotions took hold and dragged me under.

The stars were mocking me, shining so brightly, giving out false hope that I would have a future as they did. No, it was a lie, I wasn't meant for this world. Never was I ever important enough for anyone, I was meant to die, never meant for happiness.

I was angry, hurt, and I felt betrayed. This was my destiny? To die for another?

"Why?" I screamed to the heavens suddenly, standing in the darkened opening of the forest. "Why am I not important? Why doesn't my life matter?"

Too many questions that will go unanswered. No one would answer me, because there was no reason. No one on earth, heaven, or hell gave two shits about me it seems. My knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground in a heap, bending my head low as retched sobs raked over my body, taking me under to where no one could save me.

I was damned the moment I took my very first breath, it was foretold. Claudine gave me no time limit; another thing they are probably all mocking at. She said I had a choice, it doesn't seem that way to me. They all knew what I would do and they fucking banked on that. They knew that I wouldn't let Sookie die.

"Never…important to anyone." I laughed sadly, tears falling from my face fast.

"You are to me." His voice shocked me and I gasped, covering my mouth.

I couldn't turn to look at him. I simply couldn't. I didn't deserve to look at him and know there was no way that I could be with him.

"Don't do it." Eric whispered; his voice carried in the wind. It was so soft, but I heard a deeper emotion behind his small voice.

I laughed again, a harsh sound that didn't belong to me or I guess I just hoped that it wouldn't. "I have no choice."

"You do." I heard his feet rustling through the grass and I picked myself up.

I didn't turn to look at him as I crossed my arms over my chest and took a few steps forward, away from him; away from the only happiness I was ever given.

"What do you want me to do? The premonition was meant for me, it's not something I can ignore."

"Yes you can!" His voice rose higher, slashing me through the heart.

"What do you want me to do?" I turned around and screamed at him. "If I don't, Sookie will die. Do you want that? You love her, I know you do. You may care about me, but what you had with her was more than what we had!" I spat out. "Do you want me to step aside and let her die, fuck the premonition?"

He seemed taken back, and he moved away from me, staring in shock at my words. He didn't speak.

"This is my destiny, no matter how much I want to fucking ignore it; I can't! They know I can't!" I pointed in the direction of Sookie's house. "Niall, Claudine, Claude; they all know that I will do it because that is what was asked of me."

"You can't." He whispered.

"I can and I will." I silenced him once again. My voice was bitter, harsh. "No matter what, no matter that no one gives a shit about my life, I will do it because that is what was asked."

"Sofia…" He stepped forward.

I retreated and he shot me a glance, one close to panic or that is what I thought it looked like.

"I can't…_we_ can't…" I whispered; my voice breaking.

"Sofia…_don't_." It was a command, it might have been said softly but I knew what he was implying. He flashed to my side and grabbed my arms in his. "Don't do this, you have a choice. Stay…we will find another way."

"There is no other way!" I screamed, trying to pull my arms out of his grasp. "Claudine said so. It's either me or her, what would you pick?" I shouldn't have thrown that in his face.

"Sofia…"

"No Eric, pick. If you had to save either Sookie or I, who would you save?" I glanced up at him; tears streaming down my face. He looked upset, not angry, just…_upset_.

"You know I can't…"

I cut him off. "Of course you can! You would pick her, you know you would! I would _want_ you to pick her! But that's beside the point." I growled. "You loved her; you _still_ love her in some ways. So why are you fighting with me now? Why are you trying to save me when I _can't _be _saved_?"

"Sofia, please…"

"What the fuck do you want from me, Eric?" I blinked as my breath hitched in the back of my throat. "I can't…be with you anymore. Not when I know what will happen. I don't want to pretend that everything will be alright, when I know it won't."

"We will find a way!" He tried to bring me to his chest, but I resisted, forcing my hands against his chest before pulling back.

"No, we won't and I am not going to pretend otherwise." I whispered. "What we had…it was fun, it meant…more to me than I could tell you. That was the only happiness that I-I've ever had…thank you, but I need to let it go."

"You are acting irrational." He growled.

"No," I chuckled sadly. "I'm really not. I-I'm sorry." I pulled my arms out of his grasp before he could stop me and I teleported away from him, my Knight. He couldn't save me in this, no one could.


	25. Fairytales and home

**Author's Notes:** Hello again readers!

I am back with another chapter and I know, I know the last chapter was heartbreaking, but I hope you are still with me! We will make it through all the rough parts together. Because it is just as heartbreaking to write as it is for you to read! LOL. I promise, that there will be a HEA because I simply can't do sad endings…I haven't tried. Lol.

This chapter is very, very important. I seriously can't stress that enough!

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Standing in the rain and peering over at the standing ruins of this particular farmhouse seemed fitting. I shuffled through the grass to come to stand in front of my Pennsylvania farm where I once lived. It was oddly fitting, was it not? That it all started here, in this spot and it was fitting to come home once more after I learned of my destiny. To start here and somehow to feel like an ending.<p>

My life…what could those words possibly mean for me? Nothing. In all reality because I wasn't meant to live my own life. I didn't have a life and I couldn't have one either.

I stepped through the rotting wood threshold; the door was broken the night the fairies came and attacked and I slipped through carefully. It was like no one had been here since that fateful night and that was very possible. This farm was out in the boondocks and away from most civilization; on a valley, hidden by trees that surrounded the home.

Rain dripped down on me from the broken and torn ceiling but I gave no thought to the rain. It wasn't like I could feel it anyway. The carpet was moldy from rain and weeds had started to come through cracks and crannies on the floor. I looked over into the dining room and noticed a chair arranged away from the table, sitting in the middle of the room. They were both standing, which was surprising.

This is where it happened; this is where my life changed. I watched my mother die on our dining room table and I sat in that chair that was arranged away from it to watch the horrors that the fairies inflicted on my mother and father. My dad didn't die on the table as my mother had. No, he was human and he was tacked to the wall by knives. The marks were still etched into the wood where the multiple knives held him in place. He was a human and therefore they didn't get much pleasure out of killing him. They simply ended his life first.

My eyes drifted to the table and I noticed darkened speckles encrusted on the surface. Most of the blood was washed away from storms, but there were some that were still there it seemed. I turned to the chair then, which looked sturdy enough. I sat.

The scenes played over in my head and I watched as the sword was pushed through my mother's chest all over again, but I didn't cry this time. I wasn't shocked, because it was imaginary. My mind was simply playing tricks on me.

_"Don't be afraid, I love you." _My mother's words echoed back to me again.

"Is it alright to feel fear now, mother?" I whispered, bending my head low. "Because…because I'm afraid." My breath shuttered as it came out and my lower lip began trembling. "Mother…I'm afraid of death…"

The room was eerily silent and I knew I wouldn't have gotten an answer anyway. No one in the world would know where I was, not even Niall. Does he even care about me? Of course he does, I shouldn't be hateful. This is what my destiny is and I shouldn't shoot the messengers.

"You wanted me to live, didn't you?" I whispered again, hoping that I could possibly be talking to her spirit, which was impossible. In Faery we were closer to spirits, but my mother had passed on. "You wanted me to live that night and I did, but it was for nothing, mother, because I am going to die. It is my fate."

I have a choice, I knew I did but it wasn't like I would let Sookie die. She was a kind woman and always thoughtful. Sookie cared for me and I wasn't really sure why. She is family and of course family was supposed to do anything for the other right? My mother died for me, because of my mistakes. I am able to do the same for Sookie.

It was a bitter feeling. Yes, I would be doing this for her, for the greatness of the world, but in doing so I lost my happiness. I tried not to think of him, tried to push him away but I could still feel him, even this far away. The start of a blood bond; I shouldn't have done that. I should have refused the blood because it wasn't only my pain I was feeling right now, it was Eric's. Anger, confusion and sadness that's what I was feeling from him.

I couldn't take back what I said because that would be selfish of me, wouldn't it?

I gulped as I stood up from the chair that I was bound to almost fifty years ago and moved on through the house. I came upon stairs and I looked up. Half of the roof caved in on the living room, but it looked like the other half was still standing. Carefully I climbed the stairs, moving when the boards creaked and fell away. When I made it to the top I stopped and looked around.

There, at the end of the hallway was a painted white door with beautiful roses and vines that my mother hand painted was still standing, but that was my mind playing tricks on me again; because the paint began to run and the red of the once beautiful roses bled down the white door, making it look like dried blood. I walked over to the door and turned the handle.

I opened the door slowly; peeking inside as my heart thundered at my childish antics. I didn't know what I expected. Maybe I thought I would see what my room used to look like; with pink walls and white furniture. But that wasn't what I saw and I held in my disappointment.

The room was much the same as the others. Vines came through the broken window and the walls were dirty. The furniture began to rot away and my bed was broken and lumps on the floor. I shuffled into the room, looking around carefully.

All my childhood memories were washed away as if it was a faint haunting dream, because there was hardly anything left to remember the good times I had here. Like Christmas and my birthday and summer days playing in the yard with momma and papa.

I looked at the end of my bed, noticing that my 'treasure chest' was still standing, moldy and chipped, but still there. I smiled just a bit. It wasn't really a treasure chest, it was a toy box, but I had a very good imagination back when I was younger.

I used to have certain things I kept in that box, calling them my _greatest treasures_ in my younger years and I even put a lock on it so no one could steal my items that I locked away. I knelt down in front of it, hearing the floors creak but I didn't pay attention. The lock was still on the front. I gripped it in my hands and pulled as hard as I could. The rust that was on the lock gave me an extra advantage and broke free with hardly any effort.

My heart thundered in my chest because I couldn't remember what I put in there. The inside was coated with silver, something I didn't understand at the time, but this box was my mothers and came with her from Faery. So the items inside would still be there; pristine.

I lifted the top and peered inside, feeling excitement for the first time in hours. There was a doll that I remembered at the top, my favorite one that my parents bought. She was porcelain with golden locks and a beautiful summer dress. I named her Indra, after my mother. The doll looked like my mom to me at that age, but the only real common thing the doll and my mother shared was their hair color. I inherited my father's dark hair. I chuckled softly, pulling the doll to my chest and holding her tightly for a moment. After I had my fill, I moved on.

I threw in pieces of paper all around so I had to go digging to find more items. The paper was of poems that I used to write, but I didn't dare read them for fear that I would embarrass myself, but I would take them with me nonetheless.

I felt something against my palm and I gripped it, pulling it up to examine. It was my charm bracelet that my mother bought me for my ninth birthday. It had small fairies and gems hanging from the bracelet in charms. I unclasped it and put it on my own wrist. It still fit.

Again I dug deep down, feeling something brush against my fingertips. I gripped it tighter by the one side and pulled it up. I gasped, it was a photo album. I remembered this one. I stole it from my mother's collections feeling guilty, but I wanted it and I took it. Now I couldn't find that guilt in me, I was happy I took it because it was safe for so many years now.

I sat down against the wall, after seeing that the floor was sturdy enough. The rain had stopped now, so I didn't have to worry about getting the album wet. I opened the first page and a watery smile broke out on my features. There I was with my dad's arms wrapped around me, smiling up at the camera as he chased me around the yard. My short curly brown hair, flying in the wind softly. I turned to the next page.

It was my mother in a sundress, looking up at the rays of sun that beat down on her. A smile adorned her features as her eyes were closed. She was basking in the sunlight, something sky fairies do. I was attached at her hip though; her hand was cradling my shoulder as I was holding onto her legs. We were enjoying the sun together.

I turned the page, seeing a picture of all of us together, sitting on a hill that I vaguely remember as the hill outback. My father set the camera up so it could take a picture of us all. He was sitting in the middle with his arms encircled around both of us and we were laughing wildly in the picture.

I turned the page and saw it was blank. I had a wave of sadness wash over me. That was right; this was the nearly empty album my mother had just gotten. I took it because I wanted to add more pictures to it, but I didn't get that chance. I flipped a few more pages and a folded piece of paper fell out onto my lap. My brows furrowed as I looked at it. I opened it quickly.

_My dear sweet Sofia,_

_Your mommy knows when you take things, you know! But that is alright, I knew you would get this album sooner or later. It is your favorite color after all; red! I will let you in on a little secret though. I bought this album just for you; so you can put as many memories in it that you want. Happy tenth Birthday, my sweet child! _

_I love you with all of my heart,_

_Mommy_

A choked sob came up through my mouth as I pushed the letter to my chest. It was her handwriting; I remember it as clearly as I did back then. It was a piece of her that I never thought I had left. I cradled it to my chest as the tears slipped from my eyes. It was a beautiful gift, one that I will cherish until I die. I didn't know when that would be, but it didn't matter. This letter would give me strength.

That was just a few weeks before my mother and father died. I had my tenth birthday and then I met Sadie, the vampire spawn. I shook that thought away as I put the letter back into the album and tucked it by my side tightly.

I reached inside the toy box once more and felt another thing on my fingers. I pulled it out and knew what it was right away. It was my _greatest_ treasure, beyond any doubt, when I was younger.

"My book…of Fairytales." I whispered, my voice cracked.

The book itself was made of dark leather, with a golden symbol on the front. The symbol was of a sun and back when I didn't talk too much about real fairies with my mother, I didn't know what it stood for. I did now. It was the symbol of the Sky Fae. This book though, it was just stories and nothing more, but it was of real fairies that were just put in a 'fairytale' kind of setting. Most of the fairies names were lost through the centuries.

The tears streamed down my face as I let my hand drift over the front. How many times did my mom have to read these stories to me, growing up? Too many to count really. I would have her read to me every single night. I flipped open the book and went straight to the middle, knowing which story I was going to look at.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Knight and the Fairy Princess<strong>

_Long ago when the world was a sweet and beautiful place, the Fae roamed with human people. The fairies enjoyed the company of humans and loved to share the love that the Fae could bring. With happiness in the world though, there was also darkness; darkness that came out at night and all the Fae were afraid of these creatures. Except for a few, so few you could count them on one hand. _

_Little did the Fae know that a fairy princess had fallen in love with one of the creatures of the night and wanted to be with him. It couldn't happen, for you see, Sky Fae are of the sun and the creature could only know darkness. This didn't bother the princess in any way as she was only part Fae and he was the one who saved her when she would have died. The creature gave the beloved fairy princess his blood and shockingly she healed from magic that the creature possessed. _

_She fell in love with the creature, calling him her knight and she wanted to join him, but this was forbidden. Fairies and Vampires-which they called themselves-cannot get along in society and the half fae princess knew this, but she was, in some eyes, ignorant; in other eyes it was simply love. This tore the fae into two parts, ones who would stand with the Fae princess and the others, who thought what she loved was wrong, went their own ways. _

_This created a Fae war, but this wasn't what the fairy princess wanted. She wanted peace between the races, but knew that it would never be accomplished. She turned to her knight in a form of darkness and in doing so she became the bride of a vampire. The fae princess died and became something new, not dead but not alive either. _

_This shocked the Fae further. That their beloved fairy princess would betray them, but she did it out of hope. She turned Vampire not only because for love, but because she wanted to show that there could be a form of peace in both races. The fairy princess spoke as if she knew the future, saying that not all fairies could become what she had changed into, but some could. They must have the _Essential Spark_. The Fae could not understand her words until she explained further._

_For you see, she was more than just a half Fae princess, she was also a very pronounced_ Seer_. She knew one day that the world would turn cold and another war would start. One that could not be stopped by one race or the other. _

_She told the small group of Fairies and Vampires as she stood before them-as an equal to each race-that this war must stop because one day we will need to gather once again. That we would need to join forces as one and battle together instead of against one another. That there would be a time when an army of one race would break free with jealousy and enviousness that would scorch the land. The Vampire Fae Princess said the world that both races loved would fall apart if we did not heed her warning. _

_Though the Fae were heartbroken at her change, that her light would be shattered away from her, they accepted along with the vampires. Neither friends but they weren't all foes either. The ones who mattered would join when the time called and they would do as the fairy princess said. _

_Because in some cases, Darkness sees the Light and the Light can see the Darkness._


	26. Findings

**Author's Notes**: Hello again readers!

I am a busy bee and I am going to be trying to update all of my stories! Ohhh exciting! Lol. This is an important chapter and you will see why. It has a lot of information in it. :)

Thank you all again for your wonderful feedback. I am so glad you are enjoying this story; even if it is filled with angst. I promise it won't always be chapter after chapter of it.

Read and review!

* * *

><p>Oh and for my friends at Fangreaders: <strong>April <strong>and **Krystal **will be coming into the next chapter. :)

And also **Merick**: you will be making an appearance in the next chapter as well. ;P Like I promised!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

I grabbed the book tighter in my hands as I read over the line one more time. _Darkness sees the Light and the Light can see the Darkness._ It's nearly the same words from the prophecy isn't it? _Darkness sees the light and the light will fall into darkness. _

"What does this mean?" I whispered.

Is there a connection with the prophecy and this story? No, that is impossible! This is just a fairytale book of stories! They are about real fairies, but put into a 'fairytale' setting. Why would this book be any different? But…I have never heard of a fairy princess being turned into a vampire. It just can't happen! I've heard that a million times. There is no possible way that a fairy can be turned into a vampire. They just can't!

So what is this whole _Essential Spark_ business? The fairies must have this spark to become a vampire? Even if it can be done…which I highly doubt, how can one know that it will work? How is it possible? Even half fae can't be turned into a vampire.

I shook my head. I have never questioned this story on such a level before. There was no purpose…it was a _fairytale_ story. Made up stories that aren't about actual facts or timelines that actually happened! This is the story, the main reason, why I called Eric my knight.

That struck a nerve and the bond opened once more. I felt his anger and sadness again, they were rising. Though the anger was outweighing the sadness. I winced as a red wave of total pissed off flew directly to my heart, leaving me staggering.

Why was our bond so strong? We shared blood twice and once very close to each other where the bond had started, but it was more than that. I could feel him after he took my blood which shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have felt him when I didn't have his blood in me. How is that possible? Even Eric didn't understand it.

It was more than that though; we had a connection that neither of us understood. I felt close to him and it wasn't love either. I never really looked too closely, but it is if I gravitate toward him. Like I am meant to be with him, wherever he goes.

What could all of this possibly mean? I can't go back and be with him can I?

_Why not?_

My mind was turning against me, telling me things that shouldn't be there. Why not? Why can't I be with him? It would be pointless to be with him when my fate was already sealed. I wanted to push him away. I didn't want to hurt and I didn't want him to hurt over me dying.

But with every moment I was away from him, my heart yearned to go back. It was screaming at me in my mind that this distance was too far away, which…it really wasn't. It was still a lot closer than it would be when I was dead.

I wiped my face, feeling tears in my eyes. It was odd for me as well to cry. I haven't cried in years and now I seem to be crying all of the time. I didn't know what to do, my head was spinning and tangling in a web; a web that was too tangled for me to get out of. I was stuck until my doom came to get me. I didn't know when that would be.

_Think of Eric…_

"God damn it! I am thinking of him!" I shouted loudly; grabbing my head in my palms.

These voices wouldn't go away and neither would the pain that was ripping me apart inside out. I couldn't deal with all of this.

_Then don't. Live today and worry about tomorrow when it comes. _

How could I possibly do that? How could I possibly live for today when tomorrow doesn't matter anyway, when it will all end the same way? One day I will die. I am a ticking time bomb, one that could go off at any moment. How could I do that to Eric? How could I do that to myself?

I had no choice in the end. I had to go back. The pain was breaking me further and I was sure I would lose my sanity; or what I had left of it, that is. I grabbed my belongings, the only ones I had left and turned on the spot. I hit the ground outside of Sookie's house and looked down in my hands.

The doll, bracelet, photo album and book of fairytales were tucked carefully away in my secured arms. I was away a whole day and never even noticed it. I looked down at my phone and noticed the date. A whole day I was gone and all I did was look over my belongings and think. I guess that was all I could have, one day.

Niall and Claudine were sitting on the porch and they were both looking at me solemnly. The BMW wasn't here, so I was sure Sookie was most likely with Bill somewhere. She always was. I walked past them and into the house, but they followed me.

"Sofia…" Niall started.

"Don't. I already chose my path. I am sure you are very happy." I said, placing my things on the steps.

"No! I am not happy with this!" Niall's voice raised. My eyes widened, because I had never heard him get upset before. "Do you think it is easy for me? To have to choose between my granddaughter and my great-granddaughter? You have no idea how much this bothers me, Sofia. I don't want you to die and I have tried to think of other ways we can deal with this, but this is what Ancient Pythoness said. This is what she asked of me! I cannot deny her and I cannot deny you the truth. We needed for you to know that you do have a choice."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I love you as if you were my own and I should have told you that more often. For that I am truly sorry, but do no assume that this does not hurt me. I would take your place, if I could." Niall stopped suddenly and I looked over my shoulder.

A single tear fell down his face and I stared in shock. I have never seen any fairy cry, especially not Niall. I turned toward him and I walked over. I stood in front of him, looking up into his eyes. I carefully put my arms around his waist and put my face against his chest. His arms enclosed around me and I finally felt peace. His touch always brought that. I closed my eyes.

"I know my destiny and I will do this. Do not be sad for me." I whispered. "I can't take anymore sadness."

His arms tightened. "I will always love you, my child and I am so sorry that this has befallen into your hands."

"I love you." I whispered before I stepped back. Niall looked into my eyes.

"Do not push Eric away. You need him and I can tell."

"It should be best this way." I cast my eyes down, feeling my eyes being to sting once more.

"Don't deny yourself happiness. He can give you strength if you let him."

"I-I don't know." I told him uncertainly. "I don't know what to do."

"Have some faith."

I smiled sadly. "Isn't it too late for faith?"

I cast my gaze up to his face and he smiled just as I did. "It is never too late for faith."

I turned to Claudine and I hugged her. She was the only real friend that I had ever had in Faery and I felt bad for blowing up at her; even if I had a good reason. She drew back to kiss my forehead before she let her hands drop to her side. She tried to smile but it wouldn't work.

"We are not going to tell Sookie about this." I said suddenly. "I don't want her to know what I will be doing for her. She will try to stop me. I know her well enough to know that she would."

"Yes, that is why we did not tell her anything."

"Is there anything more that you wanted to tell me?" I sighed. "I know you did not only come here to tell me my destiny. In your letter you said there was a lot going on."

Niall sighed, something he rarely did. He turned to the couch and sat down. "Breandan, my nephew is showing up more often."

I gulped. "My…real grandfather?" I asked.

Niall, Claudine and I never had told anyone of my real heritage. When I call Niall my grandfather, he is not. Breandan was with a fairy woman and created my mother; that is how she is a princess, which is how I am a princess. My mother disrespected him by marrying a human male and creating me. Breandan was the one who sent the fairies out to kill my parents. His _own _daughter.

"Yes. We have not seen him in years, Sofia. You have never met him, but he knows of you and he knows that you lived. You know that he hates humans that have fairy blood. He has been living in another dimension, but he has been seen. This is not all though."

I stared at him with hardly any emotion of my face.

Niall sighed again. "We recently found out that Sookie's parents were not killed by a flash flood. Water fairies killed them and my own son, Dermot helped them succeed."

I fell into the chair behind me. This was more and more insane. "What do you want me to do, Niall?"

"Your main focus needs to be Sookie, but I have a mission for you." He smiled suddenly. "There is a few fairies taking orders from Breandan and that have been roaming around Louisiana, looking for any part Fae that they come across. They kill them on sight. We have learned of a half fae, who doesn't know who his parents are. He was an orphan. I believe Sookie met him, but did not know anything of being a fae when she met him. She just thought they shared the same ability. These fairies are trailing him. I need you to kill those fairies and bring the boy here. He recently moved to New Orleans."

"I can do that." I said; nodding.

"You must take someone with you." He whispered. "I fear for your safety. While I stay here with Claudine, we will protect Sookie while you are gone. Maybe you can tell Eric…" I cut him off.

"No, I haven't decided what I should do with Eric yet."

"Why isn't he here by the way?" Claudine asked. "I was sure he would be on this doorstep the second you got back."

"I am hiding the bond; I am pushing it away from me, I guess." I answered.

Their eyes went wide before they looked at each other. Claudine spoke. "You can do that?"

"I guess so." I shrugged. "It doesn't matter." I paused before I smirked. "You said New Orleans didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Niall answered.

My smile grew bigger. "Good, I know the perfect vampire that I could trail around with. One that has had my back before."

Niall nodded before smiling slightly. "You must leave immediately. We don't know how long this boy can stay out of the fairies grasps."

"I can leave now. What is the name of this boy and where can I find him?"

"He has been working in a vampire hotel there in New Orleans; The Night Hotel, I believe it is called. Very classy though." He smiled. "He goes by 'Barry the Bellboy' and you must find him."

I nodded. I stood and pulled out my cellphone. I opened my contacts and texted quickly, knowing that this vampire would answer quickly.

_Where are you staying at? I am coming down. –Sofia_

Not even two seconds had passed before I my phone beeped in my hands. I smirked again, shaking my head slightly.

_I am in an underground building toward the main highway there is an embankment, go over that and looked down. You will see a cave with a vampire guard. You coming to get some real loving? :) -Liam_


	27. Liam love train

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers!

Here is another chapter. YAY! I had to change some things in the last few chapters seeing as I had messed up some things. *sigh* That is what I get for hurrying! So thank you, **NCarolinaGrl** for pointing that out to me!

So my girls from Fangreaders are in this chapter; **Fairyblood**, **BDO** and **Merick**! YAY!

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>"So, I guess I will be off." I said, stashing the phone away in my pocket. Quickly I ran upstairs to change my shirt, grabbing one that would fit my body. Eric's was just too big on me. I froze in place as my words struck my heart heavily.<p>

_Eric…_

What should I do with him? I still don't have that answer. It isn't like I want to push him away. I never wanted to do that. But it isn't fair for me to want to hold on to him, right? If I could choose my path, then there would be no doubt as to who I would want to spend my life with. I would have given Eric that and then some, but that isn't how my life is. I don't get to choose my destiny, so how is it fair for me to give false hope?

_Speaking of Eric…_

My bedroom door busted open and there he stood in all his magnificent glory. His eyes held mine intently and I could faintly feel the rage coming off of him in waves. He took one step toward me and I retreated. He was really, really angry.

"Eric."

"Don't. Ever. Run. From. Me. _Again_." He spoke the words slowly and very deadly. "I don't care if you have two days or two years to live! It is my decision on how I want to spend my time. I want to be with you; can't you see that? Can't you _feel_ that?" I gasped as he zoomed across the room and grabbed my shoulders. "Shouldn't I get a say in this?"

"It will only hurt us both."

"It doesn't matter. Someone a long time ago once told me; 'with the past, I have nothing to do; nor with the future. I live now." He paused. "Don't worry about the future, live now."

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered sadly.

"Because I have never felt this before, not even with Sookie." He whispered, pulling me closer to his chest. My eyes widened at his words. "It is unbearable to think of you away from me. I don't want that, nor will I tolerate it."

"Eric, it would be best if we just let go now." I answered; my voice nearly mute.

"I don't give a fuck about what is best! When the future comes…I will deal with it." Eric growled. My eyes steeled and I put my head against his chest.

_Is Eric saying he will stay with me until the end? _

I felt tears collect but I wouldn't shed them; wouldn't let them fall. "Will you be able to do that? To deal with that?"

He didn't speak for a few moments. "I will." He whispered.

His arms enclosed around my back, pulling me off of my feet and into his arms carefully. He angled my head so I was tucked into his neck and he held me.

"Eric?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"D-Do you…" _Love me?_ Why couldn't I say those last two words? Why couldn't I ask if he loved me? Was I afraid that he didn't? Or was I afraid that if he said the words that I wouldn't be able to go through with giving my life for Sookie? To be honest I don't know, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

Eric didn't say anything but pulled me tighter against him, until it was difficult for me to breath. When he let me go, I looked down at my phone noticing that I had another text message from Liam. I sighed.

_Come on slow poke. The Liam love train won't stay in town forever! –Liam_

Eric raised his eyebrow as he looked down at my phone before shooting me a questioning glance. I sighed, stuffing the phone in my pocket before I told him anything. I sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"I have to go to New Orleans again. Niall is sending me there to find a boy that is half-fae and doesn't know it. He is being tracked by water fairies. I need to find him and then kill these trackers. I asked Liam if he could come with me," Eric growled, but I continued. "Because I don't know my way around New Orleans that well and…at the time I didn't think you would want to see me."

"That is absurd." He snorted before pulling me up on my feet. "I will be coming with you, to make sure that Liam doesn't touch what is mine, but this is good. I need to talk to April and Krystle as well before they come up here to "watch" me."

"We are going to have to hurry." I said, grabbing my swords before turning back to him. "I am going to teleport us there, but I haven't been to this place before, so it could be dangerous."

Eric smirked. "I like danger."

"We could end up under a rock-"

"Rocks aren't that dangerous."

"Or falling though thin air somewhere-"

"And I could come save you because I can fly."

"Or we could end up in a volcano and then you would be toast, literally." I said; watching him. He was trying to make fun of me, saying none of those were dangerous. I just had to throw out the volcano bit.

His eyes widened slightly. "That is dangerous."

I smirked. "I wouldn't let that happen to you."

"For some reason, I don't know if I could believe you." He teased.

"I resent that Eric Northman!" I punched his shoulder slightly before grabbing his hand as he was about to move out of the room. He turned slightly to look at me, but I was a bit quicker and caught him by surprise. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his lips fully. He groaned against my mouth before pulling back slightly. "I am sorry that I…" I trailed off.

"Don't apologize. You had a reason to be upset." He rubbed his knuckles against my cheek before kissing my forehead. "Just don't push me away again, because if you do, I will punish you for it."

"That sounds naughty." I rolled my eyes and strode past him into the hallway.

"It was supposed to." He answered and I froze on the steps. I cast my eyes to him, narrowing my gaze to see him chuckling at me. "I would rather like to punish you."

"Maybe someday, _Viking_." I answered. Eric froze slightly and his eyes snapped away from mine. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No." He answered curtly, before stalking past me and down the stairs.

My brows furrowed. "Sookie told me that you were a Viking before…I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't." His answers seemed sharp and I winced. Eric noticed this and he softened ever so slightly. "I just wasn't expecting you to call me that."

"Didn't anyone ever call you a Viking?"

"Recently?" He asked in return. I nodded. "Yes, but I really don't want to talk about it."

I was confused but I let it go after seeing him sigh slightly and rub his hand over his face. I grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. Niall and Claudine were still sitting there. Claudine was sewing an outfit for the baby she was carrying and I smiled. I didn't see how big she had gotten, I didn't take notice. She was getting pretty round. I went over to her to lay my hand on her stomach and she smiled at me.

"I will be back soon. I am going to be taking Eric." I told them both.

"We saw him come in." Niall smiled.

"Speaking of which," I turned around to Eric. "How did you know that I was home?"

"You may be good at hiding the bond from me, but you obviously can't do it all the time. I felt an opening a bit ago and I rushed over here. It seemed like it would be my only chance. This brings me to another question I will have to find an answer for. Why were you able to hide our bond?"

"No idea." I shrugged before going over to him to stand. "You ready?"

"No volcanoes?" He asked again.

I laughed, feeling a lot easier and more calm with Eric here beside me. I didn't know what I would do later, if we could really keep this up, but for right now I would listen to him. I would live today and worry about the future tomorrow.

"No volcanoes." I promised.

Gripping his hand, I teleported to the place Liam had described to me. I knew that this would work, because there was once I had to teleport Liam with me. At the time back then, I really didn't care if it would have worked or not, but it did. So I wasn't worried about not being able to take Eric with me. I thought hard of where I wanted to go and finally we landed on the main highway.

To my surprise though, there was a lot of embankments and hills around the damn place. This is where Eric came in as he picked me up and flew us around. He spotted a vampire down by a cave and I knew that is where Liam was. Eric slowly descended from the sky and he caught the guard in surprise.

The guard leaned back and hissed as his fangs ran down and we just stood there staring at the guy. He wasn't very old, you could tell. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I think you need to show more respect for a Sheriff of Louisiana." Eric stepped forward when the guard took a liking to me. The dude smiled and stepped forward.

"You smell delicious." The guy proceeded, right in front of Eric. Which wasn't a very good thing, seeing as Eric was still pretty pissed off at what happened already. I knew what would happen to this vampire if he got any closer. The dude should have noticed the bite marks on my neck and see that I was claimed right? I guess he just wasn't smart.

The guy stepped forward and reached out to me but Eric was quicker. He grabbed the guys arm and twisted it until the other vampire was on his knees with his arm broken so bad that it was turned backwards across his back. Eric knelt down by the guy.

"I am in no mood for younger vampire to try and take what is mine. You see, I don't play that way and I do not share. You might want to tell your vampire friends that are inside if they decide to touch this woman," Eric turned the guy's head until he was looking at me. I rolled my eyes. "I will break them until they cannot move for months. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Sir." The vampire whispered.

"Good boy, now go." He let the guy up and the man nearly ran away from us.

"Eric you realize you were showing off, right?"

"No, I was proving a point." He stepped over to me and I couldn't help but smile as I saw a slight twinkle in his eyes. "You are mine and you will always be mine, for as long as I can keep you."

I gulped, feeling guilty about my future but it didn't get further than that. April and Krystle came out, smiling at us brightly.

"You really broke George's arm." Krystle said. "I must say thank you, because I hated that fucking prick."

"It's so nice to see you, Sofia." April said.

"It's great to see you all as well. I need to talk to Liam and Eric needs to talk to you two." I whispered.

Krystle and April smiled. "Of course. Liam is inside…_entertaining_. He is in the furthest room back."

I took a step away and Eric caught my wrist. "Don't let anyone touch you. I didn't lie when I said I would break every bone in their bodies."

"Show off." I laughed, pulling away.

There were a lot more vampires inside than I would have guessed and they were all staying away from me. Stepping away as I walked around them and down the cavern. I saw a door in the far back and I shuffled off in that direction. I heard groans on the other side and I rolled my eyes.

Carefully I opened the door and peeked in. I wasn't noticed by the two that were entangled. There was a vampire woman with long silver hair down to the middle of her back leaning over Liam, obviously giving him a blow job. I leaned against the wall and raised my eyebrows as I looked at Liam's happy face. His eyes were closed and his arms were behind the back of his head. The vampire woman was obviously good at what she was doing, because Liam kept groaning, louder.

I thought it was a rather funny sight, but I didn't want to wait any longer and I really didn't want to watch him get off. "I guess the 'Liam love train' has already boarded?"

Liam's eyes snapped open and stared at me in shock. The woman hissed as she turned her head, but didn't stop what she was doing. She licked the head of his penis before raising her eyebrow at me; the vampire had really pretty green eyes. Okay, Liam was rather big in that department, but not as big as Eric.

"S-Sofia…" He whispered; his head fell back as the woman took him into her mouth again. She totally was ignoring me now, but I saw a smirk on her face.

"Please, don't be thinking about me when you're getting off." I said curtly. "Would you stop already?"

The woman finally let go of his member before sitting up and showing me a full view of her practically perfect body. Toned stomach, long legs, perfect breasts; her hair covered most of her boobs from my sight.

The nakedness didn't bother me; in fact the sexual act didn't either. I wasn't a prude at all.

"Sofia," Liam grinned. "This is Latitia, she has been my off and on…lover for quite a few centuries."

"Nice to meet you, Latitia." I said to the woman before I smirked at Liam. "You are a man whore."

"I am not!" He sighed sadly; putting a hand over his un-beating heart. "My sexual frustrations were hard to deal with when I knew you were coming. I don't think you would have liked it if I just jumped on you." He smiled.

"Liam, Liam, Liam," I shook my head. "I wasn't coming here to become your lover. I came because I need your help."

"You don't need to become my lover, for me to…_help_ you." He winked.

"I doubt that she would need help in that category when she is with me." Eric's voice came out of nowhere, but I didn't turn in his direction.

Liam stood up and threw his pants on before looking at the woman. "Latitia, I believe you know Eric Northman."

"Yes, he is very good." She said bluntly.

"My God, Eric! How many women have you been with?" I shook my head.

"To many that I couldn't tell you about, my dearest." He leaned down to lick my neck. I slapped his chest, but smiled.

"Not here." I whispered.

"Soon." He commanded.

"Ugh! I am going to puke!" Liam stated loudly.

Eric growled but I laughed. "Liam, just let it go my friend."

"One day, my sweet. I really hope you will be with me." Liam smiled.

"Liam…" I started; knowing just how much I have this small conversation with him, but he always answers the same way; well almost always, he seemed to add a different word to each time we did this.

"Yes, my most beautiful _treasured_ love?

"Shut the fuck up."


	28. Trap

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers!

It has been forever since I updated! Wow!

I am trying to get back into the groove of writing all of my stories, so this should be fun to do. ;)

This chapter was a bit rushed, but I think it is still okay. What do you think? Grammar mistakes are my own.

We are getting to some pretty big moments in this story, so stay tuned because we are in for a hell of a ride!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

Happy 4th of July to everyone in the US. :)

Read and review!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>So here we are. Liam, Krystle, Latitia, April, Eric and I. We weren't too far away from New Orleans, so that was good, but the downside was that we had to walk…again.<p>

"This seems like a pattern." Krystle spoke.

"Yeah, we are always walking to do a dirty deed. Someone needs to buy a flipping car." Liam grunted.

"You are a vampire and this is not tiring you." Eric spoke. "The only thing I can tell you is that you need to get over it and stop being a pussy."

"I like pussy." Liam shot back.

"Liking pussy and being a pussy are two different things, Liam." I rolled my eyes. "And we aren't doing a dirty deed. We are simply taking someone to make them safe."

It was quiet for a few moments and I knew, just knew that a comeback was coming from Liam. The hair on my arms began to rise, signaling that he was in fact going to say something stupid that would likely upset Eric.

"I'd like to have your pussy, Sofia." Liam retorted.

I closed my eyes as Eric seemed to have jumped over me quickly, connecting with Liam and throwing him to the ground in front of me. Liam shouted as he thrashed, but Eric was still older than he was, even if it wasn't that much older. It meant that Eric was just a bit stronger than my old companion. Which had to suck for Liam.

I closed my eyes as snarling erupted, but to my surprise the other vampire women that were walking with me did nothing but keep moving forward.

"Twenty bucks on Eric." April giggled. "How much do you want to bet that he will rip into his throat?"

"I don't do bets." I smirked.

"Hey! Over here! Help me before I am literally a pile of goo on the ground!" Liam yelped.

"You dug your hole…" I started.

"It's time for you to lie in it." Latitia finished.

Latitia was a different kind of person. She seemed very serious, much like another vampire that worked for Eric. Thalia, I believe her name is. So when Latitia spoke that there was no humor in her voice, like mine had. No, it was basically her telling him he was about to die, in a non-joking kind of way. That might have scared Liam a bit more, because he thrashed harder as Eric growled over top of him and punched him once in the face.

"Eric?" I called. It was time I break this up. Liam might deserve a punch now and then, but he didn't deserve to meet his True Death over a small little jab toward me. He was just a funny card like that. "Eric, let go of him."

"You see what happens when you talk of what is mine in that manner?" Eric asked, sitting back before standing, holding Liam up off the ground by his throat. I sighed.

"It was a joke! Come on!" Liam floundered.

Eric chuckled before setting him on his feet a little too harshly. "I've already had a bad night or two, now is not time to tempt the Viking in me."

That spurred a question in my mind. Who would have called him a Viking recently? It would have to have been in a playing tone that the person spoke, because that is what I did and it seemed to get a bad reaction. I called him a Viking just a bit before and he froze before me as if I stabbed him. I didn't know what to think, but now wasn't the time.

We moved quickly. Liam was setting his nose back in place with the help of April. I few yips later and a crunch that I could not get out of my head, the bleeding had stopped and Eric still looked smug about it. All I could do was sigh and move forward.

We had to scatter downtown. There was no way that we could accidentally be spotted with each other. Liam, Krystle and April were to be sent to watch over us very soon by Felipe and Victor, so we couldn't be seen walking down the road in a group.

Eric and I stayed straight, heading for the middle of town where the hotel was placed. It was a silent walk and I knew things were still on edge with us. I didn't want it to be that way, but what could I have done? Saying 'Hey Eric, I am going to just fuck the premonition and stay with you all my life' wouldn't work at all. No matter what Eric said, he cared for Sookie, very much so.

Then with a start, I knew who called him a Viking in that manner. It must have been Sookie; she was the only other person that I knew who was that close to him as I was. Well, other than Pam. The way he froze replayed over in my mind and I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. No matter what, Sookie would always be on his mind because he did in fact love her when they were together and maybe, just maybe that love was still fresh to him. Maybe he still loved Sookie.

I shook my head and stepped forward more. "So, Sookie was with Bill tonight right?"

Eric turned to look at me before he swung his head back forward. "Yes, he 'won' tickets to see a play on the Civil War I believe and Sookie wanted to go. I do not enter contests in this century; it is much too foolish because half of the time, it is basically scams."

"Yeah, I really wouldn't know." I chuckled. "Lived in Faery for most of my life and only came to earth when I had a mission."

"So this is your first time actually living in the human world since the first time we met?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

We kept on walking forward and when I looked up, I could see the sign to the hotel in front of me. We still had a bit of a way to go.

"So, what did you need to talk to Krystle and April about?"

Eric seemed to become uncomfortable. Not just uncomfortable, but angry as he moved forward at a quicker pace. I kept stride with him, moving my legs to keep pace, but he was just so much bigger. Eric had longer legs than I did, so with every giant step he took, I needed to take two. I was basically running to keep up with him is what I mean to say.

"It's nothing." Eric said when I grabbed his hand in my own.

"No, it's not 'nothing'. You basically started running a marathon when I asked, so it _must_ be something. You're angry."

Eric sighed, casting me a glare that would scare a devil. I guess I was special, because he did not scare me in the slightest. When he knew I was going to give up, he rolled his eyes.

"I thought I found a way to save you from your destiny." Eric kept walking, but I stopped.

"You thought?" I asked. I was not going to get my hopes up, because I pretty much knew what he was thinking about. It was easy to see.

"I thought I would turn you before you were to die, if you were willing that is." He said softly, finally stopping. "But I'm not allowed, 'no matter what the reason'. That is what I talked to Krystle and April about. They were there when he said the words over the phone to me."

I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the nearest wall. The way he said the last bit, it seemed like he was quoting someone. My brows fell, but I wouldn't get all upset about it. I knew that it was not possible for a fairy to be turned into a vampire.

"Eric, fairies can't be turned anyway." His head snapped to my direction and his eyes met mine. "It is physically impossible. It is in all of our history and trust me, I've had many moments to read almost every book we have in our archives in Faery." I sighed. "I read this fairytale book when I was at my home. My mother used to read it to me every night and a Fairy Princess was turned into a vampire because she has the Essential Spark, but it was just for a happy ever after. It wasn't real; the Essential Spark is not real. No matter how wonderful it all sounds, to be saved at the end of my final mission, it just isn't going to happen. Living in a fairytale would be ideal, but this is real life, not some book." I was rambling now, but I wanted him to understand how I felt. If there was a chance, if the Essential Spark was real, I would be happy to come over to vampirism to only be with him, but it wasn't. I couldn't be saved.

I watched Eric closely, noticing how his brows seemed to fall slightly. He was very good with keeping his emotions hidden, but I could read him like an open book. He was just as helpless as me in this. He wanted to save me; he never wanted me to leave.

"I'm so glad that you thought ahead though. That means more to me than anything." I spoke softly.

"How could it?" He asked; his voice slightly harsh now. "Obviously, I have everything against my decision. My King's regent told me that I cannot turn anyone, because there is an 'overrun' of vampires in this state. That was his excuse by the way. If what you say is true too, then I cannot fight supernatural physics either."

"No, we can't fight it." I shook my head and stepped forward, placing my hand on his shoulder. I had to hold back the tears that were pricking my eyes. "It would be best if we just accepted what is to come."

Eric didn't say anything. He turned around and began walking and I followed at a much slower pace than I started with. I was just heartbroken. Before I got with Eric, I probably wouldn't have had a problem finishing my destiny. I would have died with not much thought because I never had anything to live for before. The world likes to slap you in the face like that and I was repeatedly getting not only slapped, but punched in the face. My decision to die for Sookie was getting harder and harder to come to terms with every day. Being scared to die was not something I was used to, but that is exactly what I was. I was scared, but not for myself. I didn't want to lose what I have and that was Eric. I was scared to leave him.

"We're here." Eric said. His normal tone was back as if he was composed again. I knew it was just because we had other people around us now. Eric was strong in that sense to hide everything away and only let his real emotions show to the ones he trusts with his life. I guess that means me. I smiled, just a bit.

"Good timing!" April sang as she jumped down from a tree.

"Monkey." Krystle spoke to April, stepping out of the shadows beside me.

"Gah!" I jumped to the left. "I still haven't gotten used to you doing that."

"I'm sneaky, my little girl." Krystle smirked.

"Great, now that we are all here can we hurry up?" Liam asked, his shirt was open slightly and Latitia stepped out behind him.

"I could only guess what you were doing behind there, Liam." I rolled my eyes.

"You could have a chance to…" Liam was cut off.

"I swear you finish that sentence I will break more than your nose." Eric growled.

I patted Eric's shoulder as I stepped forward. "Annoying isn't he?" I asked Eric with a grin.

"I have come across many vampires I find annoying, but Liam is in a whole other category. What is a word that is worse than annoying?" Eric rolled his eyes.

I didn't have time to reply to him. I looked at the hotel that seemed to be not in service. All the lights were out, which was weird for it because it was a vampire hotel. Meaning everyone is out at night, lights need to be on.

Everyone noticed this after I did. I stepped forward and Eric grabbed my wrist, pulling me back slightly.

"Sofia…stop." Eric spoke with command.

"I don't like this." April said, stepping forward.

"Barry is inside." I closed my eyes and listened to his mind buzzing. "He is frightened. We have to go. I have to get him out." I gripped my swords that were on my back, making sure they were in place.

"Then we will go in slowly. Sofia can alert us if any other minds come in place." Eric said, moving forward in front of me and began walking down the little sideway.

We followed Eric down the small path. I looked at the door, pulling a sign off of it.

"Under construction until the end of the month?" I asked, meeting their eyes.

"We did not know." Krystle said, taking the paper out of my hands. "The King's regent did not speak of this."

"Do you think that Felipe knows?" I asked, moving around to look in the window. There was nothing to show that there was in fact construction going on.

"Felipe is not in the state. Victor is and Victor had not spoken of such a thing." April stepped in.

Liam sniffed the air. "Something smells fishy." He grinned.

"Not the time, Liam." I turned toward the building. "So either Victor does know about this or he doesn't. I don't really have time to think it over, because Barry is in that building and I need to get him out of it."

I didn't wait for anyone to agree. I walked to the door, pushing it to see if it was locked. It was. I pulled my leg back and kicked the door with all of my might. The door flew open and we entered as quickly as we could, spreading out between the lobby. It hadn't been touched, so the construction thing was definitely not exactly true.

"Stairs." I whispered, knowing that the vampires would hear me. "Fifth floor."

I felt hands around my waist and looked up to see Eric towering over me. "We're not alone." He whispered in my ear, so softly I barely caught it.

He guided my chin in the direction that it needed to be and I noticed something I thought I would never see. Water Fae, moving just inside the stairway and there were three of them. So much for just a few of them, I thought. I have never seen so many in one place and I knew that there were more a few floors above us.

Eric turned toward Krystle and nodded. We watched as she seemed to slip into shadows, moving up to a pillar and climbing it to get to the top. She began to creep on a ledge over to the stairway. I gripped my swords, knowing that our moment would be soon.

Eric gave the command and Liam, April, Latitia, Eric and I moved forward. We caught them slightly off guard. This wasn't good and I knew that it wasn't. Vampires and Fairies don't mix well, because of the fairies intoxicating scent. I stood there as the vampires leaned over the three's throats and began to drain them. There was only three so April and Krystle shared one. Krystle jumped down when the scent of their blood hit her.

I sighed. They would be here for a while, no matter what I did. I kicked Eric and heard him growl like a dog. That is what it reminded me of.

"We have to keep moving." I said in a low tone, but harshly.

"One second, lover." Eric rubbed my leg, inching his hand higher and higher.

I stepped away. There was no way I was going to be frisked when he was feeding off of a dying fairy. I waited for another moment, until I heard a yell from above. The vampires stirred but didn't let go of their prey.

It seemed to all hit me suddenly. There was no logical reason why fairies were down here, unless they were meant to be sacrifices for vampires that these Fae knew would be with me. Which meant that they _knew_ I was coming. Barry was a pawn, but for what reason?

I jumped up the stairs and sliced into the neck of a fairy coming at me. I shifted and ran higher and higher; moving over the stairs as quickly as I could. More and more water fae were on each landing, making me believe this was all a set up. The vampires would have gotten distracted with the fairies and I would have to go alone to the fifth floor to save Barry.

"A trap." I said as I moved to the fifth landing. There was a door to the right of me, with the words 'Ball Room' engraved on a sign above the door. I kicked it in, brandishing my swords as I did so. The room was dark, but I could see the silhouette of someone sitting in a chair all tied up. I didn't see anyone else in the room so I crept over silently.

"Please, please help me!" Barry whispered fast.

"Shh. It's alright. I'll get you out." I took my sword and cut it close into the ropes binding him in his seat.

There was a noise behind me then, coming from another door off to the side. I watched as it crept open and I wasted no time getting into a defensive position. There was no one on the other side I could see at first, but carefully another silhouette became evident and I looked upon a fairy I knew vaguely. It was Dermot, Niall's son.

"R-Run." He whispered, holding his head in his hands as if he was in physical pain. "Y-You have to s-save her."

"Save her?" I asked, looking behind me to Barry. He was shaking.

"S-S-Sookie…" He rounded out. "S-Save her."

My eyes grew wide. "Eric!" I screamed.

That was all it took for him to be standing before me, but his emotions were changed. Intoxication from fairies was really bad in this position. He was smiling with blood dripping down his chin.

"Get out! You have to get out, Eric!" I screamed.

He cocked his head to the side and stepped forward, but wasn't able to come in the room. There was a barrier keeping him out it seemed.

"Run!" I screamed louder as another fairy came in the doorway by Dermot. This fairy pushed Dermot down on the ground and stepped forward, coming at me. I put my sword up just in time to block his attack. Clangs were heard all around and Barry's scream was even louder. The poor guy didn't even know what was going on. "Get out Eric…I-I'll see you at Sookie's. Go!" I yelled to him as I pushed the fairy away from me.

Eric nodded. "Teleport now!"

"I am!" I said back hotly, grabbing Barry around the waist.

I saw Eric turn and run down the stairs before I began to turn, thinking of Sookie's home. Right before I successfully went, there was a sharp pain in my shoulder. I screamed, but kept moving as we twisted into nothing, teleporting back to Sookie's home.

We landed on her floor in a heap, with Barry breathing heavily before rolling over and throwing up beside him. Niall rushed to my side and knelt beside me hurriedly. I pushed myself off the ground, pulling a blade out of my shoulder where I felt the pain before I teleported.

"D-Did Sookie get back yet?" I asked.

"No." Niall answered. "Why? She was with Bill."

"That is what I am afraid of. You need to find Bill to see if he is alright." I stood up, grabbing a towel from the kitchen to stop the bleeding.

"What is going on?" Niall asked.

Just then there was pain erupted between Claudine and I. She moved forward, clutching her rounded stomach as I fell to my knees. That was something I had not expected for me to feel. That only happened to fairy godmothers when their subjects were hurt in some form. I guess, since I am Sookie's guardian, that some of the fairy godmother aspects rubbed off on me. I panted.

"Oh, no." Claudine whispered. "Sookie…"

I wasted no more time. I didn't know where Sookie was, but I knew that she was hurt. If some of the Fairy godmother aspects rubbed off on me, then possibly I could find her quicker. That was another good thing and I hoped that it would work.

"I have to save her." I whispered.

"She is in trouble." Niall stated.

The room grew silent, only Barry's panting was heard. I looked around at my family and we all knew what was coming. It might not happen right away but we knew…

"The premonition…is starting." I stated.

I didn't want to say goodbye if this was my end so I turned in place and teleported away. I thought of Sookie and wherever she could be. I thought of nothing but her, because my heart could not take it. I threw out all my other feelings and emotions and worked on the task at hand.

Finally, after what felt like forever, I was standing in a room. As I looked straight ahead Sookie was lying in a heap on a table. I made to step toward her, when I was suddenly hit over the head and everything went black.


	29. Live to die another day

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers!

It has been far too long…yet again. Lol.

So I wrote this chapter fairly quickly because I have like two other stories I am trying to update tonight. I doubt it will happen. *sigh* Forgive me for grammar mistakes and whatnot.

*****WARNING:** There is torture in this chapter. It isn't written totally graphically, but there are some parts like that. If you cannot handle torture minimal or substantial, I suggest that you don't read this chapter.

Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback! You are awesome!

Also, I am sorry for the three updates for this chapter you are about to have in your email. *sigh* It isn't copying right.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I felt oddly heavy and I couldn't breathe correctly. What was happening? What was the last thing I remember?<p>

Seeing Sookie lying on a table in an unknown room. I remember…getting hit by something heavy and then everything went dark.

Sookie screamed somewhere beside me, breaking down into deep sobs that racked from her heart. Something was different with her scream. It was as if something was blocking her airways at the same time. Terror ran though me and I tried to sit up, only to be brought back down again. I couldn't move an inch; I was locked to a table where I was laying…by chains.

I thrashed harder, the clanking of the chains echoed and Sookie stopped screaming. Everything had gone quiet, dead silent for a second. I turned my head to see her staring right at me. She was bleeding heavy, her clothes nothing but shreds. Her legs, stomach, arms, and face were blotted with deep gashes that were still bleeding. Her eyes were held with tears, they streamed down her face heavily. I couldn't take my eyes off of the look she was giving me. Fright began to bubble within the pit of my stomach. What kind of trouble are we in?

"Oh, lookie lookie Neave! Our other guest has finally awoken." An eerie man's voice echoed in the darkened room. That voice…was familiar. I shook the chains, closing my eyes to try to get out of them through teleportation. He chuckled at my failed attempt. "Don't try to teleport either. There are barriers around here. No escape for you." His voice was scolding.

Sookie began to whimper and I looked around, shaking the chains that held me stiff. I needed to get Sookie the fuck out of here.

"Yes, I do see that she has woken and tried to teleport, Lochlan. She doesn't seem to remember us though." A woman answered.

A face appeared beside me then and I saw something I didn't ever expect to see again. Sharp silver-tipped teeth of the female fairy that killed my parents so many years ago. I stared up in shock, confusion and fright. I thought she would have died by now, I thought they both would have.

"Look at her, Neave, all grown up isn't she?" The other fairy, the male came to me now, stepping beside the other. "Such a pretty half spawn."

"If anything mixed could be 'pretty'." Neave sniffed, looking down upon me. "You escaped last time, Sofia. Do you think you will this time?"

"How about you go to hell?" I answered, my voice staying strong.

"Oh, she's feisty! I've heard rumors about you, you know. 'The great assassin'!" Lochlan smirked deadly. "Too bad that you won't be able to do that anymore."

"Sofia! D-Do you know them?" Sookie's voice wavered, she was still crying. The pain she must be in, the fear she must be going through. I knew it all too well and yet, I was chained and couldn't protect her from the pain that I went through years ago.

"You want to join in the conversation froggy?" Lochlan started toward Sookie. He was calling her froggy? Why? I didn't have time to ponder useless information, he was edging toward Sookie.

"Leave her alone!" I growled.

He stopped and came back to me. "What was that?"

"You heard me, keep the fuck away from her." I shook the chains.

"You should watch your tongue for your betters." Neave shouted. "We should punish you."

"We _shall_ punish you." Lochlan correct. "We might not be able to kill you because we are on orders, but we can make you very vulnerable for when Breandan comes for you."

I saw the gleam of a knife and Sookie screamed again, but I didn't look at her. My eyes were on the weapon at hand. I couldn't move my arms; therefore I couldn't stop the knife as it was pressed against my skin and began tearing through my flesh.

I choked as he slid the knife, starting at my navel and working his way up, catching on the hem of my shirt and tearing it slowly. The tip of the knife was cutting through my skin, while the blade sliced away my shirt. He didn't stop until he was in the middle of my breast, leaving a thick red line where he carved.

"Aren't you going to scream like our froggy did? We love when they scream." Neave sneered.

"Won't give you the satisfaction." I spit in her face. Trying anything I could do to keep them away from Sookie.

Neave was in outrage from what I had done. Grabbing the knife from Lochlan, she barreled the knife into my stomach. My body jerked with the initial hit. I felt her twist the blade then. I gasped, but I did not scream.

She turned and looked at me. Her voice took on a haunting edge as she said the next words. "You will scream…at some point."

They kept at it, slicing into my skin over and over again. Sookie screamed, pleading with them to stop, but it was a useless effort. I couldn't listen to her much; there was a booming in my ears. My heart was beating so fast, so hard. It was proving to me how much alive I really was and for the first time in so long, I wished for death.

_Eric…_

I have called for him a million times, but I knew for a fact that we were too far away for them to make it here quickly. I just wanted to see his face; that is all I wanted. I knew that the premonition was starting. I knew I only had so much time left.

The fairies might not be able to kill us, but they could slip. There has been cases where they slipped up and killed when they should have only tortured. They told us that as Neave cut into my legs. She could have been lying. She could have said those things to just scare Sookie and me, but something told me she was telling the truth.

Neave used her teeth at some point, cutting into my skin. "I will bite you the way your vampire does, maybe you will enjoy this part." She said sarcastically.

I was becoming faint now. I couldn't move my arms, there were too many gashes on my skin, and too much blood had been lost. It was just like that with the rest of my body as well, every time I moved, the pain would spike at least ten degrees. Neave and Lochlan moved away, kissing in the heat of the moment. I heard their footsteps as they backed away out of the room.

Sookie was sobbing hard now as I laid lack on the table. It reminded me so much of myself when I watched these fairies kill my parents so many years ago. I couldn't comfort her, couldn't tell her that it would be okay when I wasn't too sure myself. I knew exactly how my mother felt right before she died. When she looked over at me, the fright in her eyes for what they were going to do to her daughter after she died. I knew that all now, because I was Sookie's protector, I was supposed to keep her safe, but I couldn't do that when I was in worse shape than she was.

My barriers broke, leaving me open. My mind was wavering on me and that is what it took to just break my shields and leave me open. I was too weak to put them back up at the moment.

"_I'm so sorry…"_ Sookie's voice echoed in my mind. Even in her thoughts I could hear her cries.

"_Don't you dare apologize. We will get out of here. I will protect you."_ I thought back sternly, or as stern as I could in the state I was in.

"_But…Sofia…"_

"_No buts. Be strong, Sookie."_

Neave and Lochlan came back from their 'little break' and started to head to Sookie. I threw up my shields as quick as I could. I couldn't have Sookie inside anymore. She gasped and stared at me, pleading with me in some way.

"Don't touch her." I whispered out, unable to go much higher than that. "She really isn't what you want. You want the one fairy that got away from you. Here I am…for the taking."

"Still kicking over there are you?" Lochlan asked.

"I don't give up so easily." I whispered. "You have me defenseless, take your chance. You will never get another one like this."

"Sofia! No, please no!" Sookie screamed at me.

I was already in worse state than Sookie, but I simply couldn't let her be tortured anymore. I couldn't. The prophecy wasn't supposed to happen this way, was it? No, Claudine said I would get to choose if I wanted to save Sookie's life. These fairies weren't meant to kill us in the first place, they aren't allowed to. They knew when they needed to stop, it was orders; strict orders because of who we are. So this wasn't the prophecy. I was certain of that, but I just couldn't let Sookie deal with this kind of pain. It would scar her worse than it would scar me. I was already a broken person to begin with. I also didn't have much time left in the world; therefore I would take this pain and mental scarring for her.

Neave and Lochlan stepped back toward me. "Never get another chance?" Neave asked.

"You're not allowed to kill us, you fools. You are trying to hurt an innocent girl," I nodded to Sookie slowly. "One that doesn't know how to defend herself. What kind of warriors are you? Chaining your victims down so they don't have a chance? You might want to hurt me even worse, so bad that I won't be able to move ever again. Because when I get out of here and kill your leader Breandan, I will then hunt you both. I will find you, make sure it hurts ten times worse and I won't stop until I kill you."

I would do that, but mostly I was just putting on a show. I was doing anything for them to forget Sookie who was trashing and pleading with me to stop 'that I couldn't take any more pain'. I am strong and I will get through this. I am doing it all for her anyway.

They turned back to me with grins on their faces and proceeded to cut me open. Inch by inch they cut into my flesh; the nerves and veins so I would bleed heavily, be unable to move. My head was fogging up. I couldn't see well.

Sookie's sobs probably hurt me more than the actual pain. It hurt me to my core, because she wished I wouldn't take on this kind of responsibility. She told me it wasn't my choice to die for her, that I shouldn't die for her. If only she knew the prophecy, something that only Claudine, Niall, Ancient Pythoness, Eric, Pam, and I knew about.

Sookie was kept in the dark. It was meant to be that way after all. I knew her well by now and I knew that she would have forced me away if she knew that dying for her was my destiny. I never could chose my own path, never was I supposed to. Sookie was more important, that is what the prophecy said, or at least I think that's what it meant. I was always a placeholder, a child born to be killed for the greatness of good. I was becoming to accept it more than I ever had before while laying here.

I knew now that Sookie was the better person between her and me. I was always jealous of her in some way looking back on it. If it wasn't something to do with Eric, then it was about the prophecy and how she would live and I wouldn't. I seemed like such a bad person right now to myself. Jealousy and enviousness always ran through my veins when it came to Sookie. That isn't how I wanted to be, it wasn't how I wanted to end.

Maybe that was the reason Sookie deserved to live and I didn't. She was the pure heart, the one everyone cared about. I didn't know nor I doubted I would ever know, time was not on my side any longer, I knew that.

Neave and Lochlan pulled away, dragging the knife out of my stomach before they attached their lips together and began to make love on the floor, rolling in my blood as they began to fuck like wild animals. I was too far gone to pay much attention regardless.

Over the sounds of Neave moaning and Sookie's crying for me, I could faintly hear my blood dripping off of the table I was chained to. That wasn't a good sign, if I could hear my own blood splashing to the floor and creating a pool on the ground. I was pretty much fucked and I knew it. Neave and Lochlan would fail their mission if something happened to me and that would also mean that I would fail the prophecy, because this simply wasn't how I was meant to go.

I didn't know if we would be saved. I didn't know if I would be able to somehow get out of here. It didn't seem likely for the latter because my eyes felt really heavy. All I could think about is Sookie dying somewhere else, without me to be there to take the fall. It would all be in vain because these fairies cut me too deeply and I didn't see that I would get out of here. I couldn't do it on my own.

I turned my head slowly at the sound of Sookie's chains shifting. My eyes drooped just a bit as Sookie looked at me. Her face was so red from crying. Our tables were closer now, since they pushed Sookie closer to watch how much pain I was in. She reached over and touched my shoulder, I winced. Neave and Lochlan were too busy getting it on to notice us.

"Sofia…" She whispered miserably.

"Don't worry." I whispered. "Im fine."

"Your blood…it's everywhere." Her voice was horrified, trembling.

"You'll make it out." I promised her, not really knowing what would happen anymore, but I didn't want her to be scared.

"Not without you." Her voice held so much horror.

I didn't answer right away and I felt a lump in my throat. I thought I was going to die. I couldn't breathe correctly anymore. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked over at her.

"Sookie…I failed you."

"No! Don't say that! This isn't your fault."

She had no idea what I was really talking about. Poor girl.

My eyes drifted closed.

"Sofia, stay awake!" She yelled to me.

"I'm awake." I mumbled.

"Please…" She began to pray softly.

As if praying would save me from what there was to come. If I didn't die right now-and truthfully I felt like I was going to-, I would still die. It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that Sookie needed to stay alive and that meant I couldn't die…_yet_.

Did I have a choice? That was the question I always seemed to fall back on. That was a stupid one at that. It was a question for cowards and that is something I wasn't. I wasn't afraid of death, or I shouldn't be. No, I have been staring at death; I have been seeing the edge ever since I was told of the prophecy. I knew now, that I wasn't afraid. I had a choice, but I wouldn't choose the coward way out.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, we weren't alone anymore. I didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. I looked up in time to see…a shadow of a man and then another one. Sookie remained quiet as they stalked in the room and I looked up in time to see blue eyes locked on to mine.

_He came…_

_Live to die another day. I can't tell you how true that is for me._

I fell into the blackness.


	30. Death seems simple

**Author's Notes:** Hello again!

**Tissue Warning:** I cried in this chapter, so that is a warning for you all! I literally had tears rolling down my eyes by the end of the chapter. *sigh* Such a sad chapter.

Thank you for all of your feedback because I still love this story. Lol. It is one of my babies and I hope you all like where I end up taking it from here and no, it isn't over.

Hardly looked over grammar since I'm updating three stories at once. Forgive me.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>My eyes drifted open slowly, hearing yelling from multiple people around me. What…what was going on? I felt something wet against my lips then and I opened my eyes fully to see that Eric was leaning over my form with a very strange look that I have never seen. Fright.<p>

"Sofia, you're going to be alright." He whispered to me.

"S-Sookie? Where's…Sookie?" I whispered, turning my head to the side.

There on the other bed Sookie was lying with Bill's wrist in her mouth. She needed blood too. She caught my gaze and dropped Bill's wrist.

"Sofia!" She cried lightly. "Are you alright?"

"She needs more blood." Eric stated. "We must hurry."

"Hurry?" I whispered, feeling like I was missing something important.

"Nothing." Eric whispered, but I caught his eyes. He was lying to me.

I grabbed his hand and held it in my own. "You can't keep me from my destiny. If this has something to do with anything…then tell me."

"Breandan and his army of fairies are coming." Eric whispered for only me to hear. He didn't like it one bit that he told me, I could just tell, but it needed to be done. I needed to know these things.

I nodded. "Can you give me some more of your blood to heal?"

"I was planning on it anyway. You were heavily bleeding, but not too badly. It looked a lot worse than what you were in." Eric whispered and settled closer on the bed. I noticed that he had a bottled blood in his hand and a few more off on the little desk beside us.

I latched onto his wrist and sucked strongly. I didn't have a moment to spare to take my time and be with him in this moment. I could feel it, feel that my life would be ending so soon. I didn't know when, but I was sure that it would happen. I took quite a bit of blood, but Eric spoke nothing of it.

There was a crashing outside, like glass shattering from a window. "Where are we?"

"In my clinic of sorts." A very short woman approached me and looked over my body. "You're healing very quickly. I've never seen that."

"I'm different." I shrugged and moved from the bed.

"Sofia…" Eric held out his hand for me.

I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to get back in the bed and to stay alive, but if I didn't do something then Sookie would. I didn't know when I would die, but I didn't have much time left as it was.

"Don't." I said simply.

"Don't what?" Sookie asked. She was still shaking so heavily from what we endured together, but I knew she would be alright in the end. For my life, I get to save hers.

I smiled. "Nothing, Sookie."

I didn't want her to know, nor would I ever. It would happen, I'm sure. She would find out after I died, someone would have told her, but I couldn't. She wouldn't allow me, but it wasn't her decision. It wasn't anyone else's decision but mine and I made up my mind already. I was going to die to save the only true friend that I have in the whole entire world; Sookie.

Another boom came from the outside and I picked up my swords. Luckily, someone thought to bring them along. I didn't ask who. I grabbed them and put them in front of me as I looked over Bill, Eric, Sookie and Pam. They all stood ready to fight, well, all except Sookie.

"Where's Niall?" I whispered as I crept into the darkened hallway.

"He is fighting and has been for quite some time. It's why he wasn't able to come with us." Bill said, pushing Sookie behind him.

I thought of her and twisted around, grabbing the bag just inside the door. I grabbed the small knife I had and handed it to her. "Iron, it will kill them. If they get too close to you and no one is around, do not hesitate to kill."

I-I won't." She promised.

I nodded and turned back. It was now or never and this fight was just beginning. Eric kicked open the door and we flooded out, creating a new path for people to follow. Fairies were everywhere, fighting each other. Sun and Water Fae battling. It was something I never thought I would see, but, I guess it wasn't shocking.

I twisted to the left, bringing down the blade to the one male that came up behind us. Pushing Sookie behind my back, I turned in a circle, slicing and cutting in every direction that I could. I had to keep her safe and that is what I did.

The next to come at me was a much younger female and although I felt pity as I sliced her head clean, it did not stop me. These were our enemies; they were here to kill the sun fairies, Sookie, myself and anyone else that tried to help us win.

I twirled in the air, pushing Sookie against the back wall as four advanced on me. I was quick though, trained much better than they were and I killed them in nearly no time at all. Another head sliced clean off, hacked another's legs off, pushed my sword through the chest of the female and split the last guy into two pieces.

I turned around when I heard Sookie whimper, noticing that one got passed me, but she took care of herself. The fairy that lay before her feet began to flake away and I smiled gently.

"I'm proud of you." I told her.

She tried to smile, she really did, but it just wouldn't come. A few seconds later, I understood why. She wasn't looking at me anymore, but behind me. I turned in time to connect my swords with another pair of blades that belonged to the one male fairy that I never expected to meet in my life.

He teleported around me, obviously going for Sookie, but I was expecting it. I turned around just in time to grab the material of his shirt and fling him over my shoulder.

"Wrong move." I growled, brandishing my sword.

The fairy stood quickly and smirked in my direction. There was a sudden burst of light and I noticed we were now encased in what looked to be like a barrier bubble. I watched as Eric tried to get through, but he bounced away from the bubble when he made contact. It looked as though he got electrified. I gasped out of fear, but it was just an act of weakness. A few seconds later, Eric popped up looking more pissed off than he was before.

It was just this fairy and I in the bubble. Just him and me, one on one.

"Hello, grandfather." I spoke, swinging my sword.

"Don't you dare even speak such madness in my presence." Breandan spat in my direction; bringing his own swords forward.

"And why shouldn't I? I'm not the one that wanted nothing to do with you in the first place. You banished my mother because of her love."

"Her love for a mere mortal. She created a spawn. She deserved the death that was brought to her by my hand."

"No, not by your hand, but by the fairies that follow your very shadow, Breandan. You have never fought a clean battle in your life, but here is the time you can make up for that, I'm sure." I smirked. "I have to say though, that you will lose."

His swords connected to mine. Crisscrossed fashion my blades were in, giving me more strength to push him away from me. I did just that, hearing a grinding sound as the swords shrieked from the pressure we were both forcing. I had more though and made him stumble. I took that time to slice in the air, meeting his skin against his cheek. His face blew to the side as blood formed and began to fall.

"You don't have great power, grandfather. You never did." I stepped forward, feeling it as his sword connected with my left arm. It wasn't deep, but it left a faint trace of blood. It didn't stop me. "Your daughter had more power than you. The daughter that you cast away because you thought she was weak for loving who she wanted to love."

"You speak so highly of a whore." Breandan laughed.

"That woman, your daughter, loved you, even though you hated her. She didn't want to be what you wanted her to be, but she still loved you because you were her father, regardless of your hatred. She wanted peace and you could never give that to her, you just had to ruin the happiness that she had."

Our swords slammed against one another again. I took the right, bringing my sword against his side and meeting flesh. He did the same, but the difference was, was that I actually connected.

"She was nothing. She chose her path." He panted, stumbling.

He was done, he was no warrior. He was not even a leader, not in my eyes.

I fainted an attack and he fell for it. Turning in midair, bending low enough to miss the sword that just went over my head, I flung my sword out and rammed it through his chest. His eyes bulged largely; blood began to seep from his mouth.

"_You _are nothing in my eyes and I just chose my path." I placed my hand on his shoulder as I twisted the blade, pushing it deeper into his chest. It poked out on the back. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "That was for my mother and for my father."

All too soon his eyes dulled and he began to turn to dust in my hands. I pulled the sword out and let it fall to my side as the barrier broke and Breandan fell to his knees where he finally died. I panted heavily, feeling a rush of sorts, but it wasn't a happy one at that. It was just there.

There were cheers from all around me as they rushed closer to us, Eric gripping my arms as he looked over me, his eyes showing concern, fright, and then relief when he found that I was ok. I looked up and smiled at him. Sookie was a few paces away, Bill watching over her, before he stepped up to shake Niall's hand. Sookie smiled in my direction and I smiled back.

_Sookie was okay. _

But I felt something, something in the air changed. I heard a whisper of a sound, something I only ever hear once in a while. The whisperings of a Fae thought. I looked up toward the trees and I saw a fairy, holding an arrow and a bow in his hands. My eyes traveled the course that arrow would take and it would in fact lead to Sookie. Such a seemingly harmless way to go. I could have laughed.

_This was it. This was the prophecy._

I looked up at Eric one last time and his smile slowly wiped from his face. His brows furrowed and I knew he was going to reach out to grab me, but before he could, I popped right in front of Sookie as the arrow came flying. It struck my chest and I heard screams. Everything seemed to go louder in that one moment.

My heart beat so loudly, one great beat as the arrow made contact.

"Sofia!" Screams were heard, but I didn't hear them clearly. Just as quickly the voices seemed to get louder, they quieted. I could only hear my own heart beat as it slowed down.

-Thunk-

My legs swayed and I tipped over. I imagined it would be at least something stronger than an arrow, but there is the ironic part about it. It was simple and yet very effective. Eric caught me, turning me around in his arms. I was vaguely aware that we sunk to the ground.

"Sofia! Look at me!" Eric coaxed me, grabbing me tightly in his arms, but even that I could hardly feel.

Blood begin to seep from my mouth as I looked up at Eric. I tried to hold onto him, grab his hand, but I couldn't find it.

-Thunk-

"You cannot die!" He screamed to me, running his hand frantically though my hair, down over my cheek, on my neck. I choked on my own blood, unable to make words. "You can't leave _me_!"

-Thunk-

"This…was…my…fate." I said slowly, the words gurgling in the back of my throat as I took some of my only remaining air.

"No!" To my surprise as I looked at him, I saw the brim of red tears in his eyes before they fell thickly down his cheeks. He was crying for me. "Please…" He whispered.

-Thunk-

I looked at him sadly. It's inevitable, irrevocable; the reckoning of my life. So many things I missed out on, so many things. There was still one thing that I needed to say, one thing left that I have never told him, my knight. It was the one thing that I always wasn't able to do before.

-Thunk-

"I…love…y-you." I whispered out, it was hard to force the words, but I needed to say them. I just needed to.

My eyes were too heavy now and I couldn't hold them open anymore. The void of darkness came to me, like death was just opening its arms for me, coaxing me to just finally let it all end and I did just that, taking on my destiny with courage.


	31. New life given

**Author's Notes:** Wow! Hi everyone!

It's been far, far too long since I've updated this. And to be truthful, I don't think I did as well as I should have with this chapter. I rushed, because I felt like I needed to get something out. Lol. I hope it isn't confusing in any way, and if it is, I will just rewrite it at a later date.

So, onto the chapter? Yes, yes indeed.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

"She cannot die!" I yelled, looking around.

Niall stood next to me, holding Sookie as she wept in his chest. Bill's hand was on her back. I didn't look long before my eyes drew back to the girl that held my heart in her hands. It was always meant for her, and I couldn't allow her to die this way.

I was frantic, trying to stop the bleeding, but it was to no use. She had bled far too heavily and quickly for me to do anything. She was a fairy, and Sofia said that fairies could not be turned. All I could do was watch her die in my arms.

"Stop crying, child." A wispy voice entered my ears, and I peered up in time to see an old woman standing before me. She was a vampire, but she was different in some way. "All you have to do is bite her, and she will survive."

"Fairies…cannot be turned!" I snarled. She was trying to make me feel hope that was lost to begin with.

"You are correct, in most cases." The woman smiled, bending down next to me. I had the urge to hide Sofia from her view, everyone's view. "But Sofia is different, Eric. She has the Essential Spark within her. She believed that her destiny was to die for Sookie," With that Sookie cried harder, wailing. She did not know that. "But in fact, her destiny was so much greater. She is special, Sofia is very special and therefore, the change will happen, as long as you want it to. Tell me, Eric Northman, do you want to lose the woman you love?"

"No," I whispered, turning my attention back to the still girl in my hands. "It…it will work?"

"Try it and see." The woman whispered. "She has the Spark, but if you do not believe me, then what do you have to lose? You bite her, and it doesn't work then she is dead. You don't bite her, and she is still dead. But make your choice quickly, for her heart is about to beat its last."

I put my faith in a vampire woman that I knew nothing about. I put my faith into fully believing that Sofia had the Essential Spark the woman spoke of. And I put my love into the bite, willing it to work because I could not lose her.

I drained her quickly, since she did not have much blood within her any longer, and replaced what was lost with my own blood. Everyone watched in silence, not daring to speak. Once I was finished, I bowed my head and for the first time in a long time, I prayed to a higher being—prayed that Sofia would live with me….forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sofia's POV:<strong>

Everything was warm. It embraced me like a blanket, total security as I felt peace for one of the first times in my long life. I was nothing and yet, I was everything. I was leaves blowing in the trees, the air as it wisped around the area, I was the grass that shook in the air, I was everything at once and yet, it felt like it wasn't enough.

"Mommy!" A girl's voice was heard, higher in pitch.

"Sofia, get down from that tree! You're going to fall!"

My mother's voice came to me and my heart warmed even more. I listened to her voice, something I missed desperately every day of my entire life after she had been killed and died. I was no longer the trees, air, or grass, but I was now myself, standing on the land I had once called my home in Pennsylvania.

I looked at the farm house, but it wasn't falling apart as it was when I went there just a little while ago. It was as I remembered, beautiful with flowers in baskets handing on the porch, blowing in the air. I took a step toward it, sighing sadly in a way, but it was also out of sheer curiosity as to why I would even be here again.

"Mommy, I'm a fairy! Look at me!" The girl giggled and I looked over to see that it was me when I was younger.

"Yes," My mother laughed with mirth, her eyes gleaming. "I can see that you are. Now come over here so we can take some more pictures, my little fairy."

I remembered this day from my past, the day we took the family photos and the ones I had stolen from her, but when it was really just a gift she had given me for my birthday one year. My mother was in her sundress, looking up at the sky as the sunrays shined down from the heavens. My mother was a sky Fae, her father was as well, but he had chosen to go with the water Fae many years after my mother was born. Sky Fae loved the sun and my mother did as she smiled, patting my little back as I clung to her hip.

I looked up, noticing my dad now. He smiled as he positioned the camera and snapped a photo of me and her together, the one I had in the photo album. He laughed as my mother turned around; blowing him a kiss with her hand and that was when I began to cry. Just a few weeks later, they would be dead because of my reckless need for a friend, one that turned out to be a vampire that was with the Fae.

They snapped one more photo together, the last one I had of all of us before the little girl jumped up the stairs and ran inside the house, with a promise to bring out juice. My father went along inside with her. I didn't want to be here anymore and if this was God's way of getting one last sick kick out of my pain, then I would be highly pissed and he would hear about it.

I turned on my heel, trying to find a way out of my own nightmare, but I heard a voice as it carried in the wind.

"I knew you would come." My mother's voice froze me to the spot.

My eyes widened as I slowly turned around and looked at her with fresh tears clouding my vision. My mouth opened on its own accord, but no words were form at first. I had to clear the lump out of my throat.

"M-Momma, you…can see me?" I whispered as she looked directly at me.

"Of course I can see you, my little fairy." She used her nickname for me and I smiled. "I knew I would see you, because this has happened before, in a premonition that I had."

"Premonition…?" I asked, stepping slightly closer to her.

"Yes, I know of your destiny and what you had to do to save Niall's great-granddaughter." She looked at me, her dress flowing gently in the wind. Her blond hair swept across her neck lightly. "I am so very proud of you, Sofia and what you have become."

"M-Momma…" I whispered once more in desperation.

It was like she knew what I needed, but she always had that about her. Whenever I needed her, she was always there. Without thinking about it, I ran full speed to her, throwing my arms around her neck and pulling her closer. Sobs came out of nowhere from me as I clung tightly to my mother's hold. I pulled her tighter because I couldn't believe I was actually hugging her again, after all these years.

"Momma, I'm so sorry." I said without thinking of the consequences of my actions. I didn't know if she would understand my words, what I truly meant by them. I was sorry for getting her and my father killed.

Her grasp only tightened. "I know you are, but you shouldn't be. Guilt is what led you to not be able to make friends after your father and I were gone. You held onto the pain that it caused you for a long time, didn't you? I've seen what will happen, Sofia and I am not afraid. Do not feel bad, it is_ my_ destiny, it is your fathers destiny."

"I can't help it. If I just…listened to what you have always told me, that little girl…me, I wouldn't have had to live without you."

"You did just fine, I think. You grew up and it led you to your new friends, ones that you could trust with everything inside of you. Do not feel sadness for it, do not regret anything. I've taught you not to regret and that is the only thing I am sad about, that you seemed to forget my teachings."

"I didn't momma, I promise."

"You are such a good girl, my little fairy." Her hands rubbed the back of my head, her fingers combing through my hair. "You did what you needed to do and now it is time for us to say good-bye."

"I-I don't want to!" I cried, holding onto her tighter.

"But you must, dear."

"I'll see you, right? Wherever I'm headed?" I felt hope with that.

"No." She whispered against my ear and I froze. "You will not see us, because now isn't your time."

"But…I…died." I told her. "An arrow…"

"Your friends will save you. Eric will save you, Sofia. Your destiny was to give your life for her. Darkness sees the light, but light will fall into darkness."

"You've told me that in a dream." I said, backing up to see her eyes. "I don't know what it means."

"It means that you had more of a path than you thought." She said simply. "You are light, but will fall into darkness, becoming something new. You gave your life, but it isn't over. You are given new life, Sofia, do you understand?"

"I will…be a vampire?" I questioned, feeling nothing but…happiness. I didn't understand. "It can't be…it was just a story I read…Essential Spark…"

"And that means everything." She smiled, cutting me off. "You have the Essential Spark, my fairy. You are to be one of the greatest. That is the rest of your destiny and I cannot be happier."

"Aren't you upset that…I was with a vampire?"

She laughed, hugging me close again. "I'm not like my father and you know that, dear. I just want you to find love, no matter who it is with because that doesn't matter in the end. This Eric loves you, more than he could ever say and he will save you."

"Momma," I felt something in my chest, my heart thundered, like it did when I died.

"Don't be afraid, my little fairy." She whispered. "Sofia, your father and I love you so very much. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't momma," I promised. "I love you more."

"And I love you most." She whispered, kissing my forehead as she backed away. "Fly freely, my little fairy and become what you were always supposed to be."

My heart pulsed again and I reached up, feeling heat start to grow there. It enveloped my entire body in such warmth like before. I closed my eyes, smiling to myself as I remembered this moment with my mother, remembered that I had friends…that I had someone that loved me enough to save me and now, I had more time to bask in that happiness with them.

"Bye momma, tell daddy…I love him too." I whispered as I faded once more, except this time I was taking on my real destiny, what it always had been.

**-Break-**

My eyes opened, but it was pitch black. I tried to breathe, but it felt weird within my chest. I also had something fall into my mouth, which tasted so much like dirt. I knew I was underground after a moment or two, and after that…I began digging.

I breached the surface, sputtering and trying to get the dirt from my eyes. Crawling, I laid down on my stomach on the solid ground, out of the hole I came from. I blinked, seeing the night sky and stars above me where I laid. I let out a wispy sigh, closing my eyes to feel and hear all around me.

Crickets were singing, the wind blew the leaves in the trees, and the chilly air felt different on my skin, but it was nice. I was alive, but that came with a price. A price I already knew what it was—I was a vampire now.

"You didn't think I would allow you to leave me that easily, did you?" I knew that voice well, and my heart swelled within my chest—not that it beat of course, but I still felt emotion as I did before.

"Eric…" I sighed, sitting up and opening my eyes.

There, standing before me was Eric. He knelt beside me and put his hand to my cheek. His thumb rubbed my nose, and I felt the dirt that was there slowly peel away. I smiled, grabbing his hand and holding it in my own. Before anything could happen, his lips were on mine and I fully put myself into the action as well.

"I love you." He whispered, grabbing the back of my neck and pointing my gaze to his eyes. "Never, ever…scare me like you did again."

I smirked. "Sorry. I must be such a bother at times."

He smirked as well. "Still the same, with that snarky attitude of yours."

"Of course. Just because you turned me, doesn't mean that I lose who I was." I kissed him carefully. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" He asked.

"For loving me, for…saving me when I thought I was a goner."

"You do not have to thank me, love. But we need to get going right now. We can talk later." He spoke. "You need to feed, first and foremost. Then you need to see Sookie."

"Am—Is it safe to be around her, this early?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. You are a different kind of vampire. I don't think bloodlust will be a problem for you."

I smiled, grabbing his hand. He lifted me to my feet and put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him more. He felt warm to my touch now, because we were the same temperature. It was different, but I was sure I could get used to it.

There were so many things going on inside my mind, and the biggest one was how to actually be a vampire. I was sure I would find out, since—well, I did have forever to learn.


End file.
